Hyperdimension Nepzaki: Rise of an APL
by Acallaris
Summary: APL...The word stands for "Alpha Player Link" Protectors of the CPU. Gameindustri is doomed to fall to the hands of someone much greater than the Deity of Sin itself, Now it's time for someone...Someone unfamiliar with the world he has landed in, to truly awaken himself and save Gameindustri from it's demise before it's too late.
1. Prologue 1 of 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Gameindustri…a land with separate nations all ruled by Goddess

Leanbox, the nation blessed by CPU Green Heart

Lowee, the nation blessed by CPU White Heart

Lastation, the nation blessed by CPU Black Heart

And finally…

Planetptune, the nation blessed by CPU Purple Heart

These four nations used to be at war with each other, a war known as the Console War. This War went on for thousands of years; the hatchet of the war had been buried and all CPUS are at peace again.

* * *

( **Planetptune,6:30)**

Planetptune, although may be the most famous nation out of the four nations, it also lacks shares out of the four. As the sunrises over Planetptune the nation begins to bustle. Meanwhile in Planetptune's Basilicom. "I just don't get it" Histoire thought, "Planetptune has been getting strange energy readings for the past week now" This is Planetptune's Oracle: Histoire. Histoire is actually a tome that records events that happen in history, but she also acts like an oracle for Planetptune.

Histoire searched through her databases about a new problem rising up in Gameindustri. Meanwhile a certain CPU awoke from her sleep. "Aww man I woke up early" Neptune sighed, "Hey Mister Author guy what gives! I always wake up around Noonish!" The girl who just broke the 4th wall is Planetptune's CPU in her human form, otherwise known as Neptune. Neptune slacks off on her work, which is why Planetptune has less shares than all the other nations. One of her quirks is to break the fourth wall, which is what she shamelessly just did right now, although in her human form she is lazy in her Goddess form otherwise known as HDD(Hyper Divinity Drive) She turns into the serious leader type.

"Neptune is something wrong?" Nepgear asked in a sleepy tone.

"Nep jr. open your eyes!" Neptune said, "We're in the twisted mind of a 5 year old!"

"I'm 14!" The Author shouts out of nowhere, "Just stick to the script and I'll explain everything later"

"Oh fine" Neptune sighed, "Nep jr. you can go back to sleep" Nepgear was already fast asleep, Neptune shrugs and rolls out of bed.

"Morning Histy!" Neptune said in a cheery tone.

"Oh Neptune" Histoire said, "your up quite early this morning"

"Yeah well when you're the main protagonist you gotta get up real early" Neptune beamed.

"Neptune what you said doesn't make sense" Histoire said. While Histoire goes on about Neptune's logic in her sentence, above the Basilicom in the sky a boulder falls from the sky eventually crashing into the Basilicom. Histoire looks in shock on how the boulder didn't land on Neptune, as she was inches away from it. "Hmm something wrong Histy?" Neptune asked, "It looks like your lagging again"

"N-Neptune turn around for a moment please" Histoire asked. Neptune turned her head and saw the boulder behind her. "Woah" Neptune said while examining the boulder, "Man lucky thing that the boulder didn't land on me otherwise the story would be over already" Soon after the crash Nepgear walked out rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Neptune did something happen?" Nepgear asked. This is Nepgear, Neptune's little sister although she is taller than her. Nepgear is Planetptune's CPU Candidate; she looks up to her sister and is usually an obedient girl. Although she does have this obsession with Hardware, that is something we'll discuss later.

"Well other than a disembodied voice narrating our every move" Neptune said, "A giant boulder landed right in our living room"

"Huh?" Nepgear looked up, "What the goodness!" The 3 looked at the boulder in confusion.

"It may not look like it" Histoire said, "but this boulder is radiating a strange signal"

"Your right Histoire" Nepgear said, " The Signal is messing with my N-Gear"

"Hey mister rock could you move ya rock bottom out of our living room" Neptune shouted, "I'm pretty sure you crushed my gaming console"

"Neptune talking to it won't solve anything" Nepgear said.

"Then what else should we do?" Neptune said, "Oh I know Nep jr. can use her cute charms to move the rock!"

"My sister just called me cute" Nepgear daydreamed, "I must still be dreaming"

"If I may recommend it" Histoire said, "It looks like it can be broken but not by yourselves"

"Are you saying we get help from the other nations?" Nepgear asked.

"That is correct" Histoire said.

"Alright I'll round them all up in a jiffy!" Neptune said as she ran out of the Basilicom. "Neptune wait!" Nepgear chased after her, "It's still early!"

* * *

 **(In a Dimension not like this one)**

"Tamazaki" A women shouted.

"What I didn't do anything I swear!" Tamazaki jolted up.

This is Tamazaki our Male Protagonist of this story, Tamazaki is 18 years old finishing up Highschool. Tamazaki has Messy blonde hair, with green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a blue dress shirt, blue jeans, and had on purple and white Sneakers.

"Tamazaki we know you're the one who flooded the girls lockeroom" The Principal said, "Just admit it and you won't be in as much trouble"

"How can I admit to something that I didn't even do!" Tam said, "I've said I was walking past the lockeroom and then some guy wearing a hoodie handed me a wrench and ran off" Tam is in a predicament at the moment as he is being accused, of flooding the girls lockeroom if you haven't noticed.

"Mister. Tamazaki I'm deeply sorry for doing this but you left me with no choice" The Principal sighed, "Trenton Tamazaki I am expelling you from this school" "Wait WHAT!"

Tamazaki walked on the sidewalk, with is bag over his arm, looking down kicking rocks. "I told her I was telling the truth" Tam mumbled, "Now I'm expelled from school for something I didn't do on my last year" Tam walked up the steps to his house and unlocked the door. As he entered he shut the door and tossed his bag across the room and laid on the couch.

"How am I going to tell him I got kicked out of school" Tam said outloud. Suddenly a few minutes later a loud crash can be heard, Tam rolled off the couch. "What was that?!" Tamazaki asked himself.

Tamazaki walked to the back of his house and saw boulder in the ground. "Wait a minute what is this?" Tamazaki said, "Well obviously it's a boulder but what is it doing in my backyard?"

Tamazaki examined the boulder. "It has these weird symbols on it..." Tam thought. "First I get expelled, then a disembodied voice starts narrating my life, and now a boulder is right in the middle of my backyard"

Apparently Tamazaki realized me sooner than I hoped. "Dude you're a random voice coming out of nowhere why wouldn't I hear you" Tam said.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in the Hyperdimension)**

"I thank you all for coming here to help us with this problem" Histoire said,

"Histoire Is this why you woke us up early" Noire asked, "To destroy a rock?"

"Their has to be a reason why she called us to destroy it" Vert said.

"She knows that with us CPUS Planetptune would be in ruins right now" Blanc said.

"Talk about vile Blanc" Neptune butted in.

"But it's only the truth" Blanc said.

"If I may continue" Histoire said, "This boulder landed her just this morning and it seems to be radiating some strange signal, I called you CPU's because I feel that whatever is in this boulder may be dangerous.

"Seems like a reasonable enough response" Noire said.

"Of course it is Noire" Neptune said, "its called plot connivence"

"Neptune you'll never stop being random won't you?" Noire asked. The four CPU's stood on opposite sides of the boulder, and transformed. "Now please be cautious for whatever may happen may prove to be dangerous" Histoire said.

"Histy stop worrying" Purple Heart said, "We've dealt with things like this before"

"And I think we're very capable of destroying a rock" Black Heart said.

"This is still damn ridiculous" White Heart said.

"Now now Blanc the faster we do this the more time you'll get to write your fanfiction" Green Heart said.

"If you want to die right now you should of just asked" Blanc gritted her teeth. The CPUS readied themselves. "Now!" The CPUS all charged at the stone at the same time, just then the stone shattered emitting a blinding light.

 **(In that other dimension)**

* * *

The boulder started to glow rapidly, Tamazaki stood back. "Now what?" Tamazaki said.

"Touch the stone Tamazaki" A mysterious voice said.

"Another disembodied voice?" Tam said, "Man my day is just getting worse every minute huh?"

"Touch the stone Tamazaki," The voice repeated. Tamazaki looked around and slowly walked toward the boulder. "I have a bad feeling about this," he thought. Tamazaki slowly raised his arm and touched the stone. Soon the stone shattered opening a rift pulling Tamazaki in.

"H-hey what the hell?!" Tam shouted. Those were the final words he said before getting pulled into the rift, which closed immediately after.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Prologue 2 of 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"What the goodness just happened?" Nepgear said in confusion.

After the light subsided, the CPUS were launched into different directions into the wall.

"What hell was that" White Heart yelled.

"Tch I knew something like this would happen" Black Heart said.

"Noire if you knew this would happen then wouldn't you have told us?" Green Heart asked.

"I don't have to tell you everything" Black Heart shouted, "and besides I wanted to make sure that's all"

"Everyone look outside" Purple Heart said.

Outside of Planetptune a meteor can be seen crashing down to a nearby forest.

"A meteor?" Histoire said.

"Its heading toward Virtua forest " Nepgear said, "We should hurry before it lands"

"Nepgear is right" Histoire said, "Whatever may be in that meteor may have something to do with the boulder you destroyed"

"Whatever is in that Meteor I'll kill it no matter what it is" White Heart said said. White Heart immediately flew out of the Basilicom.

"Blanc slow down!" Black Heart chased after her.

"You two are certainly troublesome" Green Heart said flying after them.

"Neptune are you ok?" Nepgear asked.

"Nep jr. go on without me" Purple Heart said, "I just need a moment to collect myself"

"Are you sure?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes now go catch up with other CPUS" Purple Heart said.

* * *

In the Meteor, a body can be seen inside unconscious.

"Tamazaki…" The Mysterious voice returned.

"Huh?" Tamazaki said, "Where am I, and why is it so dark?"

"Don't be alarmed Tamazaki" The voice said, "We are only in your mind as you are unconscious"

"Really?" Tamazaki said, "I never knew my mind was such a dark place"

"My time is to talk is only limited so I will tell you as much as I can"

"Well alright" Tamazaki said, "Can I get a name to start off?"

"My name is Hinato" the voice said, "my existence is forgotten to many, you are one of the few who are able to hear my voice"

Tamazaki tilted his head in confusion, as he looked around in the darkness to only hear Hinato's voice, but not his body.

"Hey Hinato where are you exactly?"

"As I said my existence is forgotten, I do not have a form at the moment, only a voice"

"Well that makes some sense…actually no it doesn't"

"I understand you are from a different world after all"

"Wait a second what do you mean by different world?"

"Do remember touching the glowing stone the landed behind your house?"

"Y-yeah I think" Tamazaki said, "I also remember getting pulled into a weird portal"

"When you got pulled into the portal did you feel any sort of pain?"

"Actually now that you mention it" Tamazaki said, "I do remember feeling a sharp pain in my left arm"

"I see" Hinato said, "Maybe what they said about the Myth was true"

"Myth what myth?"

"I apologize but I must leave now"

"Wait Hinato!" Tam called out, "You mentioned something about me in a different world, where am I exactly?"

"….Gameindustri" Hinato's final word echoed in the darkness.

* * *

The meteor cracked open slowly before bursting into pieces, with the figure still inside. Tamazaki slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Hey what's going on" Tamazaki yawned, "Why is it so windy?"

Tamazaki opened his eyes to see the blue sky, Tam then turned around to see the ground was getting close. It didn't take Tamazaki long to realize what was happening.

"I'm falling!" Tam shouted.

After a minute of falling he braced himself for impact. Tam crashed into the ground making a crater. Tamazaki crawled out of the crater, and dusted himself off.

"Man I expected that to be a bit more painful" Tamazaki said, "Huh what's this?"

In the back and front of Tamazaki's left hand, a purple glow radiated, giving off a strange aura. Tamazaki poked at his left hand but just winced in pain.

"Ouch that hurts a lot" Tam said to himself, "Maybe I should focus on this later"

Tamazaki looked around to find out he was in an open field; meanwhile not too far away White Heart stopped and looked down on Tamazaki. Not too long Black Heart, Green Heart, and (It feels so weird to call her this) Purple Sister caught up with her.

"Blanc what is wrong with you" Black Heart asked.

"Goodness Blanc it isn't like you to run ahead of us like that" Purple Sister said.

"Will you all stop blabbering and look already?" White Heart said.

The four girls looked and saw Tamazaki, who then started walking toward Planetptune.

"It's just a human" Green Heart said.

"Was Histoire overacting again?" Nepgear asked.

"She probably was" Black Heart said, "Either that or we have the wrong target"

"You damn idiots" White Heart yelled, "Obviously that's our target!"

Tamazaki was immediately alerted when he heard White Heart's yell. When he looked up he made immediate eye contact with White Heart.

"What the?" Tamazaki said, "Who are those ladies"

"Crap now he sees us" White Heart said.

"Blanc you're taking this way too seriously" Black Heart said.

"Shut up if you won't help me then all kill it myself" White Heart yelled.

White Heart withdraws her axe, and charges at Tamazaki.

"Ahh!" Tamazaki screamed.

"Say your prayers!" White Heart screamed.

Tamazaki shielded himself for incoming attack, right when White Heart was about to land a blow on him; she was blinded by a bright light, that shot her back and forced her out of transformation.

"Blanc!" Purple sister called out.

When the light subsided Tamazaki was nowhere to be seen, but another man replaced him instead. Blanc stared at him with shock and confusion.

"H-he transformed!" Blanc said.

"No way" Purple Sister said.

"How can this be possible?" Green Heart said.

"He transformed?" Black Heart said.

The man had Dark Purple hair, red eyes, and pale skin. The man wore a long purple coat over a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, and brown boots; he also wore a silver scarf and had on purple shoulder pads. While his right arm was normal, his left arm had a Metal Gauntlet that replaces his whole arm.

"Who are you?" Blanc asked.

"…" The man was silent.

They then dashed towards Blanc; Blanc closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she heard the clash of metal colliding into each other. Blanc opened her eyes and saw Purple Heart clashing with the man.

"Nep…tune?" Blanc said.

"Neptune you came!" Purple Sister said happily.

* * *

 **Tamazaki…I just realized how people can misinterpret that as meaning something else….oh well!**

* * *

Purple Heart kicked the man; he slid across the floor.

"Sorry I took so long" Purple Heart said, "I had to go talk to Histy about something"

The Man stared at Purple Heart with his eyes half opened; Purple Heart stared back at him.

"May I ask for a name?" The man spoke.

"He said something" Purple Sister said.

"I'm Neptune Planetptune's CPU" Purple Heart introduced, "May I ask the same of you?"

"I'm Red" He said, "Red Player"

"Red Player?" Green Heart spoke.

"A player?" Black Heart said, "What does that mean?"

"If you excuse me Red" Purple Heart said, "I'm going to have turn you off"

"Neptune what are you doing?" Black Heart asked.

"To me it looks like Neptune is going to use words to stop him" Green Heart said.

"I'd like to see you try" Red shouted.

Red Player then charged at Purple Heart, who kept her position.

"What is she doing?" Blanc said.

"Neptune do something!" Purple Sister called to her.

"A-P-L" Purple Heart said.

After she said that, Red suddenly stopped in front of her and froze. After a minute of silence, a light surrounded Red; the light disappeared after a brief moment and Tamazaki emerged from it, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"W-what!" The three CPUS said in unison

"N-Neptune how did you do that?" Purple Sister asked.

"I would love to tell you Nep Jr." Purple Heart said, "But right now we have to get him back to the Basilicom"

Blanc transformed back into her HDD form, and looked at Tamazaki and back at Neptune.

"Neptune are you serious?" White Heart said.

"Neptune this is not a time to joke around" Green Heart Said.

"Why would you want to keep him in your Basilicom" Black Heart asked.

"Histy asked me too" Purple Heart admitted, "and besides even if she didn't"

Neptune shook her head, trying to get rid of a thought.

"Never mind" Purple Heart said, "Let's get him back"

The other CPUS looked at each other and then nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Tamazaki: And that's why you're here**

 **Neptune: Ooh ok, so basically me and everyone else are stuck in a mind of a 14 year old trying to satisfy the dreams that he has that will never come true?**

 **Tamazaki:…Yes**

 **Nepgear: Neptune that was a little mean**

 **Tamazaki: No no its ok I'm used to it….I think**

 **Neptune: Anyways T you're knocked out right now so you shouldn't be talking**

 **Tamazaki: I have to finish up the chapter Nep**

 **Neptune: No you don't *Whacks Tam on the back of the head***

 **Nepgear: Goodness! Neptune you didn't have to knock him out!**

 **Neptune: Don't worry jr. he'll be up and ready by the time the next chapter is released, so why don't you do his lines**

 **Nepgear: B-but I don't know his lines!**

 **Neptune: Then make something up!**

 **Nepgear: Well…ok*clears throat* um T-thank you guys for reading through the prologue, be sure to stay tuned for the Next two chapters. Thanks for reading Bye!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Tamazaki" A familiar voice said.

"Hinato?" Tamazaki answered, "Hinato what happened? All I remember is being charged at by that blue haired girl"

"As I thought the Myth turned out to be true after all"

"Hinato you're not answering my questions!" Tamazaki shouted, "First of all why am I in this world, second of all why did that girl want to kill me, and third off who are you exactly!"

"There is no need to raise your voice at me"

"S-sorry I've been stressed out lately that's all"

"I can only answer two of your questions" Hinato said, "for your second question, that girl is known as CPU White Heart, Goddess of Lowee"

"CPU?" Tamazaki said, "Lowee?"

"In this world four different parts of the land are ruled by four different goddess, CPU is what people call the goddesses"

Tamazaki nodded his head as he started to understand, Hinato continued.

"Lowee is the Nation that CPU White Heart rules, personally she has anger management issues which probably one of the reasons why she attacked you"

"Well that seems understandable"

"As the answer to your third question" Hinato said, "I used to be a helper of the Old CPUS who ruled this land along with my sister"

"Sister? You have a sister?"

"Yes, but I shall not disclose her name just yet if you mind"

"Not at all" Tamazaki said, "You answered my second and third question, but why not my first?"

"Because that is for you yourself to find out"

"What do you mean?"

"Goodbye for now Tamazaki" Hinato said, "We will meet again soon"

"W-wait Hinato!" Tamazaki called out but didn't get a response

* * *

Tamazaki slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by a girl holding a syringe.

"Wah!" Tamazaki shouted rolling of the bed.

"Oh you're awake" the girl said in a happy tone, "Good morning… or good evening I think"

"W-who are you" Tam asked, "and why are you holding a giant syringe?"

"I'm Compa I nursed you back to full health" She said, "Since you weren't waking up I thought you would if I inserted this into you"

"I-I'm fine see I'm awake!" Tamazaki sweatdropped.

"Well you look better" Compa said, "So I guess your Healthy"

"You guess?" Tamazaki thought.

This is Compa, she works as a Nurse…or at least she used to. Lots of patients who were treated by Compa turned out to be in worse condition before they even checked in, so now Compa is a nurse in training…again. She also is bit of airhead.

"Well thanks Compa for treating me" Tamazaki said, "I don't really feel pain anymore"

"It was my pleasure Mister" Compa said.

"Oh um I forgot to tell you my name; I'm Tamazaki"

"Tamazaki?" Compa repeated, "That sounds like a great name, but it's hard to remember"

"My name isn't hard to remember" Tamazaki thought, "it's just unique"

"Oh I got it!" Compa said, "Can I call you Tama?"

"Tama?"

"Tama, so people can remember at least half you name"

"Ummm…s-sure"

"Yay! Tama is such a better name"

"Man this girl is something special" Tamazaki thought.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a brown haired girl coming in.

"Hey Compa is he awake yet?" The brown haired girl asked.

Iffy you're back!" Compa sang, "Yup he's alright now!"

The girl walked up to Tamazaki and looked at him in the eyes, although she was shorter than him, her glare was enough to make Tam start sweating.

"Uhh" Tamazaki spoke, "H-hello?"

"Hello" The girl said, "Can I get your name?"

"Tamazaki"

"Hmm…" the girl thought out loud.

She then backed up from Tam, and smiled.

"Alright your clear" She said, "I'm IF"

IF is an agent, who works at Planetptune's guild. She is mostly called Iffy by some of her friends, which she hated at first but grew attached to later on. IF has vast knowledge about many things, since she used to travel the world, she uses this knowledge to help others.

"Nice to meet you IF" Tamazaki said, "what was that you were just doing right now?"

"It's better if you don't know"

"W-what?" Tamazaki said in a confused tone

"Come on follow me and Compa"

Compa and IF began to walk out of the room, Tamazaki followed after thinking about what just happened in the span of five minutes.

* * *

Tamazaki, IF, and Compa rode a elevator up to the top floor of the Basilicom, when it stopped at the top floor, IF signaled Tamazaki to step out of the elevator first. Tamazaki looked at her in confusion and walked out of the elevator. The first thing he saw when he walked out was a crater in the roof.

"What the?" Tamazaki said to himself.

Out of nowhere, someone jumped out and tackled Tamazaki standing on his back.

"Gotcha Iffy!" The person said, "Hey wait a second Iffy when did you turn into a dude?"

"Nep that's not me" IF said walking out of the elevator.

"Aww Nep-Nep" Compa said, "Why did you tackle Tama?"

"Huh?" Neptune said.

Neptune looked down at Tamazaki, who was mumbling something.

"Ken yu gat offa meh?" Tam mumbled.

"Huh sorry can you say that again" Neptune asked, "I don't speak floor very fluently"

"Nep I think he's asking for you to get off of him" IF translated.

"Ohh ok" Neptune said, "You know you could of just asked"

Neptune jumped off of Tamazaki; Tam got up and brushed himself off before turning to face them.

"What was that for?" Tamazaki asked

"Sorry about that Tam" IF apologized, "But I just didn't feel like getting tackled today"

"Nep-Nep likes to tackle Iffy every time we come up here" Compa said

"Hey uh guys!" Neptune said, "Aren't you going introduce me to your boy friend"

"Nep he isn't my boyfriend" IF shouted, "and he isn't Compa's either"

"Iffy what are you talking about?" Neptune asked, "I said boy friend, see the space in between the "Boy" and "friend"?"

"I'm sorry what?" Tamazaki said.

"Sorry Tam this how she always is" IF said, "Tamazaki this is Neptune she's CPU of Planetptune"

"CPU?" Tamazaki pretended not to know what a CPU is, "Is that like a God or something?"

"You got that wrong buddy" Neptune said, "It's a God-Dess"

"Well…sorry?"

"Nah it's cool T" Neptune said happily, "after all you are some sort of Go-"

"Neptune where are you?" A voice called out.

"In here Nep jr.!"

Nepgear walked out from another room and walked up to Neptune, and faced IF, Compa and Tamazaki.

"Oh you're back" Nepgear greeted IF and Compa and then looked at Tamazaki, "It's nice to meet you I'm Nepgear"

"Hey sis I didn't even get to do that "nice to meet you T" thingy yet" Neptune complained

"Oh I'm sorry" Nepgear apologized.

"Uhh" Tamazaki said, "Technically you just did right now"

Neptune looked at Tamazaki and thought for a minute, thinking what she coul-

"Will you please shut up already?" Tamazaki asked.

"Seriously dude we get that you're the narrator and all" Neptune began, "But I think that was really only necessary for like the prologue"

W-wait b-but it's my job! I'm supposed to narrate the story it brings peace to the story! Nepgear please do something about this!

"Umm I'm sorry but I sort of agree with them" Nepgear said, "It has gotten creepy knowing that someone is watching me and narrating my every move"

W-well you can't get rid of me! You need approval from the author to do that plus how are you going to narrate the story!

"You do realize who I am right?" Tamazaki said, "plus this why we have Point of views"

Oh come on at least give me until Chapter 10!

"Hmm…" Neptune pondered, "Alright fine but don't go too in detail about what we're doing"

Y-yes thank you, now please excuse this interruption now back to the story.

* * *

"Good evening everyone" Histoire said entering the room.

"Heya Histy!" Neptune said, "You done with your thingy with the books and stuff?"

"Neptune it is called research" Histoire said, "and yes I have finished"

Histoire look over and Tamazaki, who was giving her a shocked face.

"Oh my are you alright?" Histoire asked

"Y-your sitting on a book" Tam said, "T-that's floating"

"Tama have you never seen a floating book before?" Compa asked.

"I haven't even seen a floating person!" Tam said.

"My apologies if my appearance startle you" Histoire said.

"N-no not at all" he said, "I'm Tamazaki"

"I am Histoire" Histoire greeted, "I am Planetptune's oracle"

"Histoire" Nepgear called, "weren't you going to tell us something when everyone was here?"

"Ah yes!" Histoire said, "Something this important almost slipped my mind"

"I never expected you to be the forgetful type Histoire" IF teased.

"Yeah Histy" Neptune said, "Maybe we should get Nep jr. to modify your hard drives"

"What I would never do something to hurt Histoire!" Nepgear said.

"Thank you Nepgear" Histoire said

"But now that I think about it" Nepgear paused, "playing around with her hardware, and replacing those old scraps of metal with newer and scraps of metal"

Nepgear started going on a full rant, about how she could replace Histoire's hard drive with better and new ones; Histoire, Neptune and Tamazaki sweatdrop as Nepgear goes on.

"She sorta has a hardware obsession," Neptune whispered.

"Y-yeah this is giving me Déjà vu of someone I know" Tamazaki whispered, "Except they have a software obsession"

* * *

"Now please Tamazaki I would like to ask you something" Histoire said

"Uhh sure Histoire go ahead," Tamazaki said.

"Tamazaki" Histoire inhaled, "As you may know, this is not your world am I correct?"

"Yes you are" Tamazaki admitted.

"Ah-hah!" Neptune blurted out, "So you must be a alien!"

Histoire slowly turned her head toward Neptune, with half closed eyes and a frown.

"Alright I'll keep quiet" Neptune said,"…for now"

"I see" Histoire pondered, "So do you recall anything when you came here?"

"Well…" Tamazaki began, "I remember falling from the sky and making a giant crater in the ground, then I also heard a voice, so I looked up in the sky and saw four girls floating in the air. Immediately after I looked at them, this blue haired girl rushes at me suddenly and then I blacked out"

"Do you recall feeling any sort of strange power before you blacked out?"

"I think so" Tamazaki said, "but it was all so… sudden so I don't remember for sure"

Histoire nodded as if she was finished.

"Thank you Tamazaki" Histoire said, "Neptune will you please lead Tamazaki to his room?"

"Wait a minute my room?" Tamazaki repeated.

"Yes your room" Nepgear repeated, "You are staying here after all"

"W-wait I never said I was going to stay here!" Tamazaki said.

"How would you know that?" Neptune asked, "after all you were unconscious"

"That is true bu-"

Tamazaki then started to get pushed by Neptune to a different room.

"Come on T time to give you a tour of your room!" Neptune said.

When the two left the room, Histoire sighed and looked out the window.

"Histoire is something wrong?" Nepgear asked.

"It's nothing Nepgear" Histoire said, "At least…not yet"

* * *

 **Tamazaki: *Falls on face* I'm on the floor again!**

 **Neptune: Don't worry about it T, the floor will be your friends lots of times during this story!**

 **Tamazaki…What is that supposed to mean?**

 **Neptune: It means that the floor is your best friend!**

 **Tamazaki: Nep I'll never understand your logic**

 **Neptune: Nah that's what they all say, few weeks later they understand every single word I spit out you hear?**

 **Tamazaki: Not at all…**

* * *

 **Tamazaki: Thanks for reading this chapter everyone! As far as I know I'll try to upload at least one chapter on weekdays and two on Sundays, but Saturday is my break day so no uploads then. But anyways see you guys in the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **3rd POV**

The night sky rose over Gameindustri as all its people laid in slumber in slumber.

At Planetptune's Basilicom, Tamazaki tossed and turned in the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I can't sleep" Tamazaki thought, "Is it because I'm worried?"

Tamazaki got up and sat on the edge of the bed, he looked at his left hand, which was still glowing, purple.

"Why is my hand still glowing?" Tamazaki asked himself, "I thought it would have been gone by now at least"

Tamazaki stood up and headed towards the door, he wandered through the halls of the Basilicom until he stumbled outside, to an outdoor patio. Tamazaki looked around and saw a couple of chairs, and what looked like a landing platform of some sort.

"How come I never noticed something this big when I was awake earlier?" Tamazaki asked himself.

Tamazaki walked over to the ledge and looked down from it, he could see the whole nation of Planetptune, Tamazaki extended his hand out as it shined in the moon"

"So what chu doing out here?" A familiar voice said.

Tamazaki almost fell off the ledge at the sudden voice, after catching his balance, Tam turned around to see Neptune trying not to laugh, he hid his hand behind his back.

"N-Neptune don't scare me like that!" Tamazaki said almost screaming.

"I'm sorry but I just had to take advantage of that" Neptune smiled, "So what are you doing out?"

"No reason" Tamazaki said, "I just couldn't sleep that's all"

"Ahh I get it" Neptune said, "It's a main character thing don't worry about it"

"Neptune your really random aren't you?" Tamazaki asked

"That's one of my many personalities T" Neptune said, "You'll get used to in some time flat!"

"Y-yeah sure" Tamazaki said.

Neptune then noticed Tamazaki holding his hand suspiciously behind his back, she decide to have a little fun with him.

"So what's going on with your hand there?" Neptune asked

"Huh?" Tamazaki said, "Oh um its nothing really?"

"Are you sure you're looking PRETTY shady there buddy!"

"Positive"

"Well alright…"

When Tamazaki looked the other way, Neptune bolted for his hand. Tamazaki immediately noticed and grabbed Neptune by her hand, completely oblivious to him he grabbed her with his left hand.

"Hah nice try!" Tam smirked, "Your not getting a look at nothing"

"Oh really?" Neptune smiled.

Tamazaki looked at his hand and face palmed with the other hand.

"Alright fine" Tam sighed, "You win"

"The Nep never loses!" Neptune chanted.

"Yeah Yeah…"Tamazaki said.

"Hey uh T?" Neptune said while starting to turn red, "c-can you let go of me now?"

Tamazaki let go of Neptune and held out his hand, she looked at the palm of his hand that was still glowing purple.

"Hey why's your hand purple?" Neptune asked, "Did Compa some how make your hand glow with medicine?"

"N-no" Tamazaki said, "I had this when I came here"

"When you came where?" Neptune asked, "I don't think I wanna know where"

"To Gameindustri you idiot" Tamazaki flicked her head.

"Alright I get it" Neptune said while rubbing her head, "Hey T I have a question, you think you can answer it?"

"That depends" Tamazaki asked, "What is it about?"

"About your world...or universe or whatever" Neptune shrugged, "meh I'll just go with dimension I guess"

"Well uh yeah sure go ahead"

"Alright here goes" Neptune said, "So what is your world like first off?"

"Well I can say that it is way different than this one" Tamazaki said, "I mean people don't fly without any sort of jetpack or plane, and Monsters are only dumb rumors founds on the Internet"

"Dumb Rumors and non-flying people?" Neptune said, "Sounds like a case of a boring town syndrome in a Video game"

"Something like that" Tamazaki sweatdropped.

"Alright next!" Neptune said, "Lots of great protagonist are doing something before they are sucked into a different world, what were you doing?"

"Oh um…" Tamazaki thought.

Tamazaki started to recall all the events that happened before he transported to Gameindustri, he sighed.

"Nothing really important" Tam muttered, "Just some dumb stuff guys like me would do"

"Hey why are you bringing yourself down?" Neptune asked, "If its too painful to remember I gotcha, after all most protagonist do have dark backstories"

"Neptune what's with you and breaking the fourth wall?" Tam asked

"Oh T you have much to learn" Neptune shook her head, "didn't you know that in the Neptunia the fourth practically doesn't exist?"

"Why's that?"

"Cause budget that's why" Neptune said, "Apparently it's something about bud-something or whatever and they couldn't support it"

"I-I see" Tamazaki laughed nervously, "By the way Neptune you mentioned that your sister had some sort of Hardware Obsession?"

"Oh right I call it the HardGear Jr. Obsession of 20xx" Neptune said, "Whenever Neptune goes near a piece of scrap metal the one you know is completely gone"

"That sounds terrible"

"Isn't it?" Neptune said, "One time she made me a new console, next thing you know the thing is walking on four legs like an animal chasing me around."

Ok this is getting pretty pointless so I'm just going to speed this up a bit…

"Huh?" Tamazaki said.

"Aww I wasn't done talking T" Neptune cried, "Oh well look at that"

The two saw the sunrise over the horizon, the moon began to hide behind the Basilicom as city started to become live again.

"We've talked for only 10 minutes!" Neptune said, "What kind of logic is that?"

"Neptune I don't think you should be the one to question the logic of the sun rising" Tamazaki said.

The two went back inside the Basilicom unknown to them, they were being watched throughout the remainder of the night. A shadow that was watching soon disappeared into what was left of the darkness.

* * *

 **I apologize for this chapter being short; I didn't have a lot of free time today so hopefully I can make the next chapter longer than this. Anyways thank you guys for reading this Chapter/Filler (?) and I'll see you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

3rd POV

It was mid day in Planetptune and everyone was doing there own thing, Neptune was playing Video Games as always, Nepgear was watching her sister play Video Games, Tamazaki was asleep since he couldn't sleep the night before, and Histoire was busy trying to get Neptune to do her job as CPU.

"Neptune I can't believe that you are playing Video games when your supposed to be doing your job as CPU!" Histoire said angrily, "On top of that we have a new person in the Basilicom, who will think your lifestyle is strange!"

"Histy you seriously gotta calm down!" Neptune said while still looking at the TV, "T is asleep and he'd probably be able to relate to it"

"Relate to it!" Histoire screamed.

Meanwhile in Tamazaki's room he opened one eye and looked at the wall, he could here Histoire's Screams from a few rooms away.

"Histoire please calm down" Nepgear asked, "Your blood pressure is getting really high again"

"Hey what's with all the commotion?" Tamazaki said while rubbing his eyes.

"Good afternoon Tamazaki" Nepgear said, "Sorry if the loud voices woke you up"

"No it's fine" Tamazaki said.

"Excuse me Tamazaki but may I ask you a question" Histoire said still boiling with anger.

"U-uh H-Hstoire you doing ok?" Tamazaki asked in a worried tone, "You seemed a pissed off"

"I'm just trying to tell Neptune how important her duties as a CPU are" Histoire said, "But nothing is getting into that thick skull of hers"

"Histy I thought you knew me so well" Neptune said, "Didn't you forget that I'm kinda lazy?"

"There is no "kinda" in that sentence!" Histoire said, "Some times I think if your sister would be a better CPU than you would"

"Oh no Histoire, please don't say something like that!" Nepgear shook her hands, "I'm not strong enough to become a leader yet!"

"Well if she doesn't want to listen then don't bother trying I guess" Tamazaki suggested, "Most people learn sooner or later"

"That is true but this has been going on for decades yet nothing has stopped her!"

""Oh trust me she'll stop…for a little while at least"

Neptune dropped her controller when she saw the words "GAME OVER" appear on the screen, she got up and stretched.

"Welp I'm bored!" Neptune said, "Ohh I just thought of something how about we go visit Noire, Blanc, and Vert?"

"Who?" Tamazaki said.

"Those are the other nations CPUS" Nepgear said, "They're some of Neptune's greatest friends even if they fight…a lot"

"It is rare to see Neptune spout a good Idea" Histoire said to herself, "How I wish it was always like this"

"Hmm you say something Histy?" Neptune asked.

"Nothing at all" Histoire said, "Anyways this would be a good time to get Tamazaki acquainted with Gameindustri"

"Alright first stop Lasta-"

Neptune was interrupted when she heard the sound of Tamazaki's stomach growling, she looked at him, who stood there rubbing his head.

"Heh heh sorry I haven't eaten anything since I got here" Tamazaki said.

"Alright after Lunch it's off to Lastation!"

* * *

(Lastation, 2:00 PM)

"Ahh Lastation" Neptune said, "Otherwise known as Tsundere territory"

"What about Tsundere Country?" Tamazaki asked.

"Neptune likes to call Noire the CPU of Lastation a Tsundere because she likes to be alone" Nepgear said, "Her sister is much different though"

" Come on Nep jr. you can tell him more when we have visual evidence!"

The three arrived at Lastation's Basilicom, Neptune barged in through the Basilicom doors.

"Hey Noire it's a long time huh?" Neptune said.

"Neptune what are you doing here?" Noire asked, "And we saw each other yesterday"

This twin tailed girl is Noire, she is Lastation's CPU, she is also the CPU with the most serious attitude is what makes her nation rise above all the other one flaw to this is that she doesn't know how to talk to people, and has no friends…

"Neptune did you make the Narrator say that?" Noire asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Neptune said, "Someone else probably did it"

"Grr Neptune" Noire growled.

Noire stopped harassing Neptune when she saw Tamazaki, she immediately withdrew her rapier and pointed it at him.

"Woah what did I do!" Tamazaki shouted.

"Neptune you brought this guy along?"Noire said, "why don't you ever use that brain of yours?"

"Noire it's ok Tamazaki is friendly!" Nepgear said, "He wouldn't hurt anyone"

"Really Nepgear?" Noire said, "Do you not remember what happened yesterday when he attacked Blanc?"

"Wait a second what?" Tamazaki said, " Attacked who and what yesterday?"

"Oh and um Noire he doesn't remember anything from that point of time" Neptune pointed out.

Noire sighed and put away her Rapier, she looked to the side ignoring Tamazaki's gaze.

"It's Noire if you haven't heard already" Noire said, "Don't try to get comfortable with me you got it!"

"Y-yeah I hear you" Tamazaki said, "You didn't have to shout in my ear though…"

"What was that?" Noire said pointing her Rapier again, "Did you say something?"

"N-no not at all!" Tamazaki said, "Tamazaki, the pleasure is all mine!"

"Excuse me Noire?" Nepgear said, " Is Uni around?"

"No actually" Noire said, "She's been out for about an hour now"

"Oh ok then" Nepgear said in a sad tone.

"Well Noire we oughta be on our way now" Neptune said, "We gotta go introduce Mister T to Blanc and Vert"

"As long as I have nothing to do with it good" Noire said.

"What's the matter lonely Heart?" Neptune teased, "Are sad that your going to be alone again?"

"S-shut up!" Noire said, "It's not like I wanted your company or anything"

"Ohh I see it now" Tamazaki smiled, "That's why she's a Tsundere"

"What was that?" Noire said ready to get her rapier.

"Oh nothing…" Tamazaki said quickly.

"Geez your starting to become a male Neptune" Noire said, "I will end you if that ever happens"

* * *

(Lowee, 4:00 PM)

"Next up is Blanc"Neptune said, "Honestly she and I are close buds so she wouldn't mind if we visited"

"Blanc that sounds like a familiar name.."Tamazaki said.

"Maybe you heard the name around Planetptune or Lastation?" Nepgear said.

"Probably"

"Come on guys you two are seriously too slow for my standards" Neptune said.

The three arrived at Lowee's Basilicom, Nepgear opened the door this time.

"Hello Blanc" Nepgear said, "Sorry for coming without notice"

"Oh Nepgear,Neptune" Blanc said, "it's fine really"

The Quiet voice girl is Blanc, the CPU of Lowee, also the CPU who is in second for is usually quiet and likes to read books, she also has some anger management issues stated in Chapter 1, she is also secretly writing a Fanfiction about-

"Hey what the hell!" Blanc screamed, "Who let this asshole know about my personal crap!"

Tamazaki and Nepgear look at Neptune for a few seconds and then look back at Blanc.

"Beats me" Tamazaki said.

"I don't know anyone who do such a thing" Nepgear said.

Blanc took her attention of Neptune and Nepgear and looked at Tamazaki, giving him a deathstare. Tamazaki tried to avert Blanc's gaze but the o no avail.

"Um h-hello I don't think we've met before" Tamazaki said.

"Oh we've have met before" Blanc said, "just recently as well"

Tamazaki looked at Blanc in confusion, as she was getting ready to pull out her hammer.

"Hey um Blanc you know that stuff that happened yesterday" Neptune said, "Well he sorta doesn't remember any of it, plus he's cool so don't kill him"

"K-kill me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Blanc asked, "He tried to kill me you know!"

"Well he didn't know any better" Neptune said, " for all we know he coulda tried to give you a hug or something"

"Hug me!" Blanc yelled.

Blanc withdrew her hammer and swung at Tamazaki who managed to dodge just in time.

"U-um Blanc" Nepgear said, "Tamazaki isn't a bad guy, he won't hurt you"

Blanc took a look at Tamazaki who was on the floor breathing heavily looking at her.

"Fine" Blanc said while putting away her hammer, "My name is Blanc by the way"

"Y-yeah Tamazaki" Tam said while getting up.

"Well now that Lowee introductions are done its off to Leanbox!" Neptune said.

"Oh before we leave Neptune" Nepgear said, "Excuse Blanc is Rom and Ram here?"

"No they went to the playground and won't be coming back for some time" Blanc said, "Sorry about that"

"Oh it's fine" Nepgear said now in a depressed tone.

When leaving Lowee, Tamazaki noticed that Nepgear wasn't saying anything.

"Hey Nepgear don't worry about it"Tam said, "You'll be able to see them another time"

"I hope so" Nepgear said.

* * *

(Leanbox, 6:00 PM)

"And our final destination on this tour is Leanbox!" Neptune said, "You two better not be so slow this time!"

"She's energetic when she wants to" Nepgear started.

"But she's lazy when she want to also" Tamazaki finished.

The three arrived at Leanbox's Basilicom, Neptune and Nepgear waited for Tamazaki to do something.

"Was I supposed to be doing a thing?" Tam asked.

"Come on T be a man and open the door for us gals" Neptune frowned.

"It isn't gentlemanly thing to make girls like us open doors"Nepgear frowned also.

Tamazaki shook his head and opened the doors to the Basilicom.

"Uh hello we're coming in" Tamazaki announced.

There was a sudden blast of loud music, and the sound of swords clashing against each turned his head.

"Is there some sort of slaughter going on?" Tamazaki asked.

"I hope not" Nepgear said.

"Oh that's just Vert playing her MMOS" Neptune said, "Yo Vert you got some time?"

"Oh my if it isn't Neptune, and darling Nepgear" Vert said "Yes actually I only have 5 minutes before the next match begins"

The Blonde Girl playing the slaughter MMO is Vert, the CPU of Leanbox. Vert is very formal and acts like a proper Goddess, although she acts like this she plays lots of games( mostly MMOS) but little known to everyone she…um…well…

"I'm Sorry Neptune" Vert said, "But it is impossible to spread what isn't there as I have no secrets"

"Ahh crap she found out!" Neptune said, "Well Vert at least you were able to sniff me out and Not Lonely Heart, or Blanc"

"That would've been terrible if one them did find out" Nepgear said.

"Especially Blanc" Tamazaki said.

Vert noticed Tamazaki as soon as he said something, although she didn't take out any sort of weapon she smiled.

"My look what we have here" Vert said, "For a Regular Human you do look quite charming"

"R-really?" Tamazaki said, "W-well thanks"

"Aww I can already see the Ship" Neptune smiled, " Verzaki"

Tamazaki slowly turned his head turned toward Neptune, and looked at her the same way Histoire did.

"Alright sorry you don't have to give me the Histy stare though" Neptune apologized.

"Oh my the match has already started and I am way behind"Vert said. "I do wish to talk more but this match will take a total of 3 hours"

"Yikes that's a long time" Tam said.

"Yeah sorry Vert but we can't wait long we gotta get back home to Histy" Neptune said, "She's probably trapped under a pile of paper with words or whatever"

"Neptune those are called books" Nepgear said.

"Oh very well then" Vert said, "It was a pleasure meeting you Sir"

"Same to you Vert" Tamzaki said, " It's Tamazaki by the way"

"Well Later Vert!" Neptune said, "Alright you guys it's back to HQ Planetptune"

"Yeah!" Nepgear chanted.

"I'm strangely hyped about this" Tamazaki said, "Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 **(Planetptune, 7:00 PM)**

"So T what did you think of my buds?" Neptune asked, "Pretty cool right"

"Well you can say that" Tamazaki said, "It pretty much looks like you girls are able to make friends easily"

"Well of course we are we all have so many things in common" Nepgear said, "Tamazaki don't you have friends like that back in your world?"

"Well not really" Tamazaki said, "I don't really have lots of close friends and even if I did they ended up hanging out with other people"

"T are you saying you had a case of Noire's loneliness syndrome?" Neptune said in a shocked tone, "Well don't fret cause Nep Jr. and I are your friends!"

"Yeah don't worry about being lonely!" Nepgear smiled, "You're surrounded by friendly people!"

"T-thanks" Tamazaki said, "You know Nepgear what you just said reminded me of my little brother"

"Huh T has a little Bro? Well tickle my non existent chest" Neptune said, "So is he taller than you?"

"Well no actually" Tamazaki said, "But he's actually close to Nepgear's Height"

"Really?" Nepgear said, "I hope we meet someday!"

In the darkness, a shadow watched the group of three walk through the forest, the figure took out a square cube, which had a hologram of a rotating ball.

"Send a Dragon…"

"Neptune do you know where we are?" Tamazaki asked, "Cause it looks like we're lost"

"Don't panic T" Neptune said, "We'll find our way!"

"Wait so we are lost!"

"Oh Neptune" Nepgear said. "I guess we're going to have to show him now"

"Pretty much yeah" Neptune said, "I mean why else do you think I got us lost?"

"Wait what?" Tamazaki said, "What are you two even talking about?"

"Tamazaki can you stand back please?" Nepgear asked, "Neptune and I have to show you something"

"Yeah T you ask ask questions later!" Neptune said.

Tamazaki didn't say anything, all he did was take a few steps back, until the Nep sisters gave a ok for him to stop. It was quiet for a few seconds, but the silence was broken when Neptune and Nepgear were engulfed in a bright light. Tamazaki shielded his eyes for a minute and opened them. Two different girls greeted him, the ones he knew before were nowhere to be seen.

"W-wait…" Tamazaki said, "Who are you girls"

"You certainly are the oblivious type T" Purple Heart said.

"Poor Tamazaki" Purple Heart giggled, "You don't get it yet"

Tamazaki went wide-eyed he realized as that it was Neptune and Nepgear.

"N-Neptune? Nepgear? Is that you girls?"

"Mhm" Purple sister said, "This is us in our CPU forms"

"A lot has changed about you two" Tamazaki said.

"Really?" Purple Sister said, " I don't really think I change a lot"

"Now now Nep Jr. you change in your own very special way" Purple Heart said.

Unknown to the three of them, a person watched from the shadows, and threw out a disc.

The Disc began to glow and out came out a huge Dragon, It roared making the ground shake.

"What is that?" Tamazaki shouted.

"It looks like a dragon" Purple Heart said, "T get back Nep Jr. and I will handle this"

"O-ok!"

Tamazaki watched from a safe distance, Purple Heart and Purple Sister readied them selves to attack the Monster.

"Neptune are you ready?"

"Any time Nep jr."

The two CPUS flew at the Dragon at a fast speed, Purple Heart attacked the monster from the top, and Nepgear attacked the rear.

"Wow they're moving at a fast pace" Tamazaki thought, "It looks like this dragon doesn't stand a chance"

The Dragon then began to radiate a dark aura and roared louder sending vibrations throughout the area, It then swiped at Nepgear who wasn't able to dodge it's attack in time, She was sent sliding across the floor.

"Nep Jr." Purple Heart shouted.

Tamazaki went out of hiding, and ran over to Purple Sister, there was a Claw mark tear through her clothing.

"Nepgear are you alright?" Tamazaki asked.

"N-no" Purple Sister said, "I c-can't move"

"Ahh!" Purple Heart screamed.

Tamazaki turned around to see that Purple Heart was against the wall, the Dragon walked towards her growling.

"N-Neptune" Purple Sister called.

"Neptune get out of there!" Tamazaki yelled.

"I-I can't move my body" Purple Heart said weakly.

As if everything was happening in slow motion, the Monster lifted it's claw ready to finish Purple Heart off, and Purple Sister called her name, Tamazaki's looked down closing his eyes, when he opened his eyes turned from green to red, and he was engulfed in a bright light, The monster took it's attention off Purple Heart and looked at Tamazaki, a second later a familiar man appeared from the light.

"You don't know the trouble you just caused" Red Player shouted angrily.

"T-Tamazaki?" Purple Sister asked.

"H-him again" Purple Heart said.

The Monster breathed a dark flame at Red Player, but he jumped out of the monster, Red then dove straight into the monster uppercutting it into the air.

"Die!" Red screamed out.

Red drove his fist into the dragon's stomach, the dragon roared in pain as it disappeared into pixels. Red landed on the floor, and looked back at Purple Sister, who was looking at him in shock.

"You seem surprised," Red said.

"T-Tamazaki you transformed" Purple Sister said.

"I know I'm aware of it this time" Red said.

Red walked over to Purple Heart, and extended his arm out to her.

"Do you my help?" Red asked, "Lady Purple Heart?"

"L-lady Purple Heart?" Purple Heart said.

"You are the one who said my activation code, I am now supposed to protect you until the day I die"

"P-protect?" Purple sister repeated.

Red Player held Purple's Heart's hand, and smiled, Purple Heart slowly took his hand and helper her up.

"W-well I very surprised as you can see" Purple Heart said, "But if you are my protector then so be it"

"I will not fail you Lady Purple Heart"

The two of them transform back into their Human forms, Neptune had scratches and bruises all over her body, she almost fell but Tamazaki caught her.

"Don't worry I got you.." Tamazaki said.

"Oww it really hurts but I can handle it" Neptune said.

"H-hey you guys" Nepgear asked, "m-may I get some help too?"

* * *

Tamazaki was able to carry both of the Nep Sisters back to the Basilicom, Luckily IF and Compa had arrived there before they had, they rode the elevator up to the Basilicom's top floor.

"So Tam is actually something called an APL which is like a Male CPU?" IF asked.

"Wow that's really hard to believe!" Compa said, "But I believe you Tama!"

"Yeah I'm still shocked from the sudden encounter too!" Nepgear said, "Even that part saying that he'll protect Neptune until he dies"

"Hey wait a second!" Neptune said, "So does that mean I have my own personal bodyguard? Jackpot!"

"I have a bad feeling about this for some reason" Tamazaki sweatdropped, "I can already see myself serving you food"

"So you better be a good Chef if you want to please your Lady!" Neptune said.

The group arrived at the top floor of the Basilicom, and stepped out to find a pile of books on the floor shaking.

"Oh dear I think Histy is trapped under the books again" Nepgear said.

"Aww man and I thought the chapter was over too!" Neptune sighed, "alright Nep Jr. get the shovel and the crowbar, this may be a all nighter"

"H-Histoire is under there?" Tamazaki asked, "I knew she was small but I didn't think she was small enough to get trapped under some books"

"Hey Tama don't you think you might be able to get Histy out a lot quicker?" Compa asked?

"Yeah you look like you're strong enough for a four person job"

"Well I'll try I guess" Tamazaki said.

Tamazaki walked over to the book pile and felt around, he then pulled out a big book, which was shaking. He opened the book and Histoire slowly appeared from within the book breathing heavily.

"T-Thank you for saving me" Histoire panted, "It was really crowed in there and I was having quite a hard time breathing"

"Well Histy it wasn't really anything big" Neptune said.

All of the sudden, Tamazaki's hand started glowing, along with the pages on Histoire's book. The lights dimmed as a beam was shot into the ceiling, a hologram of a man appeared within it.

"Woah Histoire look at that!" Nepgear said, "It's a man!"

"Hello to you all" the man with a familiar voice said, "Especially you Tamazaki"

"Wait a second I know that voice" Tamazaki said, "Hinato is that you?"

"Indeed it is me" Hinato smiled, "I see you have linked yourself to my Sister"

"Well I didn't do it pur-"Tamazaki said but stopped, "Wait a sec did you just say Sister?"

"Yes" Hinato said, "Histoire is my younger sister"

The room went silent, everyone then screamed in Unison.

"Histoire has a brother!" Everyone screamed.


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **3rd POV**

"W-what?" Histoire said, "H-how? I don't remember having a brother!"

"I know it is hard for you to believe but it is the truth" Hinato said.

* * *

 **Nepgear: So for all who don't know what happened so far let me explain! We went to go visit the other nations to introduce Tamazaki to Noire, Blanc, and Vert. While on our way back to the Basilicom we were attacked by a dragon, which mysteriously got stronger. Right when the Monster was about to attack Neptune, Tamazaki transformed into an APL otherwise known as Red Player! He took out the Monster and told Neptune that he was made to protect her like a bodyguard of some sort. When we got back to the Basilicom Histoire was trapped under some books and when Tamazaki touched it his hand along with the pages of Histoire started glowing revealing this man who claims to be Histoire's brother!**

* * *

"Hold up Histy! You never told us there was a guy in the family!" Neptune said, "You didn't even bother tell ol Neps or Nep Jr. How could you!"

"Neptune how would I be able to tell you something I just found out recently?" Histoire asked. "And Tamazaki how do you know this man?"

"Well when I came here to Gameindustri he was pretty much a disembodied voice, followed by the first one who is STILL narrating our lives" Tamazaki answered.

"He is telling the truth" Hinato said, "And Neptune there is no need to mad at Histoire, if you just had something this important told to you others would probably react the same way"

"Yeah I guess your right" Neptune said, "Sorry Histy I lost my brain for a minute there"

Everyone was all thinking the same thought but decided not to say anything.

"Tamazaki when you and Histoire linked, you broke one of the chains that are keeping me imprisoned" Hinato said.

"Chains?" Nepgear said, " Are you trapped somewhere?"

"Y-yes but I am not sure where unfortunately" Hinato said, "If you break all of the chains then maybe I'll be able to find out where I am"

"So does that mean that you were trapped like Histy was?" Compa asked.

"Yes it doe-" Hinato said before being interrupted, "s-shes coming back! You must find the first shackle in La-"

The Connection between Hinato got suddenly cut off, The room lights went back to the normal brightness and everyone stared at where Hinato's hologram was.

"He disappeared randomly" IF said, "Something in my gut tells me that this is some serious business"

"Histoire are you doing ok?" Nepgear asked, "This is probably a lot to take in"

"No it's fine" Histoire sighed, "but if what he said was true about him being my brother and being trapped then…"

"Then it's time to go on another epic quest!" Neptune said happily, "Don't worry Histy the three of us will save your Big bro, right guys?"

Neptune looked at Nepgear and Tamazaki, who both looked at each other and pointed at themselves.

"Who else could I be talking about?" Neptune said, " My adorable Baby Sister and My Attractive Bodyguard"

"W-well Neptune I haven't went out on something this big since we took out Arfoire" Nepgear said, "so I don't know if I can do it.."

"And also I'm from a world where fighting monsters only happens in video games" Tamazaki said, "So you might be carrying some dead weight around"

"Oh come on you guys!" Neptune said, "you really aren't going to make me do this by myself would you?"

Neptune then did something she rarely ever does, a single tear ran down her eye, Tamazaki and Nepgear look over at IF and Compa and shrugged not knowing what to do, Histoire did the same.

"Neptune p-please don't cry" Tamazaki pleaded, "We never said we wouldn't help right Nepgear?"

"That's right!" Nepgear said, "we'll help you Neptune!"

Neptune then right the tear away, and went back to her happy self.

"Aww thanks you guys are the best" Neptune smiled.

"Something tells me they just were tricked" IF said.

"Nep-Nep wanted to make sure they would help" Compa said.

"I-I don't know what to say" Histoire said, "I'm not sure if I should be saying thank you!"

"Don't thank us until you know for sure Histoire" Tam said, "after all If we save Hinato than he might be able to get me back to my dimension"

"Oh yeah I totally forgot that you weren't from around here T" Neptune said.

"If Hinato has the power to talk to you Telekinetically than he might be able to get you home as well" Histoire said.

"Alright then a new quest starts now!" Neptune said.

"Nep you do realize it's almost midnight right? IF asked.

"Oh yeah I sorta forgot" Neptune said.

"Then I'm guessing we're starting tomorrow then" Nepgear said.

"Looks like it too me" Tamazaki said.

* * *

( **Somewhere else not in Gameindustri)**

In a place not like Gamindustri, the Sky was a Dark shade of orange, and there were ruins of what looked like towns in the middle stood a large fortress.

Inside the fortress in one of its many rooms was a man being held down by man had Brown hair which was a shade of the bark on a tree, blue eyes, and was light wore a Dark Grey jacket over a white shirt, he had on black pants and black dress shoes.

Another figure in a dark cloak entered the room, her face couldn't be seen with the lighting of the room.

"Hinato you've been a very bad boy" the person said in a womanly voice, "Don't you know it's not nice to talk to strangers when mommy isn't looking?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Hinato said, "and stop acting like I'm your child"

The women walked over to Hinato and put her hand on his face, she looked him in the eye, Hinato turned his head to avoid looking at her.

"Why must you lie?" The Women asked.

"Lie about what?" Hinato gritted his teeth, "Lie about the fact that you are a excellent Host?"

The Women slapped Hinato across the face and backed away from him.

"I know that your up to something Hinato" She said, "But when I find out that you've tricking me all this time.."

The women then held up a picture of Histoire, Hinato looked at the picture which slowly began to melt into ashes.

"She'll die"

* * *

"Excuse me Tamazaki do you have some free time on your hands?" Nepgear asked.

"Huh oh sure Nepgear" Tamazaki said, "You need something?"

"Yes would you please follow me?" Nepgear asked.

Tamazaki followed Nepgear to the roof, she pointed at the landing pad, telling Tamazaki to go stand on Tamazaki stood on the pad, Nepgear held her N-Gear up.

"Could you please raise your left arm?" Nepgear asked.

"Sure" Tamazaki said.

Tamazaki lifted his left arm up in the air, Nepgear pointed her device at his arm and a bright light appeared from it.

"Alright you can put your arm down now" Nepgear said, "come over here"

Tamazaki walked over to Nepgear, she showed him her tablet which had settings on a picture of his arm.

"So what is this exactly?"

"Since you don't have a weapon I'm making your arm one"

Tamazaki turned his head in confusion, as he looked at Nepgear who was smiling.

"I'm rearranging the molecules in your arm into something else" Nepgear said, "so you can have something like a arm made out of Metal or Dragon scales"

"That's seems really awesome" Tamazaki said, "But do you know if it will work?"

"Nope!" Nepgear said, "There is only a 1 in a 1000 chance that this will work, so you probably might lose a arm!"

"Y-you say this yet your still smiling" Tamazaki said, " I don't know about this"

"Come on Tamazaki!" Nepgear said, "You don't just want to be useful in your transformed form do you?"

"No not at all"

"Then you have to take a chance!" Nepgear said, "If you lose a arm it isn't the end of the world!"

"Ok ok I get the message!"

Nepgear did some configuring(yeah I'm just going to skip this…)Nepgear then pressed a button on the tablet. Tamazaki then started to spin around very quickly, Nepgear watched as he began to stop spinning and swayed back and fourth from dizziness.

"How do you feel?" Nepgear asked.

"D-Dizzy?" Tamazaki said with a bit of doubt.

"Good!" Nepgear said, "Now we just watch the effect happen overnight"

"G-Good" Tamazaki said, "I'm going to go back inside n-now"

"Ok Goodnight then!" Nepgear said.

* * *

Tamazaki finally cam to his senses, as he walked to his room, he passed by Neptune who was playing Video Games (as usual).

"Hey Neptune I got a question" Tamazaki asked.

Neptune paused the game, and looked at Tamazaki.

"Ask away my faithul servant!" Neptune said.

"Well I was sorta wondering if those D-Pad Hair clips were anything special that's all"

"Well aren't you a observant one" Neptune said, "Well these special clips pretty much control my movement of I'm ever paralyzed or whatever"

"So those Hair clips are basically are connected to your brain?"

"Pretty much" Neptune said, "Wanna try?"

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Neptune said, "come on just poke me a little"

Neptune faced Tamazaki, Tam pushed the left pad on the clip, and Neptune strafed to the left.

"Wah!" Neptune screamed, "D-did I tell you I'm not used this fully?"

"No not at all" Tamazaki said, " should I stop?"

"I'm a brave soul!" Neptune said.

Tamazaki pushed the right pad, Neptune strafed to right, she was back in front of Tamazaki.

"O-oh ok maybe one more than its back to the old dungeon with you!"

"Yes ma'am" Tamazaki said playfully.

Tamazaki pushed down on the pad, Neptune went towards him and both of them fell to the ground.

"Well that as unexpected" Tamazaki said.

"I didn't expect to come at you at full force" Neptune said.

It didn't take long to realize that their faces were fairly close to each other.

"H-heya T" Neptune said while turning a little red, "Didn't think you'd be so near"

"S-same to you Nep" Tamazaki said, "you can get off me now if you want"

"I don't wanna.." Neptune mumbled.

"What was that?" Tamazaki asked

"Oh nothing at all!" Neptune said Rollin off Tamazaki, "oh what's that I think I hear Histy calling, coming Histy!"

Neptune bolted out of the room before Tamazaki could even get up, Tam looked at the doorway and then at the TV.

* * *

 **Alrighty then now that the week is over, I have tomorrow off, so that give some time to plan Next weeks chapters, oh boy this is going to be a LONG day, but I'm enjoying this so far. Anyways thanks for tuning in all week long, and I hope to see you all on Sunday. See you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **A/N: Hey guys just wanted to let you all know that I have a upload schedule on my profile so you know what days i'm uploading this, go check it out and enjoy the chapter!**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

* * *

 **(Planetptune 11:00 AM)**

The sun rose of Gameindustri once again for another day. Inside the Basilicom Tamazaki opened his eyes slowly; he felt his head throbbing rapidly.

"Ugh I feel really nauseous" Tamazaki thought to himself, "I need some water…"

Tamazaki sat up from his bed and threw on his shirt and left his room. He made his way toward the bathroom and turned on the sink, he began to slash some water on his face, he turned off the pipe and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Still here in this world…" Tamazaki said while looking at himself in the mirror, "I have to try my hardest to get home!"

Tamazaki rubbed his faced, but stopped, he looked at his hand for a moment and to his surprise it was made out of titanium metal. Tamazaki almost fell back when he saw his arm. His entire arm was made fully out of pure metal. He stared at it in shock and amazement.

"N-Nepgear's device actually worked!" Tamazaki said, "Maybe her machines aren't that dangerous after all"

Tamazaki then thought about what he said and then shook his head. "Nah that can't be" Tamazaki said, "I guess I got extremely lucky"

Tamazaki left the bathroom, and walked into the living room, as soon as he took a step into the room, a book was immediately hurled toward him. He didn't have anytime to dodge so he got pelted straight in the face. He fell back as if it was in slow motion and the words "Wasted" appeared.

"Goodness Ram!" Nepgear cried out, "Why did you throw that book him?"

"Woops sorry thought it was Neptune" Ram admitted.

"Then why would you want to throw a book at my sister?" Nepgear asked.

"Cause she's a really easy target!" Ram said, "Duh!"

"Miss Nepgear?" Rom asked, "Will he be ok?"

"I hope so Rom" Nepgear said, "I really hope Ram didn't kill him"

"Yeah it'd be a MASSIVE problem if you had to explain to your sister how her body guard was killed by a little girl" Uni said.

The girls surrounded Tamazaki checking to see if he was still alive, Tam began to groan in pain, the girls sighed with relief.

"Umm morning Tamazaki" Nepgear greeted him, "How is your morning starting out?"

"Tamazaki stirred and sat up holding his head. "Umm let me think…" He said, "I remember getting nailed in the head with a something hard …"

"Your probably just imagining things" Ram said.

Tamazaki picked up the paperback book that was next to him; it wasn't even that heavy or hard yet it managed to knock him out, he took his attention off the book and looked at the three girls standing next to Nepgear.

"So uhh Nepgear?" Tamazaki asked, "Are these your friends or something?"

"Oh right! I'm sorry, I totally blanked out for a second" Nepgear apologized, "Alright I'll introduce everybody, first off this is Uni"

This is Uni the CPU Candidate of Lastation; Uni unlike her sister actually has friends and doesn't deny it. Uni usually tries to get her older sister Noire to stop working, they rarely ever spend any time together and when they do it usually is for work.

"Um hi I'm Uni" Uni introduced herself, "I heard about you from my sister and you don't really look like a bad guy"

"Your sister?" Tamazaki said.

"Since you haven't figured it out by now I'll have to tell you" Nepgear said, "Uni is actually Noire's sister"

"Noire's sister huh?" Tamazaki said, "Well at least your not violent like your sister"

"I'm really sorry about that" Uni apologized, "It's just her personality and it's also cause we don't really trust a lot of guys"

"Why's that?" Tamazaki asked.

"Well you see every guy we have ever encountered has either been really strange or tried to kill us" Nepgear said, "I'm really thankful that your not like that"

"If you seen my life before I came here, you would of thought otherwise" Tamazaki thought.

"Ok next this is R-" Nepgear paused looking around, "Huh? Rom where did you go?"

"Rom?" Tamazaki repeated, "Is it that little girl hiding behind you?"

Nepgear turned her head to see Rom hiding behind her shaking. "Rom it's ok he doesn't bite" Nepgear said.

"Yeah he doesn't bite at all," Ram said, "Even though he did almost bite Blanc though soo"

Rom was about to come out, but hid back behind Nepgear after hearing what Ram said,.

"Hey don't worry I'm not going to hurt you at all" Tamazaki said in a gentle tone, "I wouldn't think about hurting someone as soft as you"

Rom slowly poked her head from behind Nepgear. "P-promise?" Rom said.

Tamazaki nodded, "Promise"

"That's the quickest Rom has ever gotten used to someone" Uni said.

"It kind of reminds me of something that came out in Leanbox" Nepgear said, "It had something to do with a "Stick of lies"?"

"If you can't remember it than it probably isn't that important," Tamazaki said.

"Yeah your probably right I'm getting off topic though," Nepgear said, "This is Rom and Ram, their Blanc's sisters you might've known by now"

This is Rom and Ram, the twin CPU Candidates of Lowee. It actually is very easy to tell the two apart, the quiet and shy one is Rom, and the loud and hyper one is Ram. The two are very connected and can't go or do anything without each other.

"H-hi Mister Tamazaki I'm Rom" Rom introduced herself.

"And I'm Ram please don't fan over me" Ram introduced herself.

Everyone went silent after hearing what Ram said, Tamazaki took the book and handed it to her. "I think I found the culprit," Tamazaki said.

* * *

"Good morning Nepgear and Tamazaki" Histoire said while entering the room, "Oh I didn't know that Uni, Rom and Ram were visiting so early"

"Morning Histoire" Nepgear greeted her.

"Nepgear is Neptune awake?" Histoire asked.

"Oh no actually" Nepgear said, "Neptune has been asleep for a long time, I know this is normal but shouldn't she at least come out to eat?"

"Shall we go investigate the crime scene? " Ram asked.

"Ram we're not barging into other people's rooms without a license or something" Uni said, "Plus she isn't dead"

"I'll go check on her" Nepgear said while leaving the room.

* * *

Nepgear walked down the hallway into her and Neptune's room, she saw Neptune with her back facing her looking towards the wall holding her pillow, she was mumbling something.

"N-Neptune?" Nepgear asked.

Neptune immediately jumped when she heard Nepgear's voice and hit her head on Nepgear's bed, which was on top of her.

"Oww Nep Jr. don't go startling me like that" Neptune said rubbing her head.

"Oh I'm really sorry!" Nepgear said while walking over to Neptune, "Will you be alright?"

"Pfft! I hit my head on a lot of things" Neptune said, "I'll be fine don't worry!"

"Well ok…" Nepgear said,, "Well I came to see if you were awake"

"Yeah tell Histy that I'll be out in a jiffy!" Neptune said.

Nepgear nodded and turned around to leave the room, Neptune looked at the floor and back at Nepgear. "Hey uh Nep Jr." Neptune said.

Nepgear stopped and turned towards her sister. "Is something wrong Neptune?"

Neptune was silent for some time, and then shook her head. "Nah nevermind it's nothing!" Neptune said.

Nepgear looked at Neptune for a minute and smiled, before leaving the room. When Nepgear left the room, Neptune looked up at the ceiling.

"Man this is weird" Neptune said, "Why am I getting so heated up when I think about him?"


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Neptune has joined the game!" Neptune sang while skipping out of her room, "Good Morning everyone I'm not going to bother to name!"

Everyone in the room looked at Neptune and Sweatdropped. "Well someone is definitely energetic this time in the day" Tamazaki said.

"Nepgear your sister will never change won't she?" Uni asked.

"Not at all" Nepgear said, "If she did change personality wise, the world would fall out of balance and we would all probably die"

"You make that sound like a good thing," Tamazaki laughed nervously.

"Now that everyone is here it is time to begin our first task in order to save Hinato," Histoire said.

"Alright Operation Save Nat is a go!" Neptune said.

"Sorry what did you just say?" Tamazaki asked Neptune, "Did you just Hinato Nat?"

"Well why wouldn't I?" Neptune said, "I coulda called him Hinata but that sounds bit too copyright ish"

"Neptune and Tamazaki would you two please quiet down for a moment?" Histoire asked, "We need to discuss where Hinato's whereabouts are"

"Histoire how are we suppose to find him, didn't he say that we had to destroy chains that were imprisoning him?"

"Yes that is why we need to find out where the first shackles location is" Histoire said, "Sadly nothing like this has come up before so I have no knowledge about this subject"

While everyone talked discussing what to do, Tamazaki thought about what Hinato had said before getting cut off. "He said something about the first shackle being in La-" Tamazaki thought deeply, "What is La?"

Tamazaki thought deeply before something sparked in his brain, "That's it!" Tamazaki shouted nearly startling everyone.

"Goodness Tamazaki you scared us!" Nepgear said.

"What's so important that you have to shout for anyways?" Uni asked.

"I know where the first chain is!" Tamazaki said.

"You do? Where is it?" Histoire asked.

"Last night before Hinato got cut off he said the first shackle was in La-" Tamazaki said, "So if my intuition is correct, the only other place that begins with "La" is Lastation"

"T-that!" Histoire started, "That makes perfect sense actually!"

"Hey T you aren't a Detective in Disguise are you?" Neptune asked, "Cause you solved that mystery in no sweat!"

"I don't think he is Neptune" Nepgear said, "But you have a very good sense of Perception Tamazaki"

"I thought it was obvious to everyone!" Tamazaki asked.

"Well now that you mention this…" Uni said, "When I was walking back to the Basilicom, I saw a Pillar of light in the distance and decided to go see what it was, when I went to it's location, I saw some kind of Symbol on the ground"

"Maybe that's the first place we should look then," Nepgear suggested.

"If what Tamazaki said is correct then the first shackle should be in Lastation" Histoire said.

"So it's settled that we're going to Lastation?" Tamazaki asked.

"I guess we are" Nepgear said, "Hey Uni could you lead us to where you found the symbol?"

Uni nodded, as everyone began to leave Neptune stopped everyone.

"Hey wait a minute!" Neptune shouted.

Everyone jumped from Neptune's sudden shout, everyone turned to face Neptune wondering what was wrong.

"T what's wrong with your arm?" Neptune asked.

Tamazaki looked at his arm, and back at Neptune. "Umm…" Tamazaki said, "A Turkey ate it?"

* * *

 **(Lastation)**

The group of four arrived to the location of the symbol, by the time they got there the sun was already half way down.

"We're finally here…" Purple Sister sighed.

"For an APL or whatever you don't seem to know what you're doing" Black Sister said.

"Give me a break already" Red Player said, "If you remember correctly this is my first time flying"

"Everyone could we discuss this situation later" Purple Heart said, "Right now we have more matters to take care of right now"

The four looked at the symbol on the ground, it had what looked like distorted "A". When the group got close to it, Red's arm began glow lighter as they got closer.

"T your arm…" Purple Heart said.

"It's glowing again," Purple Sister said.

Red looked at his arm, which was sending him a blinding light, he looked away from his arm. "Didn't this happen with Histoire?" Red asked.

"It did" Purple Sister answered, "So wouldn't that mean…"

"That the seal is actually here" Purple Heart said, "Looks like you were right T I knew you had a knack at finding things"

"T-Thank you Lady Purple Heart" Red said.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice called out from the distance.

The group turned around to see Black Heart flying towards them; she landed and looked at them. "What are you doing in Lastation Neptune?" Black asked, "And Uni why are you here?"

"U-um Noire" Black Sister said, "I was helping them with something that's all"

"Noire I thought you would be happy that we're here In your turf" Purple Heart said, "After all it must get pretty lonely around these parts"

"S-shut up!" Black Heart said trying to defend herself, "I see that you brought "Him" along with you"

"Is my presence a bother to you?" Red player asked, "I would leave but I have some business to take care of out here"

"Excuse me? Who do you think your talking to?" Black Heart said.

"Now Now my faithful servant don't argue with Noire" Purple Heart commanded, "At least until we figure out what we're doing of course"

"Servant? Neptune did you just call him your servant?" Black Heart asked.

"Noire we'll have to inform you on the detail later" Purple Sister said, "But right now we have we have to figure out what to do with this"

"With that?" Black Heart said, "That mark has been here for as long as this nation has been standing, it didn't do anything until last night when Uni told me it was glowing"

"Since this nation was standing?" Black Sister repeated, "That's interesting"

Red Player examined the symbol, something then immediately sparked in his brain. "Everyone stand back," Red told them.

"Why?" Black Heart asked, "What are you planning on doing, Attack us?"

"Now I wouldn't be stupid enough to do that twice now?" Red asked with a smirk appearing on the side of his face.

Black Heart growled and backed up, everyone also back up. Red looked at the ground and inhaled. "If this doesn't work" Red said, "This is going to hurt like hell" Before anyone had a chance to ask what he meant, Red Player rose his left arm and with all his force drove it into the ground. The as he hit the ground, all of Lastation began to shake. The symbol in the ground began to glow, and soon it shattered leading a staircase downwards.

Red lifted his arm, and cracked his knuckles. "Well that was satisfying" Red said.

"Did he just-" Black Heart started.

"Break the ground?" Black Sister finished.

"Tamazaki is something special right Neptune?" Purple Sister asked.

"He really is..." Purple Heart said while smiling.

"Girls there is a staircase leading downwards just so you know" Red Player shouted. The CPUS looked at each other in confusion. "Staircase?" They said in unison.

* * *

The group followed the long staircase down, the stairs were made out of stone at the top, but as they descended it became metal.

"Gross there are webs everywhere its getting in my face and hair" Noire complained.

"Well maybe someone should of thought about that before they pleaded for us to take them along" Neptune said.

"I-I didn't beg!" Noire shouted, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything to harm my nation that's all!"

"Noire we all know you're lying" Tamazaki said, "Just give it up and admit it"

"I'll never admi-" Noire said before stopping, "N-no wait that's not what I meant!"

Neptune and Tamazaki laughed at Noire, who began to pout to herself, Nepgear and Uni exchange glances. "Poor Noire" Uni said, "I feel really bad for letting them make fun of her"

"I feel bad too," Nepgear said, "But deep down they're really joking"

"Yeah and maybe someday Noire will actually admit it" Uni smiled.

* * *

At the bottom of the steps, a glowing white chain was attached to the ground. The group looked at the chain, which was across the big dome like room.

"There it is…" Tamazaki said, "The second shackle"

"So I guess we just have to break the chain?" Nepgear said.

"What else?" Neptune asked, "We just gotta hit it a bunch until someone does one of those one time finisher skill"

"Neptune wouldn't that only be a thing if there was some sort of boss here?" Noire asked.

On sides of the room one set of eyes appeared on each side, one pair was gray while the other was white. The two creatures stepped out of the shadows; they appeared to be very large Chimera that looked to be hungry.

"….Damn it Noire " Tamazaki said.

"Well crap I was expecting two turkeys to come out of nowhere" Neptune said, "Oh well guess we're taking them on anyways"

"I don't like the looks of this" Nepgear said.

"Well we got no other options!" Uni said.

"Alright then" Tamazaki said, "Hey you extremely pale looking monsters, you hungry?"

Everyone then transformed once again, Red Player looked at the two Chimera with a smile on his face. "Well come and get your food" Red Player said.

* * *

 **Noire: Tamazaki did you just call us food?**

 **Tamazaki: Umm…No**

 **Noire: You idiot why would you say that?**

 **Tamazaki: Give me a break I was in the moment!**

 **Noire: Well it didn't feel like a "Moment" too me**

 **Nepgear: I'm getting a strong vibe that they hate each other**

 **Tamazaki and Noire: OH REALLY! WHAT GAVE AWAY?**

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, cause I certainly ha a long time making it! Just wanted it too leave at a cliffhanger cause I'm evil like that. Anyways I'l see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **P.S.: Happy Thanksgiving to you all!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Narrator:*whistles happily***

 **(Door gets knocked down)**

 **Narrator: What was that?**

 **Tamazaki: It's time…**

 **Narrator: Time for what?**

 **Neptune: Time for you too get your butt on out of here that's what!**

 **Narrator: Is it already chapter 10?**

 **Nepgear: I'm really sorry but we're going to have to get rid of you now**

 **Narrator: N-no wait I-**

 **(Fades to black and screams can be heard)**

 **Rom: Um…h-hi everyone um mister Tamazaki is doing something right now, so he can't greet you guys, um soo hope you all really like the I chapter, so um…bye!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **(Red Player)Tamazaki's POV**

* * *

The two Chimera roared shaking the whole area, the ground began to shake and fall. The five of us flew up into the air Neptune and Nepgear went after the white eyed Chimera as Noire and Uni dove straight into The gray eyes Chimera. "Tamazaki go after the seal!" Uni said, "The four of us will take on these monsters!"

I noises and flew to the chain, I turned my head to see a fireball heading towards me, I just barely dodge it burning the side of my face. I shrugged it off and continued to dodge the incoming fireballs. As I got closer to the chain I readied my arm. "I almost go it!" I yelled out. As my fist touched the chain, I could feel a shocking sensation run through my arm as I'm shot back into the wall. "Why didn't that work?" I say.

"Tamazaki are you ok?" Nepgear asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say, "I tried breaking the chain and it just shot me back!"At the moment I said that, Noire cut off one of the heads of the Chimera she was fighting, the Chimera roared in pain and agony, at the same moment the chain began to do a little.

"I think I know what we have to do" Noire said, "It's obvious that the Chimera are protecting this chain, so we just have to kill them and the seal will broken"

"That seems like the best option we have" Neptune said, "OK everyone let's do this!"

I got up from the ground to see purple like liquid heading straight towards me, I rolled out of the way of the liquid and took flight. I looked down at the liquid to see it bubbling. "It's a good thing that I dodged that otherwise I would've done" I thought. I turn my head and looked at the Chimera Lady Purple Heart and Nepgear were fighting, I charged straight towards it knocking it backwards.

"Tamazaki watch out it has venomous fangs!" Nepgear informed me. I looked at her and nodded, The Chimera began to wave its tail around and tried to hit me, Lady Purple Heart manage to block the tail with her sword, I then punched it across the room stunning it. While it was stunned Nepgear shot a beam from her gunblade , the monster didn't exactly dissapeare but we knew it was dead.

"One down one more to go!" I said. The Chimera that Noire and Uni were fighting looked more worn out that the Chimera we were fighting , but it looked like that those two were on their last legs. I charged at the Chimera but it managed to see me coming, and flew into the air, I looked at the flying Chimera, how is something that big able to fly in the air?

"Uni aim for the wings of the monster" Noire commanded, "Nepgear you do the same"

Nepgear and Uni nodded and took aim at the wings of the Chimera, and began to shoot, Lady Purple Heart and Noire looked at me. "T, Noire and I will go try to knock down towards you" Lady Purple Heart said.

"So don't screw something like this up" Noire said, "Not like I could do anything to you even if you did fail, you'd be already crushed by that thing" I nodded and watched as the two flew into the Chimera unleashing devastating attacks that would be overkill in my dimension, Nepgear and Uni at the same time both shot the wings of the Chimera injuring it. The Chimera roared as it started falling towards me. I held my stance as I waited for orders, that weren't coming at all. The Chimera was merely feet away from me, I looked at the CPUS, they weren't anywhere to be seen , where the hell did they go? It wasn't until I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Give him your worst!"

I smirked as I drove my fist through the Chimera's fist, I started delivering a fury of punches at lightning speed before delivering one powerful charged up punch right into his skull, you could hear the sound of someone's skull cracking from miles away. The Monster flew back into the chain and before it even hit the chain let out a roar before letting out his final breath. I panted heavily from the long battle, and held my arm which was in excruciating pain, I transfored back into my human form.

* * *

 **-Human-Tamazaki**

"Nice going T" Neptune complemented me, "I could hear the sound of your fist cracking from here!"

"Umm Neptune I don't think that was his fist" Nepgear said.

"Yeah it was more like the monsters skull that you could hear cracking" Uni said.

"I'm a little disturbed by that" Noire said, "J-just a little"

I looked at the chain, which was barely even glowing any more. The eyes of the monsters had dimmed and were pupiless I knew for sure that they were dead. "You know for some reason I feel that killing those things was a bad mistake" I say, "Something about that is going to come back aand having us in the future"

"I kinda get where you're going at" Noire said, "But lets not talk about that OK! just break whatever you have to break and lets be done with that" Even though my arm was throbbing I had to do it, I walked up to the chain and exhaled deeply, right when I was about to break the chaini heard a voice.

"Noire...Uni..."

I stopped and jumped at the sudden voice, I turned around to see Neptune and Nepgear with my same surprised look. but Noire and Uni were staring at me waiting for me to break the chain.

"U-um did anyone here that?" I ask in a startled tone.

"Yeah that was really strange" Nepgear said.

"What are you guys even talking about?" Noire said in a pissed tone, "are you all trying to pull a prank or something?"

"Noire I think you and your sister may have a creep on you" Neptune said, "and by that I mean someone is stalking you girl"

Noire looked confused, yet she was able to keep her serious face. "Why would someone be watching us?"

"Well someone just said you and Uni's name" Nepgear said, "Didn't you hear it?"

"I didn't hear anything" Uni said, "Maybe you guys are just hearing things"

The three of us shrugged, I turned back around to face the chain, as I was about to launch it again, the same voice came and said the same thing.

"Noire...Uni..."

"Alright how many disembodied voices are there!" Neptune asked, "The only onew we know are Nat and that narrator dude who is narrating somewhere else"

"Seriously are you OK?" Noire asked, "I think you might need to get your ears checked, cause I hear absolutely nothing"

"Tamazaki maybe you should just ignore it" Nepgear said, "Maybe it will leave once the seal is broken"

I nodded and faced towards the chain one more time, I charged up my punch, I heard the voice again but ignored it, As I went to punch the chain,I felt an invisible fist punch me straight into the gut, launching me into the wall which was across the whole room. I could already see everyone looking at me with shocked expression. If Noire and Uni say that they couldn't see that, I'm calling Luiji for a ghost problem.

"What the!" Noire said, "How...when...WHAT?"

"Noire if you didn't see that then you should probably go wear glasses...again" Neptune said.

"T-Tamazaki are you alright?" Uni asked. I gave them a thumbs up as I laid back against the wall holding my stomach.

"The chain didn't break when Tamazaki made physical Contact with it" Nepgear said, "I wonder why..."

"Maybe it has to do with that voice that you claim to hear" Noire said.

Nepgear thought for a really long time, the time it took her to think was the average time to boot up a computer, she than looked up as if she figured something out. "That's it! Maybe you and Noire have to break the chain youselves!"

"Well that would make some sense" Uni said, "You did say it was whispering our names, and this is in Lastation territory"

"Fine we'll do it" Noire leg out a frustrated with, "But if I end up like that guy back there, Then you better start running"

Noire and Uni readied themselves, Neptune and Nepgear slowly backed up to me and helped me up. "You two are standing by the exit just in case we have to book it huh?" I two of them gave me a nod while watching Noire and Uni. "Good choice" I said while proceeding to watch them too. It was so sudden and quick, the whole room flashed for a few seconds and went back to normal. By the time the flashing stopped I could ses, the chain crumpled to mere pieces.

"That was...really weird" Noire said

"Y-yeah I don't know what that was about..."Uni said.

"Hey you two doing alright?" I ask, "You aren't having any side effects huh?"

"No we aren't'" Noire said, "Wait are there side effects to doing this?"

I shook my head no, I'm pretty sure I saw Noire let out a sigh of relief. We began to make our way out of the time not looking back. Once we were out we started to make our way back to PlanetPtune, the thing that still bugs me though if Noire and Uni saw something that Me, Neptune and Nepgear didn't see, and if so what was it? I shook of the thoughts in my head and continued flying.


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **3rd POV**

* * *

 **(Somewhere not in Gameindustri)**

In the fortress, in a bedroom, a woman could be seen sleeping in her bed. The women had long brown hair running down to her waist, she had pale skin and a scar that ran across her whole face horizontally. She opened her eyes to reveal a white pupiless left eye and a golden like yellow eye. The women left her bed and yawned as she got up, she put on her clothes, and fixed her appearance. The women wore a brown cloak over a gray and black Tunic.

The women left her room, outside of her room stood two statues holding axe that had glowing yellow eyes, the women looked at the statues. "You two did a excellent job" the women said, "Keep it up and you may become mobile" The statues only leaped and then stood still, the women walked past multiple rooms, but passed them all, she stopped at a a door that opened itself. The women walked down a long narrow hallway that led to another room, the room was stadium size and in the middle was a familiar man chained up.

"Good morning Hinny" The women smiled seductively. Hinato took one look at the women, scoffed, and then looked away. The woman walked up to him, and was about to plant her lips on him, but Hinato moved his face preventing her lips from touching any part of his face. The women sighed and backed up away from him, she then noticed something off about one of Hinato's chains.

"Oh my look what we have here" The women said looking at the chain, "It looks like those two beast died from starvation?"

Hinato looked at the women with a straight face. "Whatever could you mean by that?" Hinato asked, "They were merely Chimera if my memory serves correctly, they don't need food"

"You may be right about that…" The women said, "So perhaps they were killed by something…or someone?" She got closer to Hinato as she said that, Hinato looked her in the face hiding the fact that the Chimera was killed by Tamazaki and the other CPUS, The saw that Hinato wasn't responding to her theory, she got a little suspicious and backed away from him.

"I think…" The women pondered, "I think I'll take a little trip to Gameindustri" Hinato flinched from what he said, the women smiled from his expression. "Oh don't worry Hinny I'm not going there to hurt anyone" The women said, "Well…unless I deem necessary, I'll just observe from a certain perspective that is all"

Hinato wanted to say something, but kept his mouth closed, the women walked out of the room but not before giving Hinato a wave, he gritted his teeth at her. Once she was gone, Hinato concentrated really hard and his eyes began to glow a bright blue.

* * *

 **(Back in Gameindustri)**

 **(Planetptune)**

"Hey Histoire?" Tamazaki asked, "You get any sort of message from Hinato? It's been a few days since we broke the shackle"

Histoire shook her head in disappointment, there hasn't been any sign of Hinato calling again ever since the chain was broken, Tamazaki and Histoire tried linking again, but to no luck.

"I hope we didn't do something wrong" Nepgear said, "We did break the chain so Hinato should have been able to call us back immediately"

"Man talk about not calling back" Neptune sighed, "He should of at least of left voicemail or something"

"Neptune please don't make jokes ababababaababababa!" Histoire began to shake as her eyes started glowing into a bright blue, everyone looked at Histoire as she shook up and down. Histoire stopped shaking and sighed with relief, she then projected a hologram of Hinato in front of the three.

"Hello everyone it has been some time since we last spoke" Hinato said.

"Hinato we thought you would call after we broke the chains" Nepgear said ,"It's been almost a week"

"Well you see…" Hinato said, "The time flow here is different from where you are, it has merely been only been 2 days since we first talked, and merely a few hours since you broke the chain"

"That is so cool!" Neptune said, "It's like in this video game I have where the hero was asleep for what it looked like a day, but was actually asleep for over seven years!"

"That sounds…awfully familiar" Tamazaki said, "In my world the game is called Ocarina of Zelda I think?"

"That doesn't sound right" Nepgear said, "Maybe you should tell Blanc about this, it sounds like a good game idea!"

Histoire cleared her throat and everyone went quiet, Histoire at Hinato's hologram he continued. "I'm guessing that Tamazaki was the one who destroyed the chains?"

Tamazaki shook his head, "No I wasn't, Noire and Uni did" Hinato looked at him with a confused look, "Well some voice was whispering their names that only me, Neptune, and Nepgear could hear, I tried ignoring the voice and hitting the chain, but it just shot me back"

Hinato thought, and then shook it away. "So the nation's CPUS were able to break the shackle" Hinato said, "My guess that it is going to be like that for the rest"

"It looks like it has to be" Histoire said, "Hinato I have a question to ask you"

"Go ahead sister of mine" Hinato said.

Histoire flinched from his response still unable to believe that they are related. "Hinato are you able to get Tamazaki back home to his dimension" Histoire asked, "I was guessing that If you were able to communicate with him telepathically, you would be able to send him home"

"Now that would be very interesting to have powers like that wouldn't it" Hinato asked.

"I-I'm sorry I just thought-"

"Hold it Histy!" Neptune stopped, "Obviously he does have those powers, cause he DIDN'T say he didn't have them"

"Neptune he doesn…"

"Actually Neptune is correct" Hinato smiled.

Everyone's jaw dropped, everyone looked at Neptune who was standing with her hands on her hips proud of her skills. "S-so Hinato you'll be able to get me back home?" Tamazaki asked.

"Well once you save me of course" Hinato said, "I'm sorry but I must go again I apologize"

"W-wait Hinato before you go I need to ask you something!" Nepgear asked, "Tamazaki is an APL, but what does APL even stand for?"

"I had a feeling that this would be asked from you Nepgear" Hinato said, "APL stands for Alpha Player Link"

"Alpha Player Link huh" Neptune repeated, "Sounds like they are more lifelike or whatever than CPUS"

"It does have player in the name" Tamazaki said.

"If that is everything you wish to know" Hinato said, "I will be taking my leave now"

"Until then Hinato" Histoire said. Hinato's hologram disappeared and Histoire's eyes returned to normal.

"Alright so where to now?" Tamazaki asked, "Lowee or Leanbox?"

"Well um….actually we can't go to any right now" Nepgear said, "Lowee is holding a festival for there mascots 50th Birthday, and Leanbox is closed off due to a infestation of Proxvaders"

"Yeash I feel bad for Vert" Neptune said, "Oh well looks like we're gonna have to go in the next few chapters"

"It looks like you have no another choice" Histoire sighed, "But you all may need a break after making you work for the past few days"

"Alright! We're Histy approved!" Neptune cheered.

* * *

A few hours after the call, everyone was doing there own thing, while Tamazaki sat in his room looking up at the ceiling, nearly about to die from boredom. He heard his door opened, he looked at the doorway to Neptune standing there.

"Heya T you doing anything right now?" Neptune asked.

"Nope just sitting here" Tamazaki said, "Literally about to die from lack of entertainment"

"Perfect!" Neptune said, "So I was thinking if you wanted to go on a, I guess what they call a date?"

Tamazaki looked at Neptune a little surprised at what she just asked him. Even though he only knew Neptune for almost a week, he knew that she wasn't the type of girl to go on dates Tamazaki just shrugged it off.

"Sure" Tamazaki said a little surprised, "When are we going?"

Neptune walked over to Tamazaki and grabbed him by the shirt collar; she then began to drag him out of the room smiling.

"How about now!" Neptune laughed.

* * *

 **Neptune: Heya T you think that Narrator guy will ever come back?**

 **Tamazki: I highly doubt that Nep, there is no way he's able to travel stories**

 **(Knocks on the door can be heard)**

 **Nepgear: answers Hello Is the-…**

 **Sierra:….Umm i'm…um really confused about this too**

 **Dante: Is Tamazaki home? I just wanted to return a package that was sent to me In person**

 **Tamazaki: Nepgear who…Dante what the hell? Why are you here?**

 **Dante: To give you back an unwanted gift!**

 **Neptune: We got some story crossers people! Everyone get to the emergency dimensional collapsion bunker!**

 **Sierra: Would that even work?**

 **Narrator: C-can I say anyth-**

 **Everyone: NO!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **Tamazaki's POV**

"Come on T we gotta hurry before the place closes!" Neptune said while pulling me. So here's a quick recap on what happened. Hinato told us that we successfully broke one of the chains that imprisoned him, meaning that every nation has one, we would go visit the other nations but they all are busy with their own thing right now, leaving us with a day off. Neptune then decides to ask me out on a date, which still surprises me and now she's taking me somewhere I don't know.

"Nep where are we going?" I decide to ask her where we are going. Neptune turned towards me, and gave me a wink and smile. "You'll find out real soon!" Nep said.

After walking through Planetptune for some time, we shortly arrived at our destination; I looked up to see a massive ferris wheel spinning. I soon realized that we were at a Carnival. "The carnival?" I say.

"Where else could I have taken you to?" Nep asked, "Maybe I could of taken you too somewhere…private?" I backed up as she said that, Neptune just laughed at me. "I'm just messing with ya T" Nep said, "I just wanted to take you here since this place is new"

"Well that's a nice thing of you to do" I say, "Even though something like this is probably in your nature"

"Well I am a nice gal…" Neptune said, "Anyways we gotta get going before this place closes! It always does at a random time for some reason" Neptune ran inside and I went after her, but not before walking past a sign that said: OPEN: 2:00 to 7:00. I guess we don't really have to worry about time since it's only around 4:00.

* * *

We walked through the carnival, looking at all the games and playing them of course. We really were having a great time…well Neptune was anyways, my wallet was taking blows from all side every game we played I felt it get lighter and lighter. We then came across a high striker game…you know that game where you use the hammer and hit the lever with all your strength.

"Hey its one of those Highstriker thingies" Neptune pointed out, "I haven't seen those things in like…weeks"

"I'm surprised that you know what these things are" I say, "I shouldn't since this world is revolved around games…"

"Yeah well I practically just read your thoughts so I already know what it is" Neptune smiled, "After all I do have this ability to break the fourth wall whenever I want, and not get in trouble by the author by it!"

"That…" I began to think, "That I can't argue with"

Neptune looked up at the Highstriker and by her face expression, she was thinking of something pretty devious. Nep looked at me like she was about to ask me to do a deed like kill someone, she was even rubbing her hands together! Who can trust that?

"Hey T I got a…idea" Nep said, "Why don't you use that little arm of yours to win this game?"

"Neptune you honestly think I'm going to do that?" I asked, "It's that I don't want to do it, I just think I might break the game if I do that"

Neptune then put her hands on my chest and looked up at me in the eyes, I attempted to look away but still saw her puppy eyes in the corner of my eyes. I looked at her only a few minutes before finally giving in to her innocence.

"F-fine" I say finally giving in, "I'll do it" Neptune pumped her fist in the air, like she thought that it wasn't going to work. "Alright!" Neptune cheered, "I gotta do this on you more often!" I just let out a sigh. I paid the man at the counter, he handed me a hammer. I walked over too the highstriker and let out a heavy sigh, I looked back and saw Neptune followed by a group of citizens watching me.

"Here goes nothing…" I say. With all of my force I slammed the hammer into the lever with all of my might...Let's just say that we MAY owe the someone some money, The bell ended up going straight up into the air, with the amount of force I hit it with, it didn't look like it was going to land anytime soon. Everyone looked up at the Sky and stared in silence.

"That...was Awesome!" Neptune said. Neptune's wordswere followed by applause from the crowd of people, for some reason these people are used to things like this happening, this nation may be beautiful but it still has its quirks. The guy who owned the machine was surprised, he gave me a necklace that looked like Neptune's D-Pad hairclips in her hair. I'm pretty sure he gave me death stareas we left.

* * *

"T you did great!" Nep complimented me, "I knew you were strong and all, but that thing literally went rocketing Sky high" I sighed and took out the necklace I handed it to Neptune who looked at it confused.

"Oh come Nep you know that's a necklace" I said, "You know you put it around your neck and wear it"

"No it's not that" Neptune said, "I'm just confused on why your giving this too me"

"Well it is yours" I say while smiling after all I did win this for you, "So you should keep it" Neptune looked at the necklace and smiled, I noticed her face was becoming a little red, but that probably must be me seeing things. "Thanks T" she smiled.

* * *

As we were about to leave the carnival, Neptune stopped suddenly, I looked at her as she was looking up at the ferris wheel. I looked at the ferris wheel and then looked back at her, she was now looking at me, her expression on her face told me what she wanted, and to tell the truth I sort of wanted to go on the ferris wheel too, I nodded without letting her say anything, we walked towards the ferris wheel, with the last of my money I paid for the ride, we both went in the carriage and soon the ride began to activate. While I was sitting in my seat Neptune was looking out the window nlike a little kid, staring at the view.

"Wow! This looks really nice when your not trying to get killed" Neptune said, "It...really is...something right...T?" Neptune's voice started to get progressively softer and her eyes began to get heavy. She sat down next to me and yawned. "Huh I never thought I would be so tired..." Nep yawned, "T can I lay on your arm?"

"u-um y-yeah go ahead" I laid her head on my shoulder, next thing you know she was asleep, I didn't know what happened, but I felt something happen in my heart, for some reason...whenever Neptune smiles at me, I always get this weird feeling, I don't know how to describe it but, it certainly isn't a bad thing. I looked at Neptune and her sleeping face, she looked like she was having a dream that she didn't want to wake up from.

* * *

After the ride was over, I decided to carry Neptune back to the basilicom, it was pretty late out when we got out. When we got to the basilicom, I saw Nepgear who was just about to head to bed herself, she volunteered to take Neptune.

"Hey Tamazaki?" Nepgear said to me before I started to walk away, "I don't know if you know this...but Neptune has been talking about you alot lately"

"She has?" I say

"Yeah, she pretty much can't stop thinking about you apparentl" Nepgear began to smile. Neptune managed to hit her head into Nepgear's shoulder,yet she was still asleep. "I should probably stop talking now" Nepgear said, "But...please Tamazaki...take good care of my sister until you have to leave" I liked at Nepgear and gave her a nod.

"I'll protect her with all of my life"


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 **(Lowee's Basilicom)**

A week after the festival for their mascot, Lowee was finally opened back up to the public. Now that Lowee is open, Neptune, Nepgear, and Tamazaki decide to go continue their quest to save Hinato….Well when I say decided I mostly mean force, Histoire kicked them out of the Basilicom. The group arrives at Lowee and explains everything to Blanc.

"Wait you were expelled from school by doing what?" Blanc said. Tamazaki shook his hands and face palmed, "S-sorry wrong story!" Tamazaki said.

After the major misunderstanding because of someone's stupidity, the three tell Blanc about the CORRECT situation, the one that is relevant to the plot.

"So let me see if I got everything right" Blanc said, "Histoire has a brother named Hinato, who is trapped somewhere unknown, and to find him you have to break shackles that are keeping him imprisoned, in the end when you do save him, he'll take Tamazaki back to his home dimension?"

"Blanc you understood what we told you, even though it was coming from us?" Neptune said, "Gee Blanc you really are intelligent"

"Neptune we've known each other for a very long time" Blanc said, "it's not hard to understand you language anymore"

"So Blanc, will you help us?" Nepgear asked, "This may be a little too much for you, so we'll understand if you decide not to help us" Blanc stayed silent as she thought about it, she looked at them and gave them a nod.

"Ok fine I'll help you" Blanc said, "This situation does seem like it would be fun"

"Awesome! Blanc has joined the party!" Neptune cheered, "Now we have two hard hitters in the group, now we crack open even more coconuts!"

Speaking of nuts, unknown to everyone except for Neptune the door was creaking open slowly, Neptune took notice at the door and suddenly spot a book heading straight towards her at 20 miles per hour, she ducked and the book went over her head, the book went straight towards Tamazaki and nailed him right in the…coconuts? Everyone went wide-eyed and looked at Tamazaki who stood still in silence.

"Oh goodness" Nepgear said.

"H-hey uh T you doing ok?" Neptune asked. Tamazaki fell to his knees and inhaled deeply. "FFFFFUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

 **(Outskirts of Lowee)**

On Lowee's boarder, a small portal opened making any nearby creatures flee, the same women who's nmae is yet to be revealed stepped out of the portal. She took a deep breath and looked around the snowy scenery. "Ahhh Lowee " The women said, "Your always changing in may different ways, but soon the only thing that will change is your existence" The women let out a small cough and turned her head in confusion.

"Strange did I just let out a cough?" The women said, "I'm not capable of getting sick, hmph must be the different type of atmosphere in this world...unless it's...no it can't be they haven't existed for over thousands of years. The women shook off any remaining thoughts and began to walk towards a shrine. A grin appeared on her face, she lifted her finger and shot a small beam out of it. The shrine blew up making the area shake.

"That should be enough to cause some trouble around here" The women made her way through the forest, staying out of sight of anyone she encountered.

* * *

 **(Back at Lowee's Basilicom)**

"Umm Neptune what is that?" Blanc asked pointing towards the oobject that Neptune was holding, "I told you to go out and get some snow from outside, not go out to get some Snow-CONES" Neptune held a snow cone in her hand, she looked at Blanc with a confused expression. "But Blanc isn't a snow cone still technically counted as something cold" Neptune argued, "After all it Does have "Snow" in the name.

"Neptune it pratically isn't a cone any more if you are the whole entire thing" Blanc said, "And also you'be been licking it ever since you got back, so you honestly think Tamazaki is going to let you put your DNA on his-" Tamazaki let out a loud groan interrupting Blanc mid-sentence, Rom and Ram sat next to Tamazaki,they were tending to him as if they were playing doctor.

"umm Ram,why did you hit Mister Tamazaki?" Rom asked her gave Rom a shrug, "I was actually aiming for Neptune" Ram admitted, "But it hit him instead, but hey at least I got Stranger bonus!"

"R-Ram..." Tamazaki said, "I swear one day, I am going to put a bell on you, so when I'll know when your coming..."

"Umm T-Tamazaki, could you please think about what you just said, and how people are going to look at you by saying that" Tamazaki thought for a minute, and realized...he could get thrown in jail for what he was thinking! "I did not mean it like that!" Tamazaki shouted. Not too long later, a blue haired girl, wearing red glasses walked into the room, not noticing Tamazaki who she stepped on.

"Excuse me Lady Blanc" The girl said, "Mr. Iwoto Sakuya is on the phone, he wishes to have a word with you"

"Tell him I will be there shortly" Blanc said, "And Mina could you please get him some ice?" Mina turned her head and saw Tamazaki on the floor, he sat up. "Hello Miss" Tamazaki greeted.

This is Mina, Lowee's Oracle and caretaker of Rom and Ram, Mina has somewhat of a ordinary life,since she is a Oracle her duties are to help her goddess to the best of their abilites,.The one stressful thing about her job though is the caretaking part, Rom and Ram usually cause trouble and make it impossible for Mina to have a break, thare when her strict personality comes into play.

"Oh it is certainly most pleasant to meet you Tamazaki" Mina said, "I'm sorry but I must go now, please don't hesitate to ask me about anything " Soon Blanc and Mina both leave the room to important things. "Hey Rom lets go read those books that Blanc thinks we don't know about!" Ram ran out of the room before Rom could even say antrying, Rom followed her, leaving Tamazaki, Neptune and Nepgear by themselves.

"umm Tamazaki how does it feel?" Nepgear asked.

"How does what feel?" Tamazaki asked. Nepgear's face started to become Red, she tried to find the right words but to no avail. "Umm...Neptune! Maybe you should ask!"

"Hey hey Nep Jr. it isn't right to pawn off questions like these to big sister" Neptune said with her face becoming red as well, "It just doesn't go with the cycle of how things work!" Neptune and Nepgear were arguing for on who should tell Tamazaki, about his ..."area".They then stop when they see Tamazaki laughing at them. "Man you two would make the perfect comedy duo" Tamazaki laughed, "I know what you girls meant ,I was just trying to have a little...fun" Neptune and Nepgear looked at Tamazaki as if they were about to kill him, which they were. Tamazaki backed up while they walked closer to him.

"Oh dear God wherever you are" Tamazaki prayed, "Please...send me a arm cast" Suddenly the door flew open, making the sound echo throughout the large halls of the basilicom, Blanc stood at the doorway with glowing red eyes, yup Blanc is at her peak, the blood moon has risen, They've made a terrible mistake, g-

"Will you keep that Damn pilehole of yours shut" Blanc yelled, "or else I'll rip the wind pipe right out of you throat!"

S-sorry Blanc...

"Now which one if you dumbasses destroyed our damn shrine?" Blanc asked, "Tamazaki you'd better speak up if you want to live"

" Wait hold on first of all quarantine are you talking about?" Tamazaki asked, "And second of all, I'm not the only one here Neptune and Nepgear are...not here" As if they heard it coming, Neptune and Nepgear quickly ran and his somewhere to avoid Blanc's Fiery rage,Tamazak let out a small meep as Blanc stood her way over to hI'm, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled her close to him.

"Listen bub, tonight I have to go to this damn conference and apologize to all my people about its destruction" Blanc gritted her teeth, "If you think I'm preforming this stupid thing on my own then your dead wrong" Blanc began to drag Tamazaki out of the room, Tamazaki tried getting for Blanc to let go of him. "Please Blanc I suck at Politics, you'll be making a huge mistake!"

Halfway across the room, Tamazaki spotted the Nep Sisters hiding under the table, they made eye contact, the sisters pleaded for Tamazaki not to say anything. "OH HELL NO!" Tamazaki growled, "If I'm dying, you two are coming to the "Game over" screen with me!" Tamazaki managed to grab both Neptune and Nepgear, who were both squirming to get free. Blanc kept on going despite the extra weight, it was practically nothing to her.

* * *

 **I apologize that this chapter came out really late, I've been busy with some upcoming things now that it that time of the year,so Chapters will be coming out later than usual, but I'll try to get them up as early as they can be.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 **(Center of Lowee, 8:00 PM)**

In the middle of Lowee, stood a large building; inside stood all citizens of Lowee socializing with each other. In the back of the building was a dressing room. Tamazaki stood outside the dressing room with his arms cross leaning against the wall. Tamazaki's hair was neat and formal, he wore the same shirt but with a black tie, he had on black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"This is still ridiculous" Tamazaki said to himself, 'Whay do we always have to be at the wrong place at the wrong time?" Tamazaki sighed and looked at the room to his right, it was the women's changing room, and to his experience this could only mean danger. "I should probably move away from here" Tamazaki said, "Last time I was by the women's changing room, I got kicked multiple times and expelled from school"

After a few minutes of waiting, Neptune, Nepgear, and Blanc stepped out the changing room in their CPU Forms; Purple Heart wore a purple dress and long purple gloves, Purple Sister wore a pink dress with long white gloves, and White Heart wore a blue dress with white gloves. Tamazaki stared in awe at the Goddess as their beauty shined in the moonlight….wait aren't they inside?

"Uhh…." Tamazaki spoke, "You all look…nice"

"Tch something tells me you didn't talk to girls much didn't you" White Heart asked.

"Hey I tried at least!" Tamazaki said, "At least give me a A- for effort" White Heart sighed at Tamazaki's lack of self confidence and stupidity, She turned to Purple Heart and Purple Sister, "You two do remember what you have to say right?"

"Yes Blanc we remember our lines" Purple Sister, "Do you really think that it would be ok if we do this, we're from a different nation after all…"

"As far as I know these people know that you're here" White Heart said, "So unless you try anything funny, then my nation won't go wild on you" Tamazaki gave Blanc a nervous look, "Y-your people are that vicious huh" Tamazaki said laughing nervously.

* * *

In the crowd of people, the same women WHO HAS YET TO REVEAL HER DAMN NAME, was staying hidden. "Perfect…." The women said, "All of Lowee's citizens are in one place, It's almost time to unleash "It"

Tamazaki made his way into the crowd of people, unknowingly standing next to the women, White Heart came out on the platform, the whole nation clapped as she made her appearance. Not long after The CPU forms of the Nep sisters came onto the platform, they're appearance was followed by boos.

"Damn tough crowd" Tamazaki said. White Heart cleared her throat. "Good evening Citizens of Lowee" White Heart said, "Today at approximately 3:24 PM our mascot's shrine was destroyed"

"Idiot" The women said, "It was at 3:10" Tamazaki looked at the women confused, "I'm sorry did you say something to me ma'am?" The women shook her head at Tamazaki. "N-no not at all" she said.

"As a result of it's destruction, our nation has gotten weaker" White Heart said, "The two CPU of Planetptune have come to speak about it" White Heart moved back and Purple Sister moved forward, the women rolled up her sleeve to reveal a watch with a timer counting down.

"Good evening Lowee" Purple Sister greeted, "As we heard about Lowee's mascots shrine destruction, we knew Lowee that it needed our help, since it has done so much for us in the past" Purple sister moved back as well, Purple Heart then stepped up.

"As you are all aware of who I am" Purple Heart said, "To help rebuild the shrine, Planetptune will be sending a larger amount of material to help with its reconstruction" The crowd then began to clap at Purple Heart's announcement. The women then sighed and looked at her watch, it had gone down to zero. The ground to began to shake; all citizens then started to worry.

"What is that?" White Heart asked, "This doesn't feel like a earthquake at all"

"It feels like something is…rising?" Purple Sister said. Not too long after, outside of the building a large robot began to rise out from the ground, it was a combination of blue and white, the robot mech stood outside the building looking into it from the skyview. "Is that a fricken mech?" Someone from the crowd called out, "Oh god everyone run! We're going to die!"

The whole nation began to panic running out of the building in terror, the women gave a devious smile as she walked over to the window of the building, the Mech extended it's arm out allowing the women to climb onto its shoulder. "It looks like Lowee will be falling soon" the women said, "You know…I wasn't expecting to start something this early"

The three CPUS saw the women sitting on the shoulder of the mech, they all made eye contact, the women began to chuckle to herself. "Hey who the hell do you think you are?" White Heart shouted, "You just waltz right into my nation trying to destroy things huh?"

"Oh my CPU White Heart is talking to me" The women said sarcastically, "Oh no I guess I'll just have to stop what I'm doing now" The mech then began to raise it's fist and aimed at the three CPUS, "On second thought" The women said, "Maybe I'll continue playing with my toy"

The Mech threw a punch at the CPUS, They flew in the air just barely missing the punch, the punch then ended up destroying the whole building and a few buildings around it. "Blanc we have to stop this thing at all cost" Purple Heart said, "We can't have it leaving Lowee in ruins and destroying the other nations"

"Don't you obviously think that was the plan from the start?" White Heart shouted. The CPUS Bodies then began to glow; their processor units removed their dresses. The three of them all charged at the women, she raised her arm,the Mech did the same, and swatted at them knocking Purple Sister back sending her through multiple buildings.

"Nep Jr.!" Purple Heart called out. Purple Heart then struck at the arm of the mech, tearing off some of its metal, the eyes of the mech then began to turn red as It looked at Purple Heart.

"SCANNING TARGET" The mech spoke, "TARGET LOCKED, TERMINATION MODE V2.0 IS ACTIVATED" The mech pointed its hands at Purple Heart firing missiles at her, she was able to dodge all but one of the missiles, it launch her to the ground, making a crater. Purple Heart laid in the crater dazed from the blow and impact. White Heart took this moment of opportunity to attack it from the behind. The mech quickly turned around grabbing White Heart crushing her in it's hand.

"Oh this is just a beautiful sight!" The women said, "I can't believe that you pathetic CPU couldn't take down a larger version of a children's toy" White Heart Screamed in pain as her body was getting crushed. The women looked down at Purple Heart who suddenly turned back into Neptune, she breathed heavily and tried to pull herself up but couldn't. "I-i'm not d-done yet" Neptune coughed, "This wrinkled lady, can't take us down so easily"

"Wrinkled you say?" The women said, "Well maybe I should show a little girl like you, what wrinkled ladies like me can do to you!" The mech raised it's foot and was about to stomp Neptune who closed her eyes,as its foot was about to crush her , a strong impact from the bottom of its foot sent it flying backwards, Neptune opened her eyes to see Red Player standing in front of her. "T!" Neptune said, "Where in all of Gameindustri have you been?"

"I apologize for my late arrival Lady Purple Heart" Red Player said, "I had to escort the citizens of Lowee to safety" The Mech got back up on its feet, the women put her hand on her head. "Lady Purple Heart it would wise to check on your sister and see if she is OK" Red said,"I will free Blanc" As Red was about to take off in the air, he felt something keeping him on the ground, he turned his head to see Neptune clinging onto his jacket. "T please hear me out on this" Neptune said in a soft tone, "Just promise me...Promise that you won't die on me"

Red looked at Neptune and smiled nodding. "I would never depart without letting you know first" Neptune let go of Red and ran over through the multiple buildings to help her sister. Red Player flew up into the sky, now him and the women were staring at each other. "I'm guessing that you are the one who is being all of this?" Red asked.

"I'm sitting on top of a giant mech, that has the power to destroy a whole nation " The women said, "What does it look like to you? Red began to shake his head, he looked at White Heart who was still in the fist of the Mech, she was unconscious. "Who are you?" Red asked,"Why are you doing this?"

The women sighed and looked at Red with a smile appearing on her face,"Well I couldn't hide my identity any longer now..." The women said, "My name is Uhrevia, I'm the one who is going to rip Gameindustri apart until nothing is left!" The Mech shot out missiles again, this time they followed Red chasing him around, he flew towards the arm of the Mech that was holding White Heart, he tricked the Missiles into going straight into the arm of the Mech, It blew off the metal covering protecting it, revealing wires. "My Mech you destroyed its arms!" Uhrevia shouted. "Who do you think you are?"

Red looked at Uhrevia, she looked like she was boiling with anger, I mean...if someone destroyed my favorite item, I probably would be boiling Hot Dog water too. "I am Tamazaki aka Red Player" Red said, "I am Planetptune's APL who serves Lady Purple Heart only" Uhrevia froze after hearing what he said, she was shaking in fear as she looked at him.

"N-no...your no real..." Uhrevia said, "YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

 **To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 13 (REUPLOADED)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **(Red Player) Tamazaki's POV**

The armored Mech swung it's fist at me, it hit me sending me through multiple buildings. I didn't know what Uhrevia meant by me not being real; I do know that she is apparently In need of mental help, her eyes were twitching furiously as the Mech continued to attack me, I did my best to avoid it's hits. "APL haven't existed for thousands of years!" Uhrevia said, "How are you something THAT DOESN'T EXIST?"

I charged directly at the Mech and with all my might, I smashed the armor off its left arm, the left arm was made out of pure stone, the Mech's eyes began to glow blue. "TARGET PROVES TO BE VERY HOSTILE" The Mech spoke, "TERMINATION MODE V3 ACTIVATED"

The Mech suddenly grew larger in size, I looked up in horror as it grew bigger in size, Uhrevia officially had a crazed look on her face, The Mech started to spin around like a cyclone destroying everything in its path. Blanc started to regain consciousness, all I could see washer glowing red eyes before the Mech's literally exploded into pieces. I looked up at the Mech and looked around for Blanc, but she was no where to be seen.

"Tamazaki what are you just doing standing there?" Blanc said. I turn my head to see Blanc next to me looking up at the Mech, she looked really pissed off, but at the same time It looked like she was holding back tears. "That crazed bitch is going to destroy my whole nation nation is someone doesn't kick her ass,"

"Blanc maybe we should try attacking at the same time" I suggested,"It only has the use of one arm, and if we move quick enough the mech won't be able to hit us" Blanc looked at me as if I was stupid or worse, she looked directly at Uhrevia, I looked at her as well I then began to notice something. When Uhrevia moved her arm, the Mech moved as well. It finally came to me, Uhrevia was controlling the Mech, why else would she sit on top of it. "You see that right?" Blanc said, "Her movements are linked with the Mech, so all we have to do is take her down and destroy the Mech when it isn't mobile"

Blanc and I gave each other a nod, we then began to charge at the Mech once again, this time dodging every obstacle that came in our way. Just then, the Mech's eyes starred glowing orange,it began to shoot lasers, When the laser touch my gauntlet, It hurt more than what it usually should have. I felt the area around me get more distorted, I was trapped inside a orange looking sphere, I tried to move but my body just wouldn't, I could feel my power...weakening as time p-passed. "It's no use" I said, "I-i'm finished..."

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Tamazaki was forced out his APL transformation, the ball still stayed together as Tamazaki floated inside unconscious. Inside Tamazaki's mind he stood there looking at the ground. He sighed and looked up, he saw a familiar face standing on the other side of the room, well familar to him at least. "Tam are you giving up?" The figure said, "You can't lose so easily"

Tamazaki looked at the figure, he stayed silent the figure turned their head in curiosity. "Tam you can't do that think about all the people who care about you" The figure said, "Just open your eyes, your surrounded by people who love...you" The figure's final words echoed in the darkness, Tamazaki looked at the ground and smiled. "Thanks...little bro"

* * *

Tamazaki slowly opened his eyes, he was greeted by Nepgear, Rom and Ram who were all kneeling beside him. "Nepgear..." Tamazaki said, "y-you're ok"

"T-Tamazaki your awake!" Nepgear said, "We were all so worried, you stopped breathing so see thought you were dead"

"I thought Mister Tamazaki really did die" Rom cried.

"Pfft yeah it would suck if he did die" Ram said while trying to hold something back.

"Ram weren't you just crying too?" Nepgear asked, "You did cry more than Rom"

"Did not!" Ram argued, "I splashed water on my head, so there!" Tamazaki looked around, it seemed like he was back at Lowee's Basilicom, even the CPU Candidates were present the main CPUS were no where to be seen. "Girls where is Neptune and Blanc?" I ask, "And what happened to the giant Mech that we were fighting?" The Candidates looked at each other and then back at Tamazaki.

"Well the Mech managed to destroy half of Lowee, it actually managed to get out of the city and is now roaming throughout Gameindustri " Nepgear said, "Blanc went to go search for women on top of the mech, same goes for Neptune"

"Neptune and Blanc both left to go find that women?" Tamazaki asked, "despite their terrible conditions?"

"Well you can understand why Blanc left" Nepgear said, "b-but for Neptune..." Nepgear decided to silence herself not wanting to say a word, Tamazaki raised an eyebrow at Nepgear, he looked at Rom and Ram who both averted his gaze. He continued to look at Nepgear, who was trying her hardest not to crack under pressure, sadly she only lasted a total of 30 seconds before cracking.

"Neptune left cause she wanted revenge!" Nepgear blurted out, "she thought you were dead, and wanted to find that women , I tried to stop her but she got really mad at me, I'm really sorry Tamazaki i've never seen Neptune so mad about anything before, I ju-" Tamazaki put his hand on Nepgear's head and smiled.

"It's alright" Tamazaki said, "You told me everything, it wasn't so hard huh?" Nepgear shook her head and sighed with relief, Tamazaki git up and looked at the CPU Candidates. "I have a plan, and I need the three of you to help me with it"

* * *

 **(Outskirts of Lowee')**

"Aghh!" Purple Heart let out groan of pain before finally falling to her knees, Uhrevia jumped off the Mech and walked over to Purple Heart, she held her head up and looked her in the eyes. "Hm Hm" Uhrevia giggled, "I find girls like you enjoyable in this state,you'd make a great prisoner next to Hinny" She then kicked Purple Heart sending her rolling into stone, Uhrevia put her foot on Purple Heart as she started to scream in pain.

"Please continue acreaming" Uhrevia laughed, "Nothing is better than the sounds of a women getting beaten to death!" Not too long after there was rustling in the bushes, Uhrevia took quick notice of this and ran back to the mech, right as she was about to climb back on, two beams shot from the sky and hit the rest of the Mech freezing them. Uhrevia looked in shock as she saw her Mech frozen in front of her. All of the sudden like a speeding bullet, something went straight through the Mech blowing it up, the blast sent her flying across the field. She catched herself, and looked at the fire that was forming. She then saw someone walking out of the fire with Purple Heart in their arms, it was soon recognized to be Red Player.

"You again" Uhrevia said, "You know I'm really sick of you" Red remained silent, all he did was stare at Uhrevia with a death stare. "Well you know what, I'm going let you live for now" Uhrevia said, "But just be warned Red Player, the next time you see me, will mark your final days in this world" Uhrevia gave Red Player an evil smile, as she opened a rift hole and stepped inside, she looked at him untill the portal was completely closed off.

* * *

Purple Heart opened her eyes, she could see that she was moving. but not by herself. She looked at Red, he looked back at her and smiled. "T" Purple Heart said in a soft tone, "You're not dead" Red shook his head.

"I told you" Red said, "I wouldn't leave you without telling you" Purple Heart buried her head into Red's chest. "I said some nasty things to Nep Jr." Purple Heart said.

"She already forgives you" Red said,"she understands how you wanted to avenge me, but you didn't have to do that, I'm your protector"

"That's not the only reason..." Purple Heart said, "Its because...I..." she shook her head, erasing what she was about to say. Purple Heart looked at Red, when Red turned his head away from her, Purple Heart leaned in towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Red's face turned Red (No pun intended) and looked at Purple Heart who was fast asleep in his arms smiling.


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Starting this chapter I'm going to start adding emotes to represent Histoire's text, also I'm going to try to make everyone more into character**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **3rd POV**

* * *

A month had passed since Tamazaki had arrived in Gameindustri. After Uhrevia's attack, everyone had to recover, both physically and emotionally. Lowee was still rebuilding itself but thanks to the materials sent over by Planetptune, it wouldn't take long before the nation was back to it's original state.

* * *

 **(Planetptune, 2:00 AM at the Basilicom)**

The Basilicom was once again quiet this time of night, Histoire was out at a meeting with all the other Oracles discussing the future of their nations, Tamazaki was also out of the Basilicom late, he promised to Blanc that he would help with reconstruction in Lowee, taking lots of time out of his day, and the Nep Sisters were fast asleep in their room, the two sisters couldn't do anything to help as they were the most injured in the fight.

Inside the Nep Sister's room, Neptune was tossing and turning in her sleep, like she was having a nightmare. Neptune whimpered as she held her pillow against her chest and was kicking against the wall.

* * *

 **(Inside Neptune's Nightmare)**

Neptune stood somewhere in a dimensional gateway, she looked around wondering where she was, she then saw a giant portal and standing before it was Tamazaki with his back towards her.

"Neptune, it looks like my time here is up" Tamazaki said, "I had a really great time here, spending the last few months of my life with you and everyone…"

Neptune tried to open her mouth and say something, but it was like a strange force was keeping it shut, Tamazaki continued to speak; he turned around and faced Neptune.

"But…why does it feel like I'm forgetting something…" Tamazaki contemplated, "Like…I'm forgetting to finish something I've started…"

Tamazaki started to walk towards Neptune; she attempted to speak again, but still couldn't open her mouth.

"Something was keeping me here…" Tamazaki said, "No not something…someone was keeping me from leaving this place, I think I know who…"

Tamazaki stopped in front of Neptune, she looked up at him, as he put his hand on her cheek and stared deeply into her eyes. Finally Neptune was able to open her mouth, tears were streaming down her face.

"T I don't want you leave!" Neptune cried, "I want you to stay here cause…. cause I-"

Tamazaki put his finger on Neptune's mouth; Neptune stopped talking but still cried in Tamazaki's arms. The two of them looked each other in the eyes.

"Neptune… " Tamazaki started, "I love y-you-you"

Tamazaki began to start repeating the same word over and over again, like he was an android glitching out. The area they were in started to shred into pieces. Neptune looked at him in terror; she backed away from Tamazaki and looked around the whole area, which was falling apart. She soon began to start falling into a dark empty void.

"Neptune" A voice called to her, "Neptune wake up!"

"B-back off!" Neptune said, "I'll Nep you up if you come near me!"

"Neptune you're having a nightmare!" The voice called out, "Wake up!"

* * *

 **(Back in reality)**

Nepgear shook Neptune repeatedly to wake her up from her ongoing Nightmare, When Neptune did wake up, she jolted up from her bed panting. Nepgear surprised by her sister's sudden awakening, fell back on her behind.

"What the heck!" Neptune said, "Jr. is something wrong, are those guys who were asking you out at the door again?"

"N-no Neptune" Nepgear answered, "I woke you up because you were having a nightmare!"

Neptune looked at her sister in confusion, to Neptune's knowledge she never has any sort of nightmares, and if she did she would only remember only the less important parts of it.

"N-nah I'm fine" Neptune reassured her sister, "I was just thinking about something funny Noire said the other day"

Nepgear gave Neptune a "Don't lie to me" look, Neptune sighed as she fell back on her bed, Nepgear sat next to her.

"Alright I was sorta having this dream or nightmare about T leaving" Neptune admitted, "I think he might've have turned into a robot that was lagging worse than that "EP" game"

"Neptune do you want Tamazaki to go home?" Nepgear asked, "I know that I shouldn't be asking you this since we've only completed one fourth of our goal but…."

"I…I…." Neptune tried to find the right words to say, "I g-guess so yeah"

Nepgear knew something was wrong with Neptune, Neptune was always the sarcastic, carefree, funny girl who would always make everyone laugh regardless of their mood, now she was a literate, serious, depressed girl who'd make everyone she meet cry. Nepgear thought about the problem for a few minutes realizing something.

"Excuse me Neptune?" Nepgear asked, "Can I ask you something that may offend you a little bit?"

Neptune took her attention off the ceiling and looked at her sister, she gave her a "ask away baby sis" look, Nepgear inhaled deeply.

"Well um Neptune, you seem to talk about Tamazaki a lot…" Nepgear said, "Do you…Maybe or kinda, "like" Tamazaki?"

Neptune's face had gone fully Red, she hid her face in her pillow, but it was no use Nepgear had already seen her blushing red face, she couldn't help but smile at Neptune.

"Aww my big sister has a crush on someone" Nepgear said, "that's really cute!"

"Nep Jr. Your big sister is in her knees right now, don't say a word about this to T" Neptune begged, "You don't want to see you're big sister all depressed do you?"

"No not at all Neptune!" Nepgear said, "I'm just a little confused, why don't you want him to know?"

"Do I look like a girl who can attract guys easily?" Neptune asked, "All I need is some time, some advice, and some cookies"

"Who do you think can hel-" Nepgear started before stopping, "Wait a minute, Neptune why do you need cookies?"

"T loves cookies apparently" Neptune said, "it's like his version of pudding"

"T-that's very interesting" Nepgear laughed nervously, "Like I was saying, who do you think can help you with advice"

"Well let's see" Neptune pondered, "Lonely Heart is lonely so that wouldn't help at all, Blanc can write about romance but can't experience it, so that only leaves one option left…"

* * *

 **(Leanbox, 4:00 AM at its Basilicom)**

Neptune and Nepgear stop at the doors to Leanbox's Basilicom, Neptune was about to open the doors but was stopped by her sister.

"Wait a minute Neptune!" Nepgear said, "It's really early, don't you think Vert might be asleep?"

"Nep Jr. this is Vert we're talking about!" Neptune said, "The girl practically has more energy than all of us combined!"

"That is true" Nepgear said.

Neptune opened the doors to the Basilicom and went inside, Nepgear followed behind her into the dark room. The two sisters look around making sure not to bump into anything on the way to Vert's room. Neptune slowly opened the door, and sure enough Vert was on her computer playing something. Vert spotted the two at the corner of her eye.

"Neptune, Nepgear what are you both doing here?" Vert said while still looking at her screen, "I didn't expect to have visitors this afternoon"

Neptune and Nepgear both sweatdropped as they looked at Vert, who was still not looking at them.

"Uh Vert" Nepgear said, "You do realize it's 4 In the morning right?"

"Oh my is it really that late?" Vert asked, "My I almost missed my visual novel gameplay session"

"Forget about that for now!" Neptune said, "Vert I need advice, and when I say advice I mean the "VNDS" type of advice"

Vert immediately paused what she was playing and looked over at Neptune and Nepgear, she had a serious expression on her face.

"I see that you've finally matured into that phase my student" Vert said, "It is of the utter most importance that I train you to become the best Waifu that any man has ever seen"

Nepgear looked at the two of them confused about the current situation, she then was shocked to see Neptune bow before Vert.

"Yes Sensei" Neptune said, "I am ready to become the best Waifu/Body pillow that anyone has seen"

"Umm…" Nepgear said In a confused tone, "I think I'm just going to stand over there now…"

"Nonsense my dear Nepgear!" Vert shouted making Nepgear jump a little, "You shall be my assistant in helping Neptune with this task"

"O-ok…." Nepgear said while being a little unsure if she should be doing this or not

* * *

 **(Planetptune, 12:00 PM at the Basilicom)**

Neptune and Nepgear rode the elevator back up to the Basilicom, Neptune held a bag that contained Dating Sims(let's just hope that their not "Those" kinds of dating sims), while Nepgear held a box with Manga(again let's hope it isn't that type of manga….ok let's all be real here, we WANT it to be that type of manga don't you lie)

"I still can't believe that Vert really did help you immediately" Nepgear said.

"I actually thought that was going to be some sort of fetch quest" Neptune said, "I guess a gamer girl doesn't need lots of stuff other than chips and more games"

The elevator stopped at the top floor, the two sisters exit the elevator and immediately see Tamazaki fast asleep in the couch. Neptune and Nepgear both look at Tamazaki and back at each other with grins appearing on their faces, they both put down the things they were carrying and went on opposite sides of Tamazaki, they both looked at each other and nodded.

"Cookies!" Both sisters shouted in unison

"Where!" Tamazaki asked bolting up from his sleep, "Wah!"

Tamazaki fell off the couch and landed on his face, he looked up at Neptune and Nepgear who were both laughing at him.

"Aww that wasn't very fair!" Tamazaki complained, "you can't bait a guy if you don't have the actual bait!"

"Come on T you gotta laugh along with us" Neptune laughed, "We got you good!"

Tamazaki crossed his arms and looked away from Neptune and Nepgear, he was being salty about whole woken up and not getting his cookies.

"Tamazaki if you forgive me and Neptune we can go out and get some actual cookies" Nepgear said

Tamazaki turned his head slightly and looked at Nepgear.

"Promise?" Tamazaki said.

The two sisters nod their heads, Tamazaki smiled at the girls.

"Alright you two are forgiven" Tamazaki said.

* * *

Not too long after, Histoire entered the room faster than a bullet, she looked like she was panicking about something.  
"Everyone Hinato has called back!o(≧o≦)o" Histoire said, "It seems like he is in urgent trouble! \\(≧o≦)/"

"Histoire don't panic!" Nepgear said while trying to calm Histoire down, "Tell us what's wrong! Is Hinato ok?"

"Give us the scoop Newsy!" Neptune asked, "Is Uncle Nat gonna make it Nep Jr's big recital?"

Everyone looked at Neptune wondering if she got hit on the head with something(Well she is an amnesiac) Histoire continued with the information.

"Do you all remember that women who attacked Lowee a few weeks ago? (-'๏_๏'-)" Histoire asked, "Hinato has informed me saying that the exact same women, is actually the one keeping him imprisoned!"

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground, This should've been obvious to them already(This is Planetptune's CPUS and APL that we're talking about, of course it went over their heads), Histoire continued.

"He has also told me that Uhrevia is fully aware of what we are trying to do, and is planning on unleashing something that might,destroy all of Gameindustri in approximately 4 days!."

Everyone's jaws ended up dropping even further down, again this should have been obvious(she did say something like that to Tamazaki after all, but then again this is Planetptune)

"Dear God only four days?" Tamazaki said, "I mean we get the extra day unlike SOME THREE DAY TIME LIMIT GAMES IN MY DIMENSION"

"Tamazaki this is no time to joke around!(⋋▂⋌)" Histoire said, "We must find the next two shackles immediately! ( ﾟдﾟ)"

"Next two Shackles?" Nepgear said, "What happened to the one in Lowee, Is that one required?"

"Oh right I almost forgot! (o_o)" Histoire said, "Hinato had said that you had somehow broken the seal for Lowee's shackle (´ー｀)"

"How did that happen?" Tamazaki said as if he was hiding something, "I wonder…."

Everyone looked at Tamazaki who gave them a smile, Histoire flew over to Tamazaki and looked him the eyes

"Tamazaki are the one responsible for this? (-'_'-)" Histoire asked

"Well actually it was more like Rom and Ram were" Tamazaki said, "I just told them what it was"

* * *

 **(2 hours ago..)**

Tamazaki pushed a table into a small office room, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead and looked at the time. He walked out of the building and headed towards the Basilicom, while walking he stopped and looked around the city, Lowee had been in ruins for a few weeks, but now it looked like it was back to its original state, Lowee was now fully rebuilt and all citizens were happy again.

"Hey Tamazaki!" A voice called to him.

Tamazaki turned around to see the two twins, Rom and Ram, running after him. They grabbed onto his hands and tried to pull him.

"Mister Tamazaki we want to show you something!" Rom said, "Please come with us!"

"Yeah it's like really cool and important!" Ram said, "So let's go!"

Tamazaki shrugged as he didn't get to say anything before the two twins began to pull him through the city. They arrived inside a cave and ran up ahead, Tamazaki looked around inside the cave.

"I'm inside a dark cave following two little girls who want to show me something" Tamazaki said, "Yeah this totally won't get CPP (Candidate Pervert Protection) on my case"

After going deeper into the cave, Tamazaki saw Rom and Ram waiting at a glowing blue chain, he stared at it in shock as he knew what it was.

"Isn't this cool?" Ram asked, "it's all glowy and stuff!"

"It's really pretty" Rom said, "I just want to touch it really bad"

Rom reached her hand out to touch the chain, Tamazaki ran over to her and took her hand.

"Rom don't touch that!" Tamazaki said, "I know what that is, and if you touch with your bare hands it's going to hurt you"

"Really?" Rom said.

"Of course not Rom!" Ram said, "he just doesn't want you too get first paws on it"

"Oh really?" Tamazaki said, "Why don't the two of you stand over by that wall and watch what happens"

Rom and Ram looked at eachother and did what they were told, they both stood close to the wall and looked at Tamazaki, Tamazaki charged his punch and hit the chain with all his might, it was then like time stopped for a few seconds.

"It was at this moment Tamazaki knew…" A voice said, "He f***ed up"

Tamazaki was sent flying across the cave, he went through multiple walls. Finally he crashed into one final wall before laying there, his head was spinning as he looked around with a dazed expression.

"See what did I tell you!" Tamazaki said with his eyes going in loops, "Dangerous right?"

* * *

 **(Back to Present Time)**

"Tamazaki you and Neptune are the same when it comes to mistakes (ˇ︿ˇ) Histoire sighed, "You never learn from them no matter what the consequences are (￣□￣)"

"Yeah I get that a lot…" Tamazaki said, "So anyways I guess we have Leanbox to search next"

"Aww we were just there too" Neptune whined, "Now we have to go through those weird cosplayers who asked us if we wanted to see their "Magic Scepters"

"I kinda wanted to see them Neptune" Nepgear said, "But you told me that we can find pictures of them on the Internet"

Tamazaki and Histoire both gawked at the Nep Sisters, they exchanged looks and then looked back at them.

"What were you two doing all day?" Tamazaki asked

* * *

 **Tamazaki: Well that last part was certainly…interesting**

 **Neptune: Come on T, I'm just trying to introduce my baby sister to things we call po-**

 **Tamazaki: Stop while your ahead! I ain't getting pinned for something you said**

 **Vert: If you don't want this to get you pinned, then why don't you change the rating to M**

 **Tamazaki: H-E-L-L NO**

 **Rom: Excuse me Mister Tamazaki could you tell me about the CPP thingie please?**

 **Tamazaki: Not until your older Rom**

 **Rom: B-but I can't get older**

 **Tamazaki: Exactly**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **3rd POV**

 **(Somewhere not in Gameindustri, ?)**

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Uhrevia shouted smacking Hinato, "You know something about that APL Red Player don't you?"

Hinato had bruises and scratches all over his body, his lip was bloody and his clothes were being ripped. Although Hinato was going through all of this torchere he kept silent not saying a word to Uhrevia. Uhrevia started to get impatient, she snapped her fingers and soon two moving statues appeared behind her.

"Make him suffer" Uhrevia commanded, "Make him feel something so terrible that is even more painful then being ripped apart from his sister"

The statues nodded at Uhrevia and looked at Hinato, Hinato simply looked up at the statues and smiled at them.

"Go ahead" Hinato said before spitting out some blood, "I can take it, You won't kill me no matter what you do"

"Hmph your just losing hope that's what" Uhrevia said before turning around, "Keep him company, I'll be right back, I'm going to bring Hinny some "Company"

* * *

 **(Outskirts of Leanbox, 3:00 PM, 4 Days until Gameindustri's Destruction)**

Tamazaki, Neptune, and Nepgear made it to Leanbox after stopping by the other nations to recruit the other CPUS to help them search for the third shackle. Vert had been told before they arrived about the whole situation with Hinato, she waited for them at outskirts of Leanbox.

"Sorry that we got here so late Vert" Nepgear apologized, "we wanted to get as much help as we need"

"Yeah Noire over here was the toughest nail in the wall" Neptune said, "she just wouldn't get a move on!"

"Neptune you were the one who took thirty minutes to buy ice cream" Noire said, "why would you even want ice cream, isn't it like December?"

"Now there Noire we don't go pointing fingers at other people ya hear?" Neptune said.

"But you were just pointing your finger at me!" Noire shouted.

Everyone watched as the two argued like some sort of comedy duo who forgot about their lines, Nepgear and Uni both looked at each other and sighed at the sisters arguing.

"Alright can you two stop the arguing already" Tamazaki asked, "Cause I'm pretty sure Neptune changing the subject to Anime and Noire changing it to cosplay is sort of going a little too far"

"Oh ok…." Neptune said, "But that doesn't mean I give up, The Nep will reign victorious over Lonely Heart and her cosplaying obsession!"

"Neptune I swear…" Noire muttered under her breath.

After the arguing had subsided, Everyone thought it would b best of they went into groups.

"If I may recommend it, we should travel in groups of four to cover more ground" Vert suggested, "The CPU will be in one group, while the CPU candidates will be in another group"

"That doesn't sound like a bad Idea" Blanc said, "But…"

Everyone looked over at Tamazaki, he looked at everyone and then let out a sigh.

"Yeah alright I get the picture" Tamazaki said, "I'll be lone wolf of this operation"

"Are sure about that?" Uni asked, "I mean it's just going to be you, what happens if you get into any sort of trouble?"

"Well that's easy" Tamazaki said, "I'll just pray to God and hope that I don't get mauled by a bunch of Cannibals!"

"H-how would that make any sense?" Noire asked, "First of all there are no Gods in Gameindustri unless you want to count yourself, and also why would there be any sort of Cannibals in Leanbox?"

"Well it's pretty obvious Noire" Neptune said, "They've ran out of chips and are searching for a new source of food!"

Everyone facepalmed at Neptune's answer, Tamazaki just faced the tree right next to him and hit his head on it multiple times.

* * *

 **(With the CPU)**

The CPU walked through multiple bridges, beating up any monsters they encountered. Eventually Blanc and Noire started to get a little suspicious on why Neptune was acting a bit differently. When Neptune ran up ahead, Blanc and Noire decide to ask Vert to see if she knows anything.

"Vert do you notice anything weird about Neptune" Noire said, "Oh sorry I meant weird-er"

"She's hasn't been like her usually self" Blanc said, "do you think she's sick or anything?"

"Oh did Neptune not tell any of you yet" Vert asked, "Neptune has a crush on someone"

Noire and Blanc both stop in their tracks, the two of them look at each other trying not to laugh, with Noire being the one trying to hold it in the hardest.

"V-Vert you aren't joking with us are you?" Noire asked.

"N-Neptune falling in love is a very low percentage" Blanc said.

"No I am not" Vert said, "In fact why don't you ask Neptune herself, she's coming back right now"

Neptune ran back to sleep the group, she said stopped in front of them and tapped her foot.

"Hey guys what's the big hold up!" Neptune asked, "I get that you all don't have he beat speed stat, but seriously?"

"Neptune there's something we want to ask you" Blanc said, "Try to be honest with us"

"Well Blanc if it's about that person who kept forwarding their junk mail to you the It was probably Histy"

"Wait WHAT!" Blanc growled.

"Nothing…." Neptune whistled.

"Neptune Vert just told us that you have a crush on someone" Noire asked, "Please debunk this rumor and tell us it isn't tr-"

"Hundred Percent the truth!" Neptune said.

"Hah! See I knew it" Noire said, "There is no way Nep…tune can fall…in…love…"

The CPU didn't say anything to each other, everyone looked at Neptune like she just lost her mind.

"Why is it a big surprise that I like a dude?" Neptune said, "I mean come on, I know I don't talk about them a lot but it's the truth!"

"Neptune is this person you like someone we know?" Vert asked, "you never did specify who you liked when you told me"

"Well obviously you all know him!" Neptune said, "after all 2 out of the three of you almost did kill the guy"

The CPU all went silent as they thought about it, everyone's eyes slowly widened as they figured out who it was, The CPU all looked at Neptune.

"You like "Him"?" Blanc asked.

"It's not like I'm complaining or anything" Noire said, "But out of all of the people in the world why did you choose "Him"?"

"Neptune your reason for this should be clear" Vert said.

"Why are you all saying "him" Neptune asked, "You already know his name"

"You like-" The CPU said.

* * *

 **(With the CPU Candidates)**

"Tamazaki?" The CPU Candidates shouted

Nepgear nodded at the Candidates, they all looked confused after what she had told them.

"Nepgear does you sister realize that she has a crush on someone who isn't from this world" Uni asked.

"Well I sorta of thought about that" Nepgear said, "I think Neptune is aware of it as well"

"Umm…I don't get what "crush" means" Rom said.

"I think it has to do with snow or ice" Ram said.

"Oh goodness" Nepgear said, "Well Rom and Ram when you have a crush it means…"

 **(10 Minutes later…)**

"Do you two get it now?" Uni asked.

"Yeah I think so" Ram said, "so does it have to do with all of that mushy stuff, like the stuff in Blanc's books?"

"I'm really afraid to ask what type of book" Nepgear said, "But yes Ram it is something like that"

"Umm Miss Nepgear" Rom asked, "Mister Tamazaki said that his home is a really faraway place, when Mister Tamazaki goes home, will Ms Neptune be sad?"

"I hope not Rom" Nepgear said, "But if she is we should all do our best to cheer her up!"

"Hey Nepgear I've been meaning to ask you this" Uni said, "But why do you always turn down guys when they ask you out?"

Nepgear went extremely silent, she didn't say anything for a solid five minutes. She sighed and gave in to the question/

"Well I-" Nepgear started but then stopped when her N-Gear started ringing, she picked it up.

"So I might've found something…"

* * *

 **(With Tamazaki)**

Tamazaki looked up from his phone and stared at the huge green glowing gate in front of him, behind a the gate were a bunch of pillars that lead inside into a temple.

"A gate?" Nepgear said from her side of the line, "I don't ever think there was any sort of gate in that location last time we were there"

"Well it's there now" Tamazaki said, "And I'm getting a really strange yet familiar vibe from it, something tells me that the Shackle is inside here"

"Ok Tamazaki stay there we'll be there soon" Nepgear said before hanging up.

Tamazaki whistled to himself as he waited for the CPU and the candidates to arrive, suddenly his vision started to get blurry and dim he soon blacked out.

* * *

 **(Inside of Tamazaki's mind)**

"T-Tamazaki" Hinato coughed, "can your hear me?"

"Hinato?" Tamazaki said, "Are you okay ? You sound terrible"

"M-my condition Isn't the best right now" Hinato coughed, "But I am fine…for now at least"

"Hinato we' re at Leanbox right now" Tamazaki said, "I think we just found the third shackle"

"That is very g-" Hinato stopped, "W-wait your in Leanbox right now?"

"Uhh yeah that's what I just said" Tamazaki said.

"Oh n-no Histoire she's in Dan-"

 **(Reality)**

* * *

"Hyah!" Neptune shouted kicking Tamazaki in the head.

Tamazaki rolled in circles from the pain he just received to the face, Tamazaki put his hand over his eye and jumped up and looked at Neptune.

"What the hell?" Tamazaki said, "Just…Why?"

"Dude when we got here you were like out cold for like 30 years" Neptune said.

"She meant to say that you were out cold for over 30 minutes" Blanc said, "we tried splashing water on your face, pinching you but none of those didn't work"

"We had to take it to extreme measures and start doing things that would harm you" Noire said.

"Is that one of the reasons I smell like burned toast" Tamazaki said.

"Maybe…" Ram said while hiding her wand behind her back.

"Tamazaki did anything attack you?" Nepgear asked.

"No actually…" Tamazaki said rubbing his head, "I don't actually remember why I blacked out at all"

Everyone turned toward the gate that was still there, It looked like it could be flown over but it really couldn't. A small bird flew over the fence and ended up getting shot back 100 MPH. Everyone watched the bird as it was sent backwards.

"Anyone else waiting for a random dog to to pop up out of nowhere holding the neck of he bird?" Blanc said, "or is it just me"

"Oh geez this is going to take us past the time limit" Neptune said, "Hey Mister Narrator Guy could you sort of skip this part?"

Sorry that isn't apart of my job description, I just read what's given to me and that's it.

"Aww man what a bummer" Nepgear said. "I'm really not the best at puzzles"

"I find it a bit ironic how Nepgear out of all people gets stumped by puzzles" Uni said.

"Hey guys look at me and Rom!" Ram said waving her arms, "we're on the other side of the gate!"

Everyone looked at Rom and Ram, who were both actually on the other side of the fence, Blanc looked at where the twins were standing originally and saw that they weren't there.

"How did you two get over there?" Blanc asked.

"We crawled through that small hole" Rom pointed towards the little hole that looked to be about their size.

Behind Rom and Ram was a button, Ram accidentally went into the button and soon the whole feline began to shake. When the ground stopped shaking the Gate opened leaving everyone a way inside.

"Well if only that could be any easier" Tamazaki said.

"I'm getting a really bad chill from here" Nepgear said, "But we have no other option I guess"

"Don't worry about it Nep Jr." Neptune said, "you're big sister will fight off any baddy that tries to get its slimy tentacles all over you!"

"W-why Tentacles?" Tamazaki asked.

"Helloo?" Noire called, "Are the three of you just going to stand around and actually wait to get violated, or are you going inside this place?"

After after recollected themselves, they all walked into the temple. Unknown number to them someone, someone familiar was watching from the shadows. They smiled before stepping into a rift hole and disappearing.


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **Tamazaki POV**

As we walked Inside the dungeon, we were greeted by multiple terminals that had looked like they haven't been used in decades. We were also surrounded by pillars that got progressively more jagged the deeper we went in.

"Holy crap this place is huge" I said out loud, "Why are places in this world always so big?"

"What do you mean by that?" Blanc asked me

"In my dimension, you really don't see anything like this unless your really rich or your really talented" I said

"Something tells me that you aren't either of those" Noire teased, "Well…. I guess that may not be true, after all you do dress up all formal like anyways"

"What's wrong with my clothing?" I stared at Noire, "Is it too "casual" for you?"

"No not at all" Noire said, "It just doesn't fit your "personality" I guess you can say"

As I was about to say something I heard a squishy noise coming from behind me, I turn around to see a orange jelly like slime with the ears and the mouth of a dog. I scratched the back of my head looking at the slime-like creature and turn to look at everyone else, who were also staring at the slime.

"Is that a Dogoo?" Nepgear asked, "I've never seen one with a orange color before"

"A Dogoo?" I asked, "Is that what this little thing is?"

"T I thought you would know about these little Pervs!" Neptune gasped, "They're like common Level 1 Enemies!"

"Did you just say "Little Pervs?" I ask Neptune.

I then heard another squishy sound, this time it was a bit louder and the ground vibrated a little, I then saw something move its way through the pillars stopping behind the CPU, I stared up at the creature and it looked like the same Dogoo that was behind me, except it was the size of whole building.

"Tamazaki are you ok?" Uni asked me, "You look like you just saw something terrifying"

I slowly raised my finger and pointed at the giant Orange Dogoo standing behind the CPU, everyone turned around and had the same expression on their faces. To make the situation even worse, we were getting surrounded by multiple Dogoo at once, they all hopped towards us and stopped.

"So this is where the Dogoo infestation was" Vert said, "I believe Chika did mention something about this not too long ago"

"And how long ago was that?" Blanc looked at Vert.

"Oh about 6 Months ago" Vert said.

"You do realize 6 months is a long time" Blanc sighed.

Nobody moved a muscle, we all stood in our same position staying still as possible. The Dogoo then started to communicate with each other through jumps. They all faced towards us, and immediately one launched itself at me, sticking itself to my face.

"Tamazaki does that hurt at all?" Noire asked, "your just standing there doing nothing"

"Well as you can see Noire I'm not in any sort of pain whatsoever" I say, "and to tell the truth this doesn't really feel ba-"

I immediately stop talking when my head started to burn, I then start feeling some weird type of feeling in my body and my head starts spinning as I begin to get lightheaded.

"Ehh…what was I saying again?" I say in a dumb voice, "I lost my train of thought….who are you people?"

"Damn it to hell" Blanc facepalmed, "He pulled a Neptune on us"

For all of you who don't know, when you pull a "Neptune" you end forgetting who you are, or you lose your train of thought. Basically it just replaces the word "Amnesia"

Before we even realized it, all the Dogoo started charging towards us like a stampede. We all stood our ground as they charged towards us, I grabbed the Dogoo that was still latched to my head and pulled it of and threw it into the stampede.

"Hold up pause the whole darn thing!" Neptune shouted.

The whole Stampede stopped like time froze, Neptune looks at us a little confused.

"So why are we just standing here again" Neptune asked, "Seems a bit quirky if you ask me"

"Says the girl who literally just stopped time!" Noire said, "What kind of powers are you even capable of?"

"That Noire is a secret!" Neptune said, "The secret that only the main characters know"

Noire looked at me expecting me to say something, I just shake my head and shrug at her.

"Sorry Noire a secret is a secret" I said.

"Excuse everyone sorry for interrupting" Nepgear said, "B-but I think time is about to go back to normal"

"Should we start running or something?" Ram asked

"I don't want to the big icky monster to touch me " Rom cried

After we all agreed on one thing, time reverted itself back to normal, as soon as it did we all bolted into separate directions, of course with me being a magnet for all things big and scary, I'm apparently a main target. I ran behind a pillar and the Dogoo went passed me, I'm starting to think why I'm running from a giant slime monster, when I can literally just kill it right where it stands.

"Alright Tamazaki just sneak very quietly and you won't get caught" I say to myself while tiptoeing very quietly, "I think I see a door over there"

I sneaked behind the Orange Dogoo not making any sort of sounds, When I saw it's ears perk up, I ran to a iron door that was locked. I after a few punches I managed to break the door open and ran inside.

* * *

"Hello?" I call out of walking through the room, "you girls in here?"

As I walked through the room, it started to get progressively darker, it became so dark that I thought I was in my mind again but I wasn't.

"Oh my what do we have here?" A familiar voice spoke suddenly, "A lone Human boy managed to find his way into my dungeon, how lovely!"

That voice it sounded a lot like that women who attacked Lowee, how does she know I'm here? I can't even see her in this room. A few torches became lit as the room became much clearer now. I could see the same women standing in front of a chain, but it didn't glow any color it was just a regular chain.

"Hey wait a minute I remember you!" I gritted my teeth at her, "You're the same women who almost destroyed Lowee and almost killed Neptune!"

"I'm very surprised that you know me" She said, "considering we haven't met before"

"What are you talking about?" I ask her, "of course we've met, I destroyed that robot of yo-oops"

"Oh wait a second now I remember" She said, "Your that APL Red Player in his human form aren't you?"

Something told me I should of kept my mouth shut, Uh-navia or whatever her name was looked back at the chain that was behind her, she then looked at me and I felt a chill run down my spine. I could her feel her aura, like…she was radiating some sort of power that she didn't have the first time we met.

"Now then Tamazaki" She laughed to herself, "I'm guessing that you are working with Hinato; am I right?"

"Hinato?" I say to her, "who's Hinato"

"Oh don't play dumb with me" She said, "you obviously know who he is, after all….they did too"

"They?" I said.

Uh-roncha snapped her fingers, I looked up at the ceiling to see orange spheres containing a few figures inside them, floating down next to Uhrevia…I think that was her name. I soon recognized the figures as my friends.

"N-Noire and" I said while looking at them, "Blanc and even Vert!"

"I'm surprised that you know all of their names so fondly" Uhrevia congratulated me, "After what I did to them, they couldn't even remember that you existed"

"What did you do them!" I said with my voice starting to raise.

"Oh nothing really important…" Uhrevia said before crossing her arms, "Other than erase any sort of trace of an APL from their minds, basically I'm reverting the world back to the way it was before _YOU_ came along"

"I'll make you pay for that!" I shout, "Start!"

* * *

 **Red Player POV**

After I fully transform, I dash towards Uhrevia and swung my fist at her. She dodged out of the way and flipped kicked me into the wall. I got up and growled at her.

"I recommend that you stop fighting now" UhrevIa said, "I really hate to see your expression when I show you something that will cause your emotions to boil"

I ignored what she said to me and charged at her again, I started to unleash a fury of punches on her, which she dodged without any sweat. She then knee'd me in the stomach and I fall to the ground coughing.

"One of the many reasons why APL don't exist is because they don't know when to give up" Uhrevia sighed, "They were too loyal to their goddess that they wouldn't even recognize how badly injured they were"

Uhrevia put her hand on my face and it began to glow, I was then shot back into the wall. She was right, I'm losing to her because I'm too busy thinking….about my Goddess!

"W-where is Lady Purple Heart!" I ask her spitting up some blood, "What did you do to her?"

Uhrevia was silent for a while, but then she smiled at me and snapped her fingers. This time a blue sphere suddenly appeared inside the sphere was Lady Purple Heart, her clothing was ripped and she was scratched and bruised up. She opened one eye and looked straight at me.

"T…" Lady Purple Heart said weakly, "P-please get away from her, s-she's too dangerous…"

"Strangely enough, she was the only one who didn't forget about you no matter what I did" Uhrevia said, "It's so sweet It can easily make me sick!"

"You….you…." I mumbled ,"I WILL END YOU UHREVIA!"

With all of my remaining power, my arm began to glow as I concentrated very deeply. A Orb of light appeared in my hand, with all of my might I threw the orb at Uhrevia, who jumped out of the way at the last second. The orb ended up bouncing off across all of the walls and hit the shackle, that broke into tiny pieces. I stared at Uhrevia with a blank expression, she looked at me a gritted her teeth.

"You pathetic scrap of garbage" Uhrevia said while raising her hand towards me, "I'll teach you not to throw things at people, have a taste of your own medicine!"

Uhrevia pointed her hand at me and a huge beam came from it,I could feel the massive amount of power coming from the laser, it was pointless to do anything though, I'm too weak to even move my arms.

"T g-get out of there" Lady Purple Heart said, "Don't die p-please!"

As the laser was only inches in front of my face, a barrier popped up in front of me, reflecting the laser and sending it back to Uhrevia who wasn't able to dodge this one. Uhrevia was sent into the wall, her head spun as she hit the wall.

"How about that Old lady!" A familiar voice shouted.

I turned my head and saw the CPU Candidates Standing behind me in their CPU forms, I noticed that there was some sticky orange substance that was all over their bodies, At that moment I was more concerned on why they covered in slime then the fact that they came out of nowhere.

"Good job Rom and Ram!" Nepgear praised them, "Tamazaki are you ok?"

"No not at all…" I tell her in a weak tone

Uhrevia shook her head and got up, she snapped her fingers and very soon a rift hole opened, all of the spheres that held the CPUS vanished into thin air, I looked at Lady Purple Heart before she disappeared, her lips were moving but she wasn't saying anything, It took me a minute to realize what she actually said. I looked at her and raised my hand out to her even though it was pointless, she disappeared into thin air just like the other CPU

"You CPU always get in my way regardless of the situation" Uhrevia said while standing in front of the portal, "It looks like I'm going to have to destroy this world after all"

Uhrevia took a few steps back, Uni aimed her rifle at Uhrevia and started shooting at her, sadly only one bullet hit Uhrevia and that was in her hand.

"I know what you tried to do from the start!" Uhrevia shouted, "If you want your goddess back then I recommend you find a way to my fortress! Not like you'll find it anyways!"

Uhrevia disappeared into the portal, after she was gone the atmosphere cleared up into a silent one. I didn't say anything to any of the CPU Candidates, as my vision got dimmer I hoped that when I fainted, I would never wake up again….

* * *

 **Nepgear: It really is different without Neptune here….**

 **Uni: Yeah even thought this is my first time here, I could tell this place usually is active**

 **Rom: *sniff* I miss Blanc**

 **Uni: Well we can't just wait here moping around, we have to save the CPU**

 **Ram: But isn't the world going to end in like….3 days?**

 **Nepgear: Well yeah I guess, so we should be really quick about it like those videos on the Internet where people speed through a game!**

 **Uni: I don't think we should be comparing the end of the world to speedrunning Nepgear**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter everyone! If you haven't noticed already, this story is coming to a end soon, I know it's sad to some of you but it's the truth. But let's not go into the future just yet and stick to the present! Anyways I apologize for this going out a day later than usual, I'll try to make it up with a upcoming story that will be coming out on the 23rd of December(also Hyperdimension Neptunia related) so look out for that and I'll see you all later!**

* * *

 **Also I told one of my friends about my story and first thing they said to me about it:**

 **"I thought the main character's name was Teriyaki"**

 **You know who you are, don't pretend you don't know I'm talking about you Mr. WPP!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Quick Notice: Prepare for a VERY LONG CHAPTER**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **Tamazaki POV**

 **(Planetptune, 12:00 PM at the Basilicom, ? Days until Gameindustri's destruction)**

"Tama should of woken up by now" Compa's voice woke me up, "I treated him the right way and gave him the right medicine"

"He still has a pulse Compa" IF said feeling my arm, "So he might be in a coma"

"In a coma?" Uni said, "If he's in a coma, then we practically have no chance"

"Hey I got an idea!" Ram shouted, "Let's whack him multiple times until he wakes up!"

"Ram please don't do that to Mister Tamazaki!" Rom begged.

I decide to stop listening to everyone and actually interact with them, I slowly sat up in my bed and looked at everyone, I had a massive pain in my head and my whole body ached painfully, Everyone was surprised that I had woken up so suddenly.

"Well look at that" IF said, "Tam is finally awake"

"Welcome back to reality Tama!" Compa said happily, "We all missed you when you were gone"

I didn't say anything to anyone, I only looked at them with a lifeless expression, the one that only a person who is weak and full of guilt holds.

"Tamazaki are you ok?" Nepgear asked me in a worried tone, "are you still not feeling well?"

"Why am I even here…" I spoke suddenly, "why is someone as weak as me even around strong people like you"

"Where did your personality go Tamazaki?" Uni asked me, "What do you mean about you being weak?"

"You're a really strong person Mister Tamazaki" Rom smiled at me, "you can't be weak"

"If I'm a strong person then how come I couldn't save your sisters" I asked, "Just look at me, I just some person who can't even save the life of an animal, so what makes you think I can save a person"

I laid back down in the bed and closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were flowing down my face.

"Just face it already…" I said, "I've failed my job as an APL from the moment I first transformed, I'm just a nobod-"

"Tamazaki that's enough!" Nepgear yelled at me, "I'm not just going to stand here and watch you say things about yourself that aren't true!"

I opened my eyes and looked at Nepgear, her expression was a mixture of sadness and anger. I could tell from her voice that she really was upset.

"You really are a strong independent person Tamazaki" Nepgear said, "You just don't know how strong you really are!"

"Nepgear…"

"Nepgear is right Tamazaki!" Uni backed Nepgear up, "You haven't fully awakened yourself to find your true strength, remember back when we were fighting those Chimera? You finished them of all by yourself yet they were really strong"

"Uni…"

"You're such a dummy Tamazaki, stop playing pretend and play the hero!" Ram said joining in, "If you weren't strong then our big sister would've been killed by that giant robot!"

"Mister Tamazaki your a really nice and strong person" Rom said, "Blanc hasn't been so angry ever since you helped rebuild our home, you helped because you were really nice and strong"

"Rom…Ram…"

"Tama you can do it we know you can!" Compa said, "All of Gameindustri is counting on you to bring home Nep-Nep and the other CPU!"

"Well Damn I don't think I have anything to top what you all just said" IF sighed but smiled, "But Tam you're your own type of strong, its just out there somewhere waiting to be found, so don't lose hope ok?"

"IF… Compa" I wiped the tears from my eyes and gave everyone a reassuring smile, "T-thank you all for saying these about me, my life has changed a lot since I got here"

"You don't have to thank us for telling you facts about yourself" Nepgear said, "just keep those in mind ok?" I nodded.

* * *

I walked out of the room I was in and everyone followed behind me, we walked to the living room and I stopped in my track I looked up in shock. The whole living room was in ruins, everything was either destroyed or bad condition all that was left was a small book.

"Oh my god…" I said with my body shaking from fear, "d-did Uhrevia do this?"

"Most likely" Uni answered me, "When we brought you back here we found the whole Basilicom like this"

"What makes it even worse is that Histoire was taken as well" Nepgear frowned, "All that was left was a note saying that she was taken"

"Histoire is gone too.." I said while walking up to the broken window. I looked up and saw a dark void forming in the sky, it was sucking up things like trees and houses, but luckily no NPCS."What the hell is that in the sky?" I ask.

"It's some sort of void" IF said, "It wasn't there a few minutes ago…"

"Goodness, at this rate all of Gameindustri will be destroyed in mere hours!"Nepgear said, "This is really bad, we have to find a way to stop it!"

"How do you think we're going to do that?" Ram asked, "I think throwing stuff at it will just make it angrier"

At that moment my arm started to glow purple again, I looked at my arm in shock, it hasn't done that for awhile now so why was it doing it now? Just then two purple holograms appeared from my hand, I immediately recognized them as both Histoire and Hinato.

"Histoire, Hinato!" Everyone said in unison

"ngh…hello e-everyone" Histoire said weakly, "I'm really glad that you are all ok…"

"Histoire, where are you?" Nepgear asked in a worried tone, "Is everyone ok?"

"Y-yes Nepgear we are fine, but I'm afraid after this call ends then we won't be" Histoire said, "L-listen everyone, you all must find the final shackle in order to travel to this world"

"But how are we going to get there?" I asked her, "We can't teleport or open up portals!"

"I…I have a solution to that" Hinato said, "After you break the final shackle, enter Planetptune's core room, you will need to Travel to another Dimension and the help of it's CPU through the Sharacite"

"Traveling to another Dimension?" I pondered deeply before my jaw dropped, "wait there are multiple dimensions like this one?"

"Indeed" Histoire said, "the only difference is that they may have different types of characters within them, what I mean is that their may be a dimension where APL were never created, so you would never have existed"

"A dimension where I don't exist.." I said, "bah whatever, what will we have to do after contacting them?"

"You will need them all to join together and open a rifthole from their to dimension to the one that we are currently trapped in"

"Wow that's so cool isn't Rom?" Ram said excitedly, " We get to play with other versions of ourselves!"

"It's really cool" Rom smiled.

"I Uh…got one question" Uni asked, "is there going to be something like a Dimension Paradox if we see other versions of ourselves?"

"I don't think anything will happen if you see yourself in another dimension" Hinato said, "But it will be quite confusing if you are wearing the same clothing"

"That's going to be a bit tricky in Nepgear and Uni's case" I say, "But we'll figure out something out"

"Do you happen to see a small book on the ground by any chance?" Histoire asked.

Ram turned around and picked up the small book from earlier and handed it to me, I showed the book to Histoire and she nodded.

"Yes that is the one, this will act like a pass in case you get into any sort of trouble" Histoire said, "Please give it to the Histoire of whichever dimension you travel t-"

"I knew it!" A familiar voce shouted, "You did have some method of communication with the CPU before"

"U-Uhrevia I-" Hinato said, "GRAHH!"

"Hinato no!" Histoire shouted

And just like that the call ended immediately, my hand still glowed a Purple Color which was very faint, I slammed my fist into the wall in anger.

"Uhrevia you damn bitch" I said, "Once I get to that little Hiding Spot you're in, I'll make you suffer fully…"

* * *

We all decided that in order to find the final shackle, we needed to split up, but we then realized something strange.

"Hey why can't we transform?" Ram asked, "this sucks!"

"I've tried everything but I can't seem to access HDD" Uni asked.

"Tam what about you?"'IF asked, "Can you transform?"

"No not at all and I don't know why" I said.

"I think I may know why" Nepgear said, "Histoire did work closer research on APL and found out that they run on the energy of their own Goddess, since Neptune must be in very bad condition right now, your aren't able to transform"

"Well that sucks" I sigh, "I guess we're all searching on foot!"

And so we did, we all look in the non obvious places, and couldn't find a single trace of the shackle. When we all regrouped, we all had the same expression of disappointment on our faces.

"We couldn't find anything" Ram said

"I just don't get it, we searched everywhere in Planetptune so why isn't it here?" Uni said, "Could it possibly be in another nation?"

"That's would be ridiculous" I say, "Come on we all got to put our heads together"

We all though hard for a few minutes, it just didn't seem to add up, we were able to find all the other shackles easily so where could the final one possibly be? I sigh and scratch the back of my head, I then pull my hand away from my hand as it sent a painful jolt through my body.

"Agh! Stupid glowing circle" I say, "seriously why did I have to get this thing for no apparent reason when I landed her-"

I stopped mid-sentence and looked up at everyone else who were still thinking as well. I guess I have this really odd habit of scaring others when I raise my voice, because when I yelled "I got it!" Everyone almost took to the sky without any sort transformation.

"Seriously can you stop doing that?" Uni asked me a bit angrily, "The more times you do that, the more times I forget not to accidentally shoot you"

"S-sorry" I apologized, "But I have a massive hunch on where the final shackle is"

Everyone looked at each eachother then looked back at me, I extend my hand out into different directions until it got particularly b igniter when pointing towards the west. I motioned everyone to follow me.

* * *

 **(Virtua Forest, 3:00 PM, ? Until Gamindustri's destruction)**

"This is Virtua Forest" Nepgear said, "this is where we first met you Tamazaki"

"Yeah I'm not so fond of this place" I admitted, "I do remember nearly dying to someone here"

"Well you were some random person who popped out a meteor" Compa said, "don't you think anyone would attack someone like that?"

"No not really Compa" I sweatdropped, "everything that comes out of a meteor doesn't have to be dangerous"

"Compa who told you something like that?" IF asked, "that doesn't sound like a thing you would usually say"

"Oh Nep-Nep told me that" Compa said, "she said most things that pop out of any sort of rocks should be eradicated"

"Sounds like something Neptune would say" I laughed.

I then thought back to what Neptune said to me before she was taken, I wanted to give her a response but at my current situation it was impossible, I just wish I could've said something before telling her how-

"Tamazaki are you alright?" Nepgear asked me bit worried, "It looks like your about to pass out again"

"Huh? Oh sorry Nepgear" I apologized, "I'm just thinking about someone that's all"

"You're thinking about Neptune aren't you?" Nepgear asked me.

I was a little surprised at how she knew, but I soon realized all three of us have spent lots of time together, so it wouldn't be hard to point out what's inside my head.

"I really want to tell you something Neptune has been keeping from you for a long time" Nepgear said, "Neptune….l-likes y-"

"Nepgear you don't have to finish that sentence" I said, "I'm know that she does, she told me before Uhrevia took her"

"S-she did?" Nepgear said almost screaming, "well um…Tamazaki what do you think of her?"

"Well she's…."

I stopped to look around my surroundings, there it was. I walked over to a massive crater in the ground and looked down at it, I then looked at my hand and immediately looked away because of it now burning my eyes.

"Mister Tamazaki you made that?" Rom asked me, "it looks smaller than what Blanc usually makes"

"Yeah the ones Blanc makes are usually bigger" Ram said.

"Tamazaki what now?" Uni asked, "The chain should be somewhere around here right?"

"Yes Uni it should" I said while sliding down into o the crater, "Now before I start, Nepgear and Uni could you please cover Rom and Ram's ears please?"

Both Nepgear and Uni both looked at each other a bit confused,l but decided to to do it anyways. They go h cover the twin's ears as everyone watched me. I looked down at the center of the crater and let out a massive sigh.

"Here goes nothing!" I said about ready to drive my fist into the ground.

As my fist touched the ground, just like in Lastation the ground began to shake violently, I could see from he corner of my eye that everyone was trying to keep their balance. Once the shaking stopped the shaking stopped, the center of the crater broke into pieces leading into a hole with no stairs.

"Woah!" Compa said with amazement, "Tama that really amazing!"

I slowly turned around and looked at everyone inhaling really deeply, they all knew what was coming already.

"SON OF A BI-"

* * *

After finding our way down the hole without anyone getting hurt(well except for me), Sadly IF and Compa couldn't come with us since they had to go get all the citizens to walked down a long pathway that was lit up with neon purple lights. In the walls though, were some statues of people that we had never seen before. We continued walking down the path until we came across one large room, at the far end side of the room we spotted a glowing purple chain sticking out of the ground.

"There it is!" Nepgear said, "The final chain!"

"I thought we never would find it" Uni said, "but we actually did"

As everyone walked towards the chain, I stayed where I was not moving, something didn't feel right to me, why wasn't anything coming out to attack us suddenly? It just didn't feel right…

"Hey Tamazaki what's are you waiting for?" Ram called me, "let's go destroy this thing!"

"Oh um yeah sorry" I apologized

Nepgear looked up at the chain and looked at me with a worried and nervous expression on her face.

"Tamazaki what if this doesn't work?" Nepgear asked me, "what if we need Neptune to break the chain and not me"

"Don't be like that Nepgear" I told her, "You can do it"

Nepgear nodded at me, she took a deep breath and withdrew her Saber. As she was about to swing at the shackle, a pair of red eyes came from the corner of the rooms and charged at Nepgear, I quickly saw this and ran in front of Nepgear protecting her from any harm.

"Nepgear get back" I told her while struggling, "I got this monster"

"Tamazaki look at who you're fighting!" Nepgear said.

I turned my head to look at my opponent, my jaw nearly dropped when I saw my opponent.

"Are you…" I said, "me?"

I was currently clashing with my APL Form, I could feel the tension rising between all of us. He knocked me back but I managed to keep my balance.

"How it this even possible?" Uni said while pulling out her rifle, "If this thing was trapped down her for decades, then how come it looks exactly like you Tamazaki?"

"How am I suppose to know!" I say, "This whole thing is still new to me you know!"

The clone charged at me again and we clashed, how are we supposed to beat myself? This guy is too damn strong, and plus it doesn't help that neither of us can transform to make this easier! My clone grabbed me by the shirt and threw me up in the air, he then fired a orb at me, I quickly dodged it and it bounced all over the room. I half hoped that it would hit the chain but it didn't, instead it just went and knocked Uni's Rifle out of her hands, the rifle spun and hit my clone In the leg, he grabbed his leg and gritted his teeth at Uni.

"Hey don't get mad at me bub!" Uni shouted,"that was your own fault"

The clone dashed towards Uni, but with her being agile she managed to roll out the way and grabbed her gun, she then kicked him in the air and aimed at the clone and shot multiple shots at my clone before unleashing a giant laser beam at him sending him spiraling in the air.

"Tamazaki knock him down!" Uni shouted.

I don't know why I was in the air for so long, but I was apparently. The clone flew straight towards me, I elbowed him to the ground and landed on his head, I swear when I landed on him felt a coin land in my pocket. The fake me, breathed heavily and looked at us with his eyes now turning orange, his left arm suddenly began to glow and changed into a scaly black arm with sharp claws.

"What the Goodness!" Nepgear shouted, "His arm is made out Dragon Scales now, he ruined my surprise"

"Surprise?" I say

"Oh um well…" Nepgear twirled her fingers, "When we got back to the Basilicom, I was going to upgrade your arm, but it looks like the surprise is ruined now"

"Rechant!" The clone shouted out, "Inferno!"

"Wait a minute did he just say something?" Ram asked, "what about infer-"

The clone suddenly became engulfes in flames, when the flames subsided, his arm was glowing red, and his jacket color changed into red as well.

"What the actual crap!" I shouted a bit angrily "could I do that all of this time?"

Everyone shrugged at me, the clone then started shooting multiple fireballs at us, I tried reflecting the the ball of fire with my arm but instead it just went through my metal arm burning a hole through it.

"Hey you meanie why did you do that to Tamazaki"'Ram shouted angrily.

"That wasn't very nice!" Rom shouted

Rom and Ram both raised their wands in the air, just then a giant iceberg rose out of the ground penetrating the clone through his body grew silent as the Iceberg slowly went back into the ground, the clone laid on the ground in silence, his breathing had stopped. We all stood over the clone without saying a word.

"Wow i'm impressed" Uni said, "You two went all out with that last attack"

"I Just hope…" Nepgear said,"that we never have to do something like that to you Tamazaki"

"I hope not…"

Nepgear walked up to the chain and looked back at us again, we all have her a thumbs up and smiled, she looked back at the chain and inhaled deeply once again, she then took a massive swing at the chain, and just like that it broke into many small pieces.

* * *

"Come on Tamazaki your being really slow you know!" Ram taunted me, "You gotta learn how to run faster!"

"I'm trying my best damn it!" I say, "This hole in my arm is weighing me down for some reason"

We made our way back to the Basilicom quickly, when we were running through the streets of Planetptune, it looked like a ghost town, IF and Compa did a really great job of evacuating the place. We ran to the Sharacite room, and there it was, Planetptune's Sharacite.

"Alright Tamazaki before we go any further would you mind if I gave you your upgrade now?" Nepgear asked me.

"Not at all" I nodded

Nepgear pinged her N-Gear at me and tapped something on the screen, I could start to feel my arm rearranging itself into sow thing different, my arm then glowed for about a minute. After a minute passed the light subsided, and my old Metal arm was replaced with a Black Scaly Dragon arm.

"Gee thanks Nepgear" I said while looking at my arm, "you really are a genius when it comes to these things"

"Oh Goodness Tamazaki"Nepgear giggled, "I just wanted to help you that's all, you don't have to thank me"

"Well too late I already did" I smiled.

* * *

We all stood in front of the Sharacite, both Nepgear and I concentrated very deeply on contacting the another dimension, after some time feh room began to become brighter than what it was before. All of the sudden a portal ripped open.

"Awesome" Both twins said in unison.

"I'm a bit nervous about seeing another me" Nepgear said

"I'm not going to lie" Uni said, "But I'm a little nervous as well"

"Well you both shouldn't be nervous" I say, "think of yourselves being twins, like Rom and Ram….except it'll be quadruplets in their case"

"If you say so…"

All of us took a deep breath in and stepped inside the portal. When we came out from the other side, it looked like we were in Leanbox's Basilicom.

"Did it work?" Nepgear asked me, "Did we do it wrong?"

I then saw something out of the corner of my eye hop up next to me, I looked down at it, it was like a Dogoo except it was like…metal?

"Meta where did you run off to?" I heard someone call out

"Seriously Garly, have you been feeding that Dogoo steroids or something?" I heard a familiar voice say, "cause he's more hyper then me on a candy break"

Just then a group of people walked in, but immediately stopped in their tracks when they saw us. I recognized them as all of the CPU and the Candidates, but I didn't know the guy who was standing in the front. We all stared at each other for about two minutes or so.

"Well then…" I said, "this is certainly something…"

"Hey look Rom it us!" The other Ram pointed.

"Heya Vert you didn't tell us you were having some more company" The other Neptune whispered, "and by that I mean I didn't think I see two Nep Jr's and her friends, with The Hero of Procrastination"

"Like you're the one to talk Neptune" The other Noire said, "Now other than the other CPU Candidates who are you?"

"I'm Tamazaki" I introduced, "I kinda need the help of this dimensions CPU to save my dimensions CPU"

"Tamazaki?" The man repeated, "You don't happen to be an APL, are you?"

"Huh how did you know about me being an APL?" I ask, "Who are you exactly"

"I'm PFC Garland" he introduced, "This world's Histoire told me a little bit bout you, it's a pleasure to meet you"

* * *

 **Tamazaki: My hands….are in so much pain right now**

 **Uni: Why would you even write a chapter this long?**

 **Tamazaki: Cause I wanted to make up for a those short 1,000 word chapters I put out!**

 **Rom: Well at least you can take a break now**

 **Tamazaki: Yeah that is tru-**

 **Other Neptune: Wow this place is really huge!**

 **Nepgear: What the Goodness! Neptune we thought you were captured!**

 **Other Neptune: Huh? What are you talking about other version of my sister**

 **Tamazaki: Oh wait, that's Garland's Neptune not our Neptune**

 **Nepgear: Aww I thought it was our Neptune…**

 **Tamazaki: Don't worry Nepgear we'll get her back soon…**

* * *

 **Thanks you all for reading this VERY LONG CHAPTER(I should probably put a notice at the beginning of the chapter saying how long this is)**

 **Also I want to give a big shout out to AIYF Productions, go check out his currently ongoing story: Hyperdimension Neptunia: A Dimensional Trip! I'm currently enjoying it so far and I know that you all will too! Anyways see you all Next time!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone Tamazaki here, just wanted to let you all know that I'm holding a poll on my profile asking on your opinions of "alternate endings" now I know it may seem a bit weird but trust me it's for something in the future. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **Tamazaki POV**

 **(Another Leanbox, at its Basilicom, ?)**

"An APeeLeL?" The Other Neptune said, "what kind of sick joke are you pulling on us Garly?"

"Neptune I'm not pulling any sort of joke" Garland sighed, "Histoire told me the other day about another dimension with something similar to CPU called an APL, apparently Tamazaki is said to be one"

"Can he transform?" The other Blanc asked, "If it's like an CPU then he must have a different form"

"I can but I can't" I told them, "I run on the life energy of my goddess and since she's in danger right now, I'm unable to transform"

"Who's your Goddess?" The other Uni asked.

I slowly point my finger at the other Neptune, everyone looked at her a bit surprised.

"Man that other me must be so lucky to have her own personal servant" The other Neptune sighed, "Oh well I guess we can't get em all"

"Tamazaki maybe you can transform here" Our Nepgear Suggested, "after all technically Neptune is here, so it might be different!"

"Nepgear that wouldn't work" I said, "I don't think me shouting out "Start" In this dimension-"

* * *

 **Red Player POV**

While I was talking, Unknown to me I had transformed. The Other Dimensional Residents stared and gawked at me.

"-Would do me any good" I finished before looking down at myself, "Also why do I always have to eat my own words?"

The metal Dogoo that was in front of me immediately jumped it's way into Garland's arms shaking.

"I-I'm Speechless" The other Vert said, "I'd never thought to see another type of God here in Gameindustri!"

"I don't know about this" Blanc said, "I'm getting this weird vibe that I want to kill him right now"

"Well that's because in our dimension, Tamazaki almost kil-" Ram was interrupted when Nepgear quickly covered her mouth.

"I'm really sorry about that" Our Nepgear apologized, "Our Ram has some problems with keeping things quiet"

"Oh that's ok" The other Nepgear said, "Our Ram has the same problem as well"

"No I don't!" Ram whined, "at least I didn't say anything about how Uni and Garland kis-"

The other Ram was also interrupted when the other Uni covered her mouth, her face was very red.

"Wait what did she just say?" Our Uni asked, "something about Garland?"

"It's nothing!" The other Uni said, "nothing you should know about!"

"Wow I can't actually believe this is happening" The other Noire said, "Uni can't even tell herself something that important"

"I'd love to continue listening to all of this drama" I interrupted, "but we need to get back to the matter at hand, is this dimension's Histoire happen to be around by any chance?"

"Well actually Histoire is in a meeting with all the other oracles in this Basilicom" The other Nepgear informed me, "We can go get her if you like"

"Yes please thank you…" I said.

* * *

After some time passed, The other Nepgear came back with the other Histoire following her.

"Nepgear what is so important that you have to interrupt our mee-" Histoire stopped talking to the other Nepgear and saw us across the room, "Oh dear!"

"Hello Histoire" I say, "I am Tamazaki otherwise known as Red Player, I'm a APL"

"An APL?" Histoire repeated, "What is someone like you doing in our dimension?"

"We've come to get the help of the CPU of this dimension to save the CPU of my dimension, along with you and you're….brother"

"What is this about my brother?" Histoire asked, "I do not have a brother"

"Well screw that last part" I said while rummaging through jacket pocket before taking out the small book, "Our Histoire wanted me to give this to you"

The other Histoire took the book and started going through it very quickly, she then closed the book and nodded.

"Well Histoire?" Garland said, "you got anything?"

"Indeed I do" Histoire said, "This book shows instructions on how CPU can open up portals to other Dimensions, if you four follow the steps that are within this book then you will be able to open up the portal that leads to another Dimension"

"Wait a minute Histoire" The other Noire said, "what if this so called "APL" actually isn't here to save his CPU"

"Oh Noire" I sigh with a smirk on the side of me face, "You still don't trust me even in another dimension, how Tsundere of you"

"What did you just say?" Noire asked me

"Noire calm down for minute" Garland said, "it's pretty obvious that he can be trusted, if he was lying then it would be easy to spot"

"Yeah come on Noire" Neptune nudged her, "Give T a chance, sure probably all of our HP will be gone after this, but at least it's for a good cause"

The other Noire sighed before giving into the plan. The four Goddesses formed into a ring and held hands, they then started saying some words that weren't in any language I knew. A small rip the in between the Goddesses began to tear open. After a few minutes a rifthole appeared, after the I guess you can say "ritual" the CPU fell backwards onto the floor.

"Goodness are you alright?" Both Nepgears said in Unison before looking at each other

"Their fine" Garland said while feeling their pulses, "Their just outcold, all they need is some rest"

"I feel a bit guilty about this" I said.

"Please don't worry about it" The other Histoire smiled, "This was for a good reason, but please hurry and save your dimension before it's too late"

"Right then" I say, "Alright everyone let's g-"

I turned around to see Our Rom and Ram running around in circles with the other Rom and Ram, I facepalmed at them.

"God Damnit!" I shout, "it's already hard to tell you two apart already!"

* * *

We stood in front of the portal and looked into it, all we could see was a dark sky and and nothing else. We looked back at Garland, and the other Histoire.

"Thank you for helping us" Nepgear said, "I wish there was some way to repay you"

"Don't worry about it" Histoire said, "If there is anything we need from your dimension, then we will contact you"

"And Also mind telling those CPU in your dimension we said Hello?" Garland asked.

"We will" Uni said, "but I guess with that it's time for us to go"

We waved goodbye to Garland and Histoire, I turned back at the portal and Clenched my fist. I knew…once we stepped inside this portal, there was no going back, but I'm not just doing it for their dimension. No…I'm doing it for them…for any further delay we all jumped through the portal.

* * *

 **Tamazaki: And so the chapter en-**

 **(Door gets kicked down)**

 **Iris Heart: I don't think so my dear Zaki**

 **Tamazaki: What the- OH SHIT!**

* * *

I don't know how I blacked out, but when I opened my eyes I felt the wind blowing against my face as if I was moving. I looked down to see some ruins coming closer into that means two things, the first thing means that we're close to Uhrevia's rabbit hole, and two-

"I'm falling!" I shout.

I tried to fly, but noticed that I wasn't transformed. I looked around me to also see the CPU candidates also asleep.

"Hey wake up!" I shouted at them, "We're plummeting to our deaths here!"

They were unresponsive to me, what I was about to do next practically depicts my reaction to how Noire feels. I dive under the CPU candidates and held them all close to me, I then looked down again to see the ground only a few seconds away from us, I braced my self for impact as we made a crater in the ground.

"Ughh" I said dizzily, "I can see the 2DOWN Mushroom already"

The CPU Candidates all slowly opened their eyes,they then looked back at me fear and concern in their eyes.

"Mister Tamazaki are you ok" Rom asked me

"W-what happen? Why was it so dark!" Uni asked me.

"L-let's just say…" I said, "I know what it feels like to be Noire now"

"Tamazaki you broke our fall?" Ram asked, "I thought I was laying on my bed, but I'm actually on you?"

"Well yes" I said, "now if you could get off me, that would help my back"

The CPU candidates crawled off of me, I sat up and stretched. I then looked at Nepgear who want saying anything, it looked like she was in pain.

"Nepgear are you alright?" I asked you, "Did I accidentally land on you?"

"N-no it not at all" Nepgear shook her head, "it's just that I felt a sharp pain run through my head just now, and it really hurts"

"Now that you mention it my head is feeling a bit shaky" Uni said.

"My head hurts too" Rom said.

"Yeah so does mine" Ram said

"Well maybe it's some thing like Dimension lagg?" I say, "maybe you have a headache from switching dimensions so quickly"

"That seems a bit stupid" Uni said

"Yeah well it's all I got" I shrug, "just deal with it for now, it'll go away sooner or later"

"Ok…" They all said in low voices.

We climbed out of the crater, in front of us a giant fortress stood in front of us. This is the place where Uhrevia is hiding, I can feel her power just from out here.

"Are we all ready" I ask the girls.

"Yeah!" The CPU Candidates chanted.

I smiled at their sudden mood change, I turned back to face the fortress and let a huge sigh escape me before smirking.

"Neptune hold out a little longer ok" I said to myself, "Cause Uhrevia…Uhrevia is going to pay for what she's done"

* * *

 **Nepgear: Tamazaki wake up! The chapter is over!**

 **Tamazaki:huh? What?**

 **Ram: Are you feeling ok, you look like you just saw you're life flash before your eyes**

 **Tamazaki: T-that's because it did, God damn it to who her let Plutia in…**

 **Rom: Umm Mister Tamazaki? Didn't you want to do something before the chapter ended?**

 **Tamazaki: Oh yeah that's right, I was going to start doing this thing where I respond to every review I have no matter how late it is**

 **Uni: Do you want to start now?**

 **Tamazaki: Ehh I why not, who was the first reviewer?**

 **Nepgear:Jeitron, that's what is says here**

 **Tamazaki alrighty then…**

* * *

 **To Jeitron: Back In the prologue, I would've thanked you and say that it's "Plot", but now in the present I still say thank you but tell you that it's a little cringey for me to read the prologue over again.**

 **To Geod Pony: Thanks a lot, I didn't expect him to be a funny character so much, so I just went with it**

 **To Awesomeness (Guest): I'm glad that you're enjoying the story!**

 **To MSLBRAWL: Back in Chapter 18 I would say "Shhh don't give it away" but now I say "I guess it was pretty obvious"**

 **To AIYF Productions: Well special people do need special introductions, and also no problem I'm happy to encourage other people into making other people smile**

 **To arceus8888: I felt kinda bad that Garland's Hyperdimension cast didn't get a bigger role in this. I never actually thought of having the two dimensions connect until asking him, but hey! If I remember correctly this is just an alternate Garland which has no effect to his story….I think**

 **To Remited: Thanks I appreciate your support, I never thought there was something similar to an APL, and to tell the truth GPU sounds a lot more better than APL. Also I would love to check out your story once I get some free time, I've been eyeing it for awhile and been itching to read it, and I'll be sure to tell you my thoughts on it! A lot of people usually judge me for my age, but I'm really happy that no one here is criticizing me for being young.**

* * *

 **Tamazaki: And with that ends This chapter, I think on the 24th I may upload the final two chapters, but who knows. Anyways don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile about your opinions on alternate endings. Anyways see you all later!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **Tamazaki POV**

 **(Uhrevia's Fortress,?,?)**

* * *

We walked inside the fortress and Immediately spotted to moving statues, we hid behind and looked around the corner examining the movement of the statues.

"It looks like those Statues are like some sort of security system" Uni examined, "if we were to get spotted by one of those things then it would be a gameover for all of us"

"Their has to be some way around them" Nepgear said, "Maybe if we somehow manage to make them turn the other direction, then we can shut them down"

"I don't see an off switch on one of those hose things" I say, "So I'm guessing that we should blind them with something"

Rom and Ram both looked at each other, they then took off their hats and handed it to me. I looked at them confused on what they wanted me to do with them.

"In case we don't make it back alive!" Ram said, "Give them to Blanc!"

"Please do this for us Mister Tamazaki!" Rom begged

"Wait what are you two-" I started

Rom and Ram both then ran out in the open and waved their arms while making noises. The statues looked their way, Rom and Ram quickly ducked under the Statues and deeper into the Fortress with the statues following after them. Nepgear, Uni and I sat there with our jaws to the ground, trying to process what just happened.

"T-those two are suicidal!" I say, "did we really just let them off like that?"

"I-it all happened so quick…" Uni processed.

"I just hope that they're ok" Nepgear said, "Hopefully we don't have to give Blanc those hats"

* * *

We traveled deeper into the fortress, making sure to be as stealthy as possible. We then came across two branching paths, one path was all lit up, while the other path had very dimmed lighting.

"Two paths…" I sighed, "I hate it when it comes to decisions like these…"

"Which way should we take?" Nepgear said while looking down both paths, "each one has its own consequence"

Uni looked down the two paths before turning around to face Nepgear and I, she withdrew her rifle and kept it by her side.

"Nepgear, Tamazaki you two take the lit up path" Uni commanded, "I'll go alone and take this dark one"

"U-Uni are you sure?" Nepgear asked, "Who knows what can be waiting down there, you might just get yourself hurt, or even worse!"

"Don't worry about me Nepgear" Uni said, "I'm able to take care of myself, If I don't come back then tell Noire that I fought to save her"

Before I could even say anything, Uni march off into the dimly lit hallway, we watched as she immediately disappeared from our view. Nepgear and I looked at each other, I let out a sigh.

"I can't believe that just happened" I said, "Now we just got to hope that we don't have to explain this to Noire, she hates me enough as it already is"

"Uni…" Nepgear said while looking down the path she went, "please be careful…"

* * *

As we walked down the light path, we came across a door that was locked.

"It looks like we need a keycard" Nepgear said while looking at the slot in the door, "This is going to really tough"

"Nepgear doors aren't a problem" I said while backing up, "For me that is"

"What do you me-"

Without letting Nepgear finish her sentence, I charged into the door knocking it down. Nepgear looked at me as if I was insane as I rubbed my head.

"Tamazaki why did you do that!" Nepgear asked me, "We could've gotten caught!"

"But we didn't did we" I say, "After all it didn't really hurt a lot!"

"Oh Tamazaki" Nepgear sigh, "You really are hard-headed, at least physically"

We walked inside the room, it looked to be a console room where a bunch of monitors were set up showing surveillance, We walked closer to the monitors and looked through all of them. Nepgear then pointed to a monitor that showed the CPU along with Hinato and Histoire chained up, I could also see Uhrevia standing in front of them.

"What are they saying?" I said, "I see their mouths moving, but I don't hear any sound"

"Maybe you should press the "Unmute" button Tamazaki" Nepgear said.

"Ha ha very funny" I said in a sarcastic tone, "their isn't a "Unmute" but-"

I then a green button next to my hand that said "Unmute" I stared at it in silence, Nepgear was about to say something but I put my finger on her mouth and shook my head while still looking at the button. I pressed the button and we started to hear audio.

"You damn bitch!" Blanc yelled at Uhrevia, "I'm going to kick your ass if you don't let me go!"

"I'd love to see you do that" Uhrevia said.

"Uhrevia Gameindustri is already in peril" Hinato said, "So why do you want all of us, why aren't you just satisfied with the what you already have!"

"Although Gameindustri is practically falling apart" Uhrevia said, "I have you all here because I know that I can't be stopped"

"What do you mean by that?" Noire asked, "What about our sisters! Surely they'll find a way to save us!"

"Ahh yes those CPU Candidates, how could I forget about them?" Uhrevia asked, "Oh wait a minute, I actually didn't!"

"W-what did you do to them?" Histoire asked.

"It's quite simple really" Uhrevia said, "They're so weak minded, that it was easy to take control of their brains when they weren't looking! Whenever I want I can control those Sisters of yours to become fierce killing machines!"

I looked at Nepgear she was shaking right now, she was really scared after What she just heard.

"Nepgear I-"

"N-no it's ok" Nepgear said while backing away from me, "J-just don't come close to me"

"Y-you monster!" Vert shouted, "Why do would you do something so cruel to children like them!"

"Don't act like you can relate Vert" Uhrevia said, "After all you don't have a little sister"

"Ouch Vert" I say, "I can feel the burn from in here"

Neptune opened her eyes suddenly but slowly, she then looked at Uhrevia. I've never seen Neptune's face filled with hate ever.

"What about T" Neptune said suddenly

"That worthless piece of trash?" Uhrevia asked

"Don't talk about yourself in third person lady" Neptune said

Uhrevia then slapped Neptune across her face, just by watching that my blood started to boil a little bit.

"That APL can't do anything to stop me" Uhrevia said, "He's too weak to even save a single person, so what makes you think that he can stop me?"

"Because…" Neptune said, "It's T, he's doesn't have to be strong, he just has to be really brave, so I don't care what you say about T, cause I ain't giving up on him!"

"You dumb little girl" Uhrevia said, "this is what we call reality, your prince in shining armor won't come to save you, no one will!"

"L-lady what did I just say" Neptune asked, "Stop talking about your weird fantasies!"

Uhrevia then grabbed Neptune by her neck, she then threw her across the room breaking the chains that kept her down. Uhrevia then began to walk closer to Neptune shooting multiple beams at her. My anger had finally reach its maximum just by seeing Neptune get thrown across the room like that. I couldn't continue to watch as Neptune was get thrown all over the place, getting stomped and kicked by Uhrevia.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" I turned around to see a man in silver armor staring at me, "We've got a intruder alert in the Surveillance area!"

I could already see multiple people in armor showing up behind the guy, Nepgear and I watched as they pointed their Guns,Spears, and Swords at us. The two of us stood there in silence.

"Someone go notify Madame Uhrevia about this" One of the soldiers said.

A few soldiers nodded before running out of the room, the solders continued to Point their weapons at us, I could hear Nepgear let out a little laugh.

"Tamazaki please go ahead" Nepgear said in a scary tone, "I'll defeat all of these "things" that we call men"

"Nepgear will you be alright" I asked her.

"Yes I will" Nepgear said while withdrawing her Beam Saber, "Now please go on ahead quickly"

I began to walk into the crowd of Solders, one was about to stab me but i backhanded him sending him into a wall. I walked out of the room and looked back, I noticed something different about how Nepgear looks, but I couldn't tell what. I continued to walk through the halls of this Fortress, taking out any sort of living thing I found. I then heard something come over a intercom.

"Uhrevia I'm going to tell you stop hurting my sister" Nepgear said over the Intercom, "I know your not scared of a weak minded girl like me, but you should be scared of someone else"

I could only hear Nepgear's voice through the conversation they were having, I listened to them as I came across a narrow hallway, I could hear Uhrevia's voice at the end of the hall.

"Enough talk of this!" Uhrevia shouted, "I'm finally going to take advantage of my new skill, say goodbye to your own mind!"

* * *

After that the Intercom went silent, there was no sign of Nepgear's voice anywhere. I walked up to the door still filled with anger and tried opening it. It was locked. I then punched the door once, it showed no signs of breaking, I punched it twice, it still didn't show any times of breaking.

"I'm not giving up" I tell myself, "This isn't going to stand in my way!"

I then give the door one final punch, the two doors fell down like domino blocks. I stared directly at Uhrevia who was standing there clapping.

"I had to say I'm really impressed Red Player" Uhrevia said, "you managed to get here all by yourself without the need of any type of transformation"

"Keep your mouth closed you sad excuse for a women" I said, "I'm going to make you pay for all the suffering that caused"

"I'm practically shaking right now" Uhrevia said sarcastically

"Who's that?" Blanc asked, "Why does it feel like I've seen him before"

"You have met him before Blanc" Hinato said, "Uhrevia just took away your memories of him"

"Is that so" Vert said, "Well then, excuse me sir, but please show this "thing" what it is like to be buried 6 feet underground"

"Don't hold back on her, give her everything you got" Noire said

"Make sure she doesn't see the light of day!" Blanc said.

"Oh well" Uhrevia shrugged, "I guess if it's death you want, then it's death that you'll get!"

Uhrevia summoned multiple holographic spears and fired them at me, I quickly rolled out of the way and ran towards her. She then summoned a holographic sword and started slashing away at me, I took one of the hits and punched Uhrevia sending her sliding across the floor.

"I see what you're trying to do" Uhrevia said, "your purposely taking my attacks just so you can get one off on me, impressive"

Uhrevia charged at me, the Palm of her hand was glowing, I could tell what she was about to do. I began to dodge all of her attacks the best that I could. I was starting to get tired but Uhrevia looked as if she wasn't breaking a then hits me and I'm sent flying Into the wall.

"Well this is a surprise, you've lasted longer in your regular form then in your transformed state" Uhrevia said, "But I guess this is going have to end"

I tried to move but my boy was frozen, she must've paralyzed me with that move, which explains why I couldn't move the last time she used that attack. Uhrevia then summoned a Hammer and raised it above my head.

"Now time to say Goodbye to the pathetic life of yours" Uhrevia said.

I closed my eyes hoping that this would be quick, but just then Uhrevia flew back and crashed into Hinato breaking open his chains. I opened my eyes and saw Neptune in front of me holding her Katana.

"Neptune your ok!" I say

"Y-yeah well I'm feeling a bit queasy right now" Neptune said, "but its something I can take"

Uhrevia was about to stand up until Hinato used her as a footstool and mounted his foot on her body.

"Looks like you've lost Uhrevia" Hinato smirked, "Thank you for saving us Tamazaki, we all appreciate your help"

"Hey Hinato I'm not not trying to rush you of anything but..." Noire said, "Could you maybe get us down from here!"

We helped the other CPU from their prisons, we all then looked down at Uhrevia who was breathing very heavily.

"It looks like we have to finish something that the old Goddesses should've done a long time ago" Histoire said.

"Looks like it" Blanc said, "Now do you have anything to say to us before we utterly annihilate you?"

Uhrevia picked her head off of the ground and looked up at us, I don't know why but the look in her eyes, it looked like she had something else up her sleeve, but what exactly?

"Sezou" Uhrevia spoke.

All of us looked at each other confused on what she meant, we then hear a loud crashing sound coming from behind us. When we turned around we saw the CPU Candidates staring at us with Yellow eyes.

"Nep Jr. What in the world is wrong with your eyes!" Neptune asked, "I know you wanted contacts, but I didn't expect them to be colored!"

"Neptune they didn't change their eye colors" Histoire said, "their being controlled by Uhrevia remember?"

"Oh right" Neptune said.

"Attack my minions!" Uhrevia commanded, "Show them who is the one in control around here"

"Yes Madame Uhrevia" The CPU Candidates said.

"Histoire and Hinato I recommend that you go find some cover" Vert said.

"Very well then" Hinato said, "Histoire this way"

* * *

Nepgear jumped at us and we jumped out of the way she specifically went for Neptune who was dodging her attacks. I guess Neptune doesn't want to hurt her sister at all, I then saw a few bullets coming towards me I began to dodge the bullets that Uni was firing at me.

"Uni what are you doing?" I ask her, "Your fighting the wrong side!"

"I'm only fighting for Madame Uhrevia" Uni said, "I'm doing what is right for the world"

"Uni listen to me!" Noire said, "This isn't right! You said you wanted to be like me? So if you want to do that then you have to have self control first!"

Uni stopped firing at us and looked at Noire, her eyes slowly began to fade from Yellow to Red, Uni's rifle then disappeared and she began to fall to the ground. Noire ran up to her and caught her before her she hit the ground.

"Please rest Uni" Noire said, "You need it"

* * *

I look over to my left to see both Blanc and Vert avoiding pillars of Ice and Walls of fire that both Rom and Ram were creating.

"Hey you two!" I called the twins, "Why don't you pick on someone your…..um other gender?"

Rom and Ram both faced me and gave me devious smiles, I could feel a chill running down my my spine as the two began to fire shards of ice at me. I pulled out their hats from their pockets.

"Hey girls look!" I call d to them, "These are your hats, you told me to give them to Blanc in case you didn't make it!"

"Wait what did you just say?" Blanc's asked.

"Oh well Rom and Ram kinda ran off on their own, they wanted to distract two statues that we-"

I immediately stopped talking when I saw Blanc run at me with her hammer, I began to run away from her hoping that she wouldn't get me. Rom and Ram both stared at us then at eachother before both of their eyes went from Yellow to Blue, the same thing happened to them as it did with Uni and they both fell to the ground. Blanc stopped chasing me and caught her sisters who were both fast asleep.

"Rom and Ram you deserve to sleep" Blanc said, "Take as long as you want"

I looked over at Vert, she looked really upset about something. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't have anyone to save since she didn't have a sister. I walked up to Vert, and said the most stupidest thing that I have ever said to someone in these types of moments.

"Need a hug?" I ask

Before I can get even facepalm, Vert grabs me and I begin to lose oxygen. I soon realize that I'm in between those giant melons of hers, making it almost impossible to move.

"Thank you for the comfort Sir" Vert thanked me.

"Y-your welcome!" I said before my face started to become blue, "c-could you let me go now?"

Vert released me from her Circular prison, I took in gigantic breaths of air, I hoped that something

* * *

like that would never happen again. I then heard Neptune scream from across the room, when I looked over I saw Nepgear standing over her pointing her Saber at Neptune.

"H-hey Nep Jr. You can't kill your Sister!"'Neptune said, "What do you think this is, the Conquest en-"

"Neptune Shut Up!" Everyone in the room yelled at her

"S-sorry" Neptune apologized

As Nepgear was about to swing at Neptune, I ran up behind her and grabbed her (No not like that) and picked her up, she struggled to free herself but I didn't let go.

"Neptune say something to her!" I said, "Something that will trigger her memories!"

"Nep Jr. Remember that time when we nearly gave T a heart attack with that mask?" Neptune asked Nepgear, "Or that time when the two of us went to that forest with those wolves that you wanted to keep cause one said you're name"

For some reason that actually worked, I thought Neptune spewing out random things would actually make it worse but it actually worked! Nepgear's eyes turned from Yellow to Purple and she fell asleep. I set Nepgear down right next to Neptune.

"Good to have ya back baby Sis" Neptune said to Nepgear.

* * *

It looked like everything was calm again, The Candidates were back to their normal selves but were asleep. Hinato and Histoire both came out of hiding.

"Well done all of you" Histoire said, "I would never think that using the past would help the future"

"It should've been pretty obvious Histy" Neptune said, "After all it's called "Plot"

"I can see that she is always like this" Hinato asked me

"24/7" I say.

"Wait just a second everyone" Vert interrupted us, "Where did that Women go?"

"She must've gotten away when we were busy with our sisters" Noire said.

"Absolutely not!" A voice called out, "I've been here the whole entire time!"

All of us looked up to see Uhrevia flying in the air, she had black wings sprouted on her back along with Glowing Yellow eyes, she also had horns coming out of her head and a tail.

"Uhrevia's true form!" Hinato said, "She's a succubus!"

"A-A Succubus?" Histoire repeated, "If my knowledge serves me correctly, don't succubus attract men into doing whatever they wish?"

"Of course I do!" Uhrevia said, "Why else do you think all of the APL are gone? Cause I killed them!"

"This women is insane!" Blanc said, "We need to kick her ass again!"

"I don't have a problem with that" Noire said.

I looked up at Uhrevia in silence, I then looked back at everyone else and sighed.

"Get out of here" I told them, "Hinato open up a portal and get everyone out of here"

"T are you insane?" Neptune asked, "This Lady is a Psychopath! A Nutjob! She could possibly end your life!"

"I know that" I said, "But I want to fight for all

Of Gameindustri, even if it means my life has to go"

Everyone went silent, they didn't want to leave me behind but they had to. Hinato opened up a portal and looked at me, I looked away from the portal not giving anyone any last minute looks. I soon heard a closing sound, when I turned back my mouth flew open when I saw the CPU still standing there.

"What the hell!" I say, "I thought I told you all to get out of here! What are you four still doing here?"

"Tamazaki we're not going to leave you behind" Noire said, "Despite how much we argue, I'm not going to let you die"

"We may have had our differences in the past" Blanc said, "But going up against someone who can possibly one shot you by yourself is just plainly stupid"

"Oh Tamazaki you can really be brave at times" Vert said, "But you can't be too brave with enemy like this, you need back up from all of your allies"

"You guys I…"

"T one of the main reasons why I'm still here is that you promised me something" Neptune said, "Do you remember?"

I looked down at the ground and then back at Neptune and nodded.

"I told you…" I say, "That I would never leave you without saying Goodbye"

"That's right!" Neptune said, "And you forgot to say Goodbye!"

"Well…I..." I tried to find the right words

"T, you're not going to fight the final boss by yourself!" Neptune told me, "All of us our going to stay by your side until we drop to 1HP!"

I couldn't believe that they all stayed just to fight with me, I guess this what it feels like when so many people has your back. I smiled at the CPU.

"Alright everyone!" I say, "Let's do this!"

I could feel some power surge through my body, I was suddenly then engulfed in a bright light, it was time to finish this one and for all, A four on one battle…..

Let the battle commence…

* * *

 **Neptune: Come on T you just had to stop it there didn't ya!**

 **Tamazaki: Well Neptune I did it for reasons**

 **Neptune: Like?**

 **Tamazaki:….My hands were stiff**

 **Blanc: We all know that's Bullcrap Tamazaki**

 **Tamazaki: y-you know what I don't have to take this! I got things to do you know!**

 **Noire: What are you going to be doing on today? Isn't it Christmas Eve?**

 **Tamazaki: Noire I would highly suggest that you get your schedule checked before you ask people about theirs**

 **Neptune: Not like she has a schedule, she probably just sits there in her room with the lights off doing "stuff"**

 **Noire: N-Neptune your making it sound like I'm that type of person!**

 **Neptune: Well your right Noire, I guess it would be more of Vert's thing**

 **Vert: Neptune it isn't nice to assume!**

 **Tamazaki: Uhh girls can I answer reviews now?**

 **Blanc: I think you should before it gets any louder in here**

* * *

 **To AIYF Production: That's why we need muzzles! And I think Plutia may have escaped from your story to anyways your cast was a big help to the story, I can't wait to find out what will happen on their side of the story!**

 **To Geod Pony: For thou must be sacrificed to make thou happy….Ram you filthy anim- OK WHAT AM I SAYING? But anyways thanks for the support!**

 **To MSLBRAWL: You know speaking of multiple gods, someone asked me if there was going to be more than one in the story. Now that I think about about it, there isn't going to be more APL….at least not in this story (Hint Hint)**

 **To tehg2000: Thanks so much, it means a lot to me to find out that my story is in someone Top Stories List**

* * *

 **Tamazaki: Anywho I'll upload the final Chapter Tomorrow on Christmas Day (Merry Christmas to you all)**

 **Neptune: Hey T mind if I take this one out?**

 **Tamazaki: Sure go on ahead Nep**

 **Neptune: Alrighty then! Thanks to all you awesome people out there for reading this awesome chapter! Stay Neptuned for the Epic Conclusion to This story! See ya all next time!**


	22. Epilogue

**Hey everyone Tamazaki here, bringing you the final chapter of "Rise of an APL" Now I see some people sad about this story ending, at the end of this chapter I'll be giving some information about "Something". Anyways enjoy the final chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, all characters in this story (Except for OCS) Belong to Idea Factory/Compile Heart**

 **(Red) Tamazaki POV**

I transformed into my APL Form, I didn't know where I got all of this power but suddenly I had it. I turn around to see The CPU transformed all standing by my side. I gave them a nod before looking back at Uhrevia, who was yawning.

"Are you all done yet with the sloppy "Friendship" Talk?" Uhrevia asked stretching, "You shouldn't keep people waiting, it is quite rude"

"Shut that tunnel of yours already" White Heart said, "Your High Pitched Record Player makes me want to kill you even more!"

"White Heart, as always spouting out empty insults" Uhrevia said, "If you can't do something that is way past your abilities, then why talk about it anyways?"

"Oh really?" Green Heart said, "Then is the five of us destroying you way past our abilities?"

"Of course it it!" Uhrevia shouted, "If the old APL couldn't kill me, then what makes you think One APL and Four CPU will?"

"Because we have all of Gameindustri counting on us to stop you" Black Heart said, "We won't stop until your taken down!"

"Here we go again with the whole "The Fate of the world is in our hands" Crap" Uhrevia sighed, "Why don't you all just surrender to me already?"

"Like we would ever do that!" Lady Purple Heart shouted, "Not once have we ever given in to a foe! We will fight until we reign victorious or fall to our knees"

"Hmph! I'll make you fall to your Knees alright" Uhrevia said, "I'll make you fall to your knees when your bowing to your new leader!"

* * *

Spikes began to rise above the ground, they glowed a red aura and radiated a dark energy. Both White Heart and Green Heart both flew at Uhrevia and started attacking her, I was a bit surprised that Blanc was able to move at a fast pace despite carrying that very large axe. Uhrevia strafed left and right avoiding Both their attacks, when I I saw a opening I flew behind Uhrevia and kicked her in the back. Uhrevia turned her head around(Like literally her whole head spun around her body) and looked me in the eyes unphased by my attack.

"What the fu-"

Before I can even finish my sentence, Uhrevia grabbed me by my scarf and began to spin me around like a lasso, she then let go of me and I flew right into both White Heart and Green Heart.

"Noire behind you!" Green Heart called out.

Black Heart immediately parried Uhrevia's incoming blow and kicked her, Lady Purple Heart then came from above and smashed Uhrevia downwards, sending her into the ground.

"Not bad" Uhrevia said while cracking her neck, "But play time is over now! Now the real fight begins!"

Uhrevia put her to hands together and stomped the ground the spikes began to rise up higher in the air, The walls then began to collapse and revealed a strange Inter Dimensional pathway.

"T-this place" Lady Purple Heart said, "This place was in my dreams, I've been here before!"

"Neptune now isn't the time to talk about dreams" Black Heart said, "Instead pay attention to what's In front of you!"

Lady Purple Heart quickly took notice of Uhrevia who was charging at her at full speed, Lady Purple Heart readied her blade and charged at her as well. The two went into a clash leaving Uhrevia wide open for an attack. Green Heart took this moment of opportunity and threw her Spear at Uhrevia, Uhrevia pushed Lady Purple Heart back and grabbed Green Heart's Spear and thrusted it at lady Purple Heart, only stabbing her in the arm.

"Over here you Psychotic Bitch!" White Heart shouted.

Uhrevia looked to see White Heart holding a giant stone pillar, White Heart then swung at Uhrevia like a baseball bat and she went flying into the opposite direction, I rushed over to Lady Purple Heart to see if she was ok.

"I'm fine T" Lady Purple Heart said.

"Your bleeding" I said while examining her arm, "Your not fine at all Lady Purple Heart"

"It's not that big of a pro-"

All of the sudden I could feel a strong force push me forward. I went straight into Lady Purple Heart and we both were sent through multiple pillars.

"Neptune Tamazaki get up quickly!" Green Heart shouted, "We can't hold her off by ourselves!"

I laid there thinking about something, something special I could do, but what was it? It seems so blurry yet it wasn't that long ago. A trigger went off in my head. I quickly got up and took a deep breath.

"Rechant!" I shout, "Inferno!"

I could feel my body get warmer as I was surrounded in a pillar of lava. When it subsided I could see that my jacket color changed And Arm was radiating a fiery aura.

"Now we're cooking" I say.

I flew up into the air, Uhrevia's senses were quick and she caught my fist before I could even punch her. I then throw my other fist at her and she catches it. I then manage to headbutt her and stun her for a few seconds leaving enough time for Green Heart to unleash a series of attacks on Uhrevia before Lady Purple Heart came in from the behind and stabbed Uhrevia through the Heart.

"H-how…" Uhrevia asked, "How could I lose to you worthless beings?"

"The only worthless being here is you" I said, "You deserved all of this after harming our dimension"

Uhrevia fell to the ground in silence, we all watched as she plummeted changing back into her normal form. We landed away on the ground and changed back into our normal forms as well.

* * *

 **Tamazaki POV**

We walked down the dimensional gateway that we were in, we then stopped when we saw a portal that had our Hyperdimension inside it.

"The final boss has been defeated!" Neptune said happily, "Nice work everyone!"

"I would get on your case about that" Noire said, "but your technically right"

"Finally it's all over" Blanc sighed with relief, "We can all return home now"

"Some may have to travel a farther distance than others to get to their homes" Vert said.

"What does that suppose to me-" Noire was about to ask but then stopped and looked at me, "Oh…"

Everyone then started to look at me, I gave them a confused expression.

"Tamazaki you have to go back to your home dimension; don't you" Blanc said.

"Oh yeah…." I said, "I...really want to go home"

I looked at Neptune, I could see in the corner of her eyes that tears were starting to form.

"But at the same time…." I continue, "I don't want to go, I want to stay here"

"Stay here?" Vert repeated, "Tamazaki, if I recall you did mention having a family back in your dimension am I correct"

"W-well sort of" I said, "My parents…they died, I don't have any other relatives, so basically the only family I have left is my little Brother"

"I guess no one can blame you" Noire said, "Choosing between your only family you have left with the friends you made so far is really a difficult choice"

"It really is…" I say, "l-look can we just get out of here? I can't really think in an environment like this"

The CPU nodded, Noire, Blanc and Vert both went Inside the portal but I stopped when I saw Neptune stop moving.

"T" Neptune called me, "could you please look at me?"

I turn around to look at Neptune, I was surprised when I saw tears streaming down Neptune's face. She then ran up me and buried her head into my shirt.

"T, I don't want you to leave!" Neptune pleaded, "I want you to stay here with me, Nep Jr., Histy and everyone else!"

"N-Neptune don't cry" I say to her, " I still haven't had time to think about it!"

"You have all the time now!" Neptune said, "You told me that you would protect me! Stay by my side until the day one of us dies!"

"I-I know I said that…" I said trying not to let my voice break, "But I just can't choose between my only family over my…my"

"Your what T" Neptune said while looking me in the eyes, "What am I to you?"

"Y-you're my-"

I then stop talking when I heard the sound of multiple glass windows breaking. I saw that behind Neptune a beam was heading straight towards her.

"Neptune behind you!" I said.

When Neptune turned around she saw the beam heading straight towards her, I knew that she wouldn't have time to move out of the way, so that's when I decided….that my role as Neptune's protector was at its end. I ran in front of Neptune who was shielding her eyes. The beam soon hit me sending a sliding across the floor. Neptune uncovered her eyes and looked around, when she saw me she ran over to me as quick as she could.

"T are you o-" Neptune stopped before looking at my chest, "Y-your bleeding T"

"Y-yeah I know" I say weakly, "But hey I can handle it"

After I said that, I began to cough up blood and my vision started to get blurry, my focus still remained on Neptune.

"T your not going to be fine" Neptune said, "y-your getting a Game over!"

"I guess I am" I laughed weakly, "Neptune….i've done what I did, my job is now complete"

"N-no T It's not over!" Neptune said, "you'll be fine T, you'll be fine"

Neptune crying was basically the end of the world itself, I couldn't bare to watch Neptune cry anymore.

"Neptune…could you come closer?" I ask, "I want to tell you something"

Neptune moved close to my face to the point that they were inches apart from each other.

"Y-yes T?" Neptune said.

"I…" I said beginning to doze off, "I love you too…"

The last thing I felt before closing my eyes permanently, was something warm yet soft touch my lips….

* * *

Where am I? I thought I was dead. I opened my eyes to see pitch black darkness. I stood up and looked at myself, I still had the blood stain on me but I didn't feel any pain.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here" A voice appeared out of nowhere.

I looked around for the source of the voice, I then saw someone come clear into view, the one who did this all.

"I was expecting that Goddess of yours to be here instead of you" Uhrevia said.

"So you're the one who fired that shot" I say

"Why wouldn't I?" Uhrevia said, "After all it wouldn't be right if I didn't take one of you with me"

"You seem a lot calmer then you we're when you were alive" I say

"Well you seem less annoying than you were alive as well" Uhrevia said, "Besides what is there in this place to be insane about? Nothing that's what"

"So this is what it feels like to be dead in Gameindustri Huh"

"Beats me" Uhrevia said, "This is my first time here, not like I would know about this place"

The two of us became extremely silent, it was then broken when Uhrevia let out a sigh and began to walk away.

"H-hey where you going?" I ask her

"Going to find my New life" Uhrevia said, "If I just keep on walking I'll even find one, and maybe…"

Uhrevia turned her head and looked at me.

"I won't kill anybody" Uhrevia finished.

Uhrevia walked into the Darkness, I never heard of her again. I decided that I should go find a new life as well, so I went in the opposite direction in which Uhrevia went in.

"Tamazaki?" I heard a voice say to me.

I look around again to see Hinato standing there with his Hands in his pockets.

"H-Hinato?" I say, "H-how are you here? Did you die too?"

"No Tamazaki I didn't die" Hinato said, "How I got here is a secret I cannot reveal, but as for the main reason I'm here…."

Hinato snapped his fingers, two portals then opened up on the opposite sides of him. I looked inside the one on the left and saw a familiar looking school, I looked at the one on the right to see Gameindustri from a above view perspective.

"I made a promise to you Tamazaki that I would take you home if you saved me, and since you did I'm granting your passage way back home"

Hinato looked at the portal to his right.

"But while doing that, you have met countless friends who believed in you and you believe in them" Hinato said, "When they heard of your passing they were shocked"

"Hinato are you saying what I think your saying"

"Yes Tamazaki" Hinato said, "You can either return home to your dimension, erasing all events that happened, or you can stay in Gameindustri with Neptune and everyone else leaving behind your old life to start anew"

I stared at Hinato who slowly began to disappear.

"What will you choose?" Hinato's voice echoed.

I looked at each portal repeatedly, both of them giving me flashbacks of the times I've had with the people of those dimensions. I knew what I was going to have to choose.

 **(Gameindustri Fields, 3 Years after Tamazaki's death)**

 **3rd POV**

The CPU and CPU Candidates laid in the grass as they watched the sunset over the horizon. They had spent the whole day out in Gameindustri Field having a Picnic I guess you can say.

"Neptune wake up" Nepgear shook her sister, "it's time to go"

"Just…give me 5 more minutes Histy" Neptune said.

"The one day we decide to go out is the day Neptune is exhausted from doing work" Noire facepalmed.

"Well Neptune has been working hard with nation suddenly" Uni said, "So I think that's why she's so exhausted"

"It still confuses me though" Blanc said, "Why is are Planetptune's shares suddenly so high?"

"I'm filled with wonder too" Vert said, "Neptune never does her job as CPU, so how could shares for her nation be so high"

"Hey everyone look a shooting star!" Ram pointed.

Everyone looked to the sky to see a meteor falling from it, everyone's gazed out the meteor, they didn't notice it was a meteor until Neptune noticed it coming their way.

"Hey guys" Neptune said, "Is it just me or is that shooting star getting closer to us by the second"

The meteor then crashed into the ground making the whole area shake, everyone lost their balance and fell the ground. When the shaking stop everyone picked themselves up and walked over to the hole in the ground.

"What if a big scary man comes out of the hole" Rom said.

"Don't worry Rom" Nepgear said, "There isn't any guys inside this ho-"

Nepgear immediately ate her own words when a hand reached out from the hole. Everyone jumped when they saw the hand. The figure crawled out of the hole panting not revealing his face. They Had Blonde hair, lime green eyes and was fair skinned. They wore a White coat over a purple Formal shirt, They also wore Navy Green pants and black boots. Around their neck was a Necklace that was like a D-Pad.

"Hey buddy! We were trying to have a nice evening here ya know!" Neptune said while pointing her Katana at the boy, "State your name and Credit Card info!"

The Boy stood up and looked at everyone, Neptune looked up at the boy and dropped her Katana. Everyone else also dropped what they were holding to look at the boy.

"T?" Neptune said while walking a little closer to him, "Is that really you?"

The boy looked at Neptune for a long time. He then gave everyone a reassuring smile.

"Of course Neptune" Tamazaki smiled, "It is me!"

Everyone began to crowd around Tamazaki happily, Tamazaki was getting hugs and "some" smacks from very obvious people

"We're so glad that you're back Tamazaki" Nepgear said, "But I'm confused, how are you still alive?"

"Neptune did say that you died right in front of her" Blanc said, "It was impossible to fake it"

"Well I all I can say is that I got a choice" Tamazaki said, "To either go back or stay here"

"So Tamazaki are you saying that this is your home now?" Uni asked.

"Pretty much yeah" I said, "After all there were a lot of things that kept me drawn to each dimension, but there was one person in particular that made me stay here in this dimension"

"Oh really who is that?" Noire asked

"Oh come on you already know who it is" Tamazaki said, "their literally backing up right now, ready to lunge at m-"

Tamazaki soon realized that Neptune was getting ready pounce on me, before he got a chance to respond Neptune tackles him to the ground. His head head spun from the impact. Neptune sat on top of Tamazaki smiling

"Neptune why did you do that?" Nepgear asked.

"It's our Celebratory greeting Nep Jr." Neptune said, "It's how we greet people!"

"I think that's how you greet people" Noire sighed.

"Same old Neptune" Tamazaki said said, "You've never changed a bit have you"

"Do you think I ever will T?" Neptune asked, "There's no way of changing the Nep!"

Some music then began to play, Nepgear took out her N-Gear.

"Oh Histoire great news!" Nepgear said, "Tamazaki is back!"

From the other end of the line, everyone could tell that Histoire she was being really loud, From her voice she sounded really Surprised but confused.

"That's what I thought too!" Nepgear said, "Huh what's that? A negative energy reading coming from North of Lowee? Alright we'll go check it out right now!"

Nepgear put her N-Gear away, and looked at the group.

"Histoire said that there is a monster North of Lowee radiating a Negative Energy" Nepgear informed us.

"We should go check it out immediately" Blanc said, "I don't want my nation to be in any more danger"

Everyone then began to transform and took off to the Sky, while everyone else went on ahead Neptune stopped and looked at Tamazaki who was still standing on the ground.

"T you can transform right?" Purple Heart asked him.

"I don't know" Tamazaki said, "I'm not feeling any sort of urge t-"

Tamazaki then quickly transformed into his APL state and grabbed Purple Heart and held her in his arms.

"I was just messing with you" Red Player said.

"T you had me worried there for a second" Purple Heart sighed, "You could've at least done something else"

"You mean something like this?"

Red Player then kissed Purple Heart, She stared at him with a red face.

"Y-yes" Purple Heart smiled, "Something like that"

The two then flew after the others. It looks like Tamazaki's story has come to a end. But just because his current quest is finished, doesn't necessarily mean that a new one won't open up any time soon. Gameindustri stayed strong, and so did our heroes. What they did will never be forgotten…

* * *

 **Neptune: So I guess that it huh T**

 **Tamazaki: I guess so, it's really sad to see this story come to a close…**

 **Nepgear: It's really is sad, but maybe If you answer some reviews then it will cheer you up a little bit.**

 **Tamazaki: Yeah I guess so…**

* * *

 **To Geod Pony: Just imagine all of that happening at the same time, oh god I think I might need a Fairy instead of a sword**

 **To AIYF Productions: The minute you say that, Tamazaki ends up getting killed. The best kind of luck! But yeah this story had a good run, I just wish there was some way to continue it…**

* * *

 **Tamazaki: Wait a minute I just thought of something!**

 **Neptune: What is it T?**

 **Tamazaki: J-just give me a week! I need to go start planning! *Leaves***

 **Nepgear: Tamazaki aren't you going to say Goodbye to everyone?!**

 **Neptune: I'll go after him Nep Jr. Im going to see what crazy scheme he's up to! *Leaves***

 **Nepgear: W-wait Neptune not you too!*sighs* Well thank you for reading Rise of an APL everyone. Tamazaki really appreciates the support that you have given him throughout this story. But please stay tuned for something that Tamazaki is now working on apparently. Bye!**


	23. Chapter ?

… _ **SEARCHING….**_

… _ **SEARCHING…**_

… _ **SEARCHING…**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… _ **SEARCH COMPLETE, RESULTS FOUND: 1…**_

…

…

…

…

…

… _ **THIS FILE IS ENCRYPTED, DECRYPTING FILE…**_

… _ **1% COMPLETE…**_

…

…

…

 _ **...12%...**_

… _ **35%...**_

… _ **57%…**_

… _ **70%...**_

… _ **86%...**_

… _ **94%...**_

… _ **100%...**_

…

…

…

…

… _ **DECRYPTION COMPLETE…**_

… _ **OPENING FILE…**_

…

…

…

…

…

… _ **EXECUTING: JDB478-FG**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 0: JDB478-FG**_

 _ **(Location: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Time: Unknown)**_

 _ **(Point of View: Unknown)**_

* * *

 _ **(Alyssa's Log: Entry 1)**_

I…I…I just…I just don't know what they're doing…why are they doing this to him? This isn't right, they can't just be treating him like this...He never deserved any of this at all…he just wanted to live his life as a normal boy…he never-…no…we never wanted this to happen, not at all.

About 5 years ago, my brother was selected out of 200 kids at our school to become a participant in some sort program. The chances of getting picked were extremely low, so I never really looked into it when the time came for them to choose a student. Little did I know that this would be affecting my career choice.

My real name is Alyssa Sorrel, age 21. I work as an intern in a research facility called, "Enigma Reality". You may think that since I'm an intern, I don't really have any special task…but here, it's quite different since my brother is everyone's main focus, but I'll get onto that in a little bit.

I have long black hair (a bit too long, but I'm fine with it as I think it makes me look a bit more attractive) that I had put up into a ponytail, and bright blue eyes. I'm sort of dark-skinned, but people confuse me for being light-skinned at times. My usual outfit consist of a black short-sleeved polo shirt, blue jean shorts, and a pair of white socks and black Nikes sneakers. My work uniform is mostly the same thing, except that I wear a white lab coat over my clothing and a tie that best matches my shirt color.

Enigma Reality is a research facility that studies anything and everything on Inclusive Reality. At first, they seemed like a facility that would welcome anyone with open arms, but that's what they would just want you to think. For years, they've been taking people and putting them through so many countless tests, the families of those people don't even get to see them again…It's just so sad…

Jason Sorrel, my brother, is one of the most important test subjects in this facility. From what I've been told, he has a talent that no other subject in this facility has, hence why he's so important. They placed him in a machine…or capsule, and sent him into some virtual world where everything is completely different.

As an intern, my everyday task consists of food runs, sorting files, and many other tasks that you would expect an intern to perform. However, one of the special benefits to being the sister to the test subject is that I'm given the ability to travel into the virtual world that he's in, and leave anytime I want. I find this to be one of the three things I actually like about this job.

* * *

I remember my first day at this job, I had a good resumé along with a good reputation because of my brother and his friends. As I stepped into the building, however, all of those things were thrown out the window. The other Staff members there were so cruel to me that it was just completely unbelievable!

"Sorrel, might I ask what you are doing here?" One of the researchers had walked up to me during my break to ask me this question. At the time, I thought people were just having a bad day and weren't always like this.

"Um…Oh! You must be confused!" I said. When he said this, I thought he must've been confused about the shifts I work (Even though I work their full time). "I work here full time, so that's why-"

"Oh no, you must have misunderstood me, but this should be expected from a girl who's mind has wandered and has never returned to her."

"…Um…what?" I laughed as if what he said was supposed to be a joke. This was a sophisticated person's way of calling someone stupid, and it didn't really hit me until much later that day when I was bringing in coffee for some researchers. My first day was a real tough one, but I knew I that I could get through it…until I had overheard a conversation that I wish I had never listened in on.

"What does that girl think she can accomplish? She's only an intern! Interns are never given any important task such as traveling into virtual worlds!"

"Well apparently, that girl is related to Sorrel. From the looks of it, they're both brother and sister. I've heard she took this job, just so she can bring the guy home or something."

"What kind of nonsense is that?! There is no way in Hell we're allowing him to leave this facility! Sorrel has a talent that no other human being we have ever come across has! If she thinks that we're letting him go, then I was right about her being an idiot!"

"Now, now Noah, this is fine. Let us let this girl live in the reality of getting her loved one back, and then brutally snatch it away from her!"

"That seems like an amazing idea!"

"I have no objections."

"I will await that faithful day…It will be absolutely beautiful!"

I couldn't even believe what I was hearing, they were saying that…Was I never going to see my brother again? I stumbled back and dropped the stack of papers that I was carrying. Before long, I was running down the hallway with tears streaming down my face.

Eventually, I found myself hiding in the corner of the Recreation room, hoping that someone would just take my life. "J-Jason…Jason…*sniff* I want you to come back to me…I...I miss you so much."

I've never felt so alone in my entire life, and even if I did, someone was always there to comfort me, whether it be my little brother, mother, or Jason himseIf…I just want my brother back, I just want to stay up all night again, I just want to talk about the random stuff that pops into our minds, just letting our minds run wild!...I just want to have that again…

I stayed in the recreation room for a long time, until it was time for everyone to go home at least…it didn't matter for me, though…It's normal for us interns to stay after hours to do work…no one cares about the interns…they're just people who will get in the way of all the smart people. Nobody cares for them…right?

"Excuse me?" Someone had stepped into the room without me even noticing, I jumped a bit when I heard their voice. However, I never knew that this person would be the second reason to why I stay at this job. "Are you okay Miss?"

"O…Oh! Um…Y-yes, I am…" I quickly began to wipe the tears from my eyes, using the sleeve of my lab coat. "I…I was just-" I suddenly lost my voice when I saw who was talking to me. It was a small girl, who wore a curious expression on her face.

Naomi Muaris, age 12. Naomi is one of the smartest researchers in this facility. Unfortunately, Naomi lost her parents not too long ago due to some crazy psychopath killing them during one of her singing recitals. Naomi's caramel brown hair goes halfway down her back. She has pretty green eyes and is light-skinned. Her outfit isn't anything big as she just wears a green dress and brown sandals.

"You were crying…were you?" Naomi started to make her way over to me, I looked like a frightened animal who's was scared that they were about to be finished off by someone with a weapon. "It's okay to cry…I do it all the time."

"*sniffs* Why…Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked the girl. "Everyone here has been treating me terribly! Why aren't you treating me like the rest of them?!"

"Because, I'm being treated the same way."

"…Huh?"

"Everyone here…acts as if I don't exist…I've told myself that they're just jealous that I'm smart for age…but it turns out…they…*sniff* hate me…because…*sniff*…because-"

I placed my hand on Naomi's head and tried to give her one of my best smiles I had ever given a person. Naomi was completely lost in my eyes. "If that's the case…then we'll get through this together. If any tears are to be shed, then we'll do it together!"

Naomi continued to stare at me, it wasn't long before I began to notice a smile growing on her face. Iknow I had just met Naomi, but I could already tell that we both had a lot in common, whether it be things we liked, disliked, or past experiences. I wanted to know more about her, and she wanted to know more about me.

* * *

"Alyssa? I want to show you something, could you please come with me?" Naomi asked me as we were getting ready to leave for the night. I wanted to ask Naomi some things myself, but I guess my questions were going to be put on hold for a little while.

"Oh um, yeah, sure." I shook my head. Naomi took me by the hand and unexpectedly started running down the hallway, with me trying hardest to keep up with her and not trip and fall on my face. I get that she was only 12, but I didn't think that she would be doing a full blown sprint down the hall!

The two of us finally arrived in front of a locked door, you needed a keycard to get in. As I was busy catching my breath, Naomi took out a card from her lab coat and inserted it into the lock. Moments later, I heard a clicking sound.

I held the door open for Naomi as the two of us went inside. As we did, I was amazed by the size of the room, as it was the size of a warehouse. The research facility from the outside looks big, but the inside is just GIGANTIC! Naomi then tugged on my lab coat, when I looked at her, I found my final reason to stay at my job.

"…One day…One day, we'll be a happy family again…I promise, Jason…"

 _ **(End of Alyssa's Log: Entry 1)**_


	24. True Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. Please support the official release and enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **True Chapter 1: His First Trial Is Over...?**_

 _ **(Dimension: Unknown)**_

* * *

 _ **(Location: Engima Reality)**_

 _ **(Time: 4:30 PM)**_

 _ **(Alyssa's Log: Entry 2)**_

Well, it's certainly been a long time ever since I've made an entry...Despite it only being almost three months, I feel like it was just yesterday I wrote the first log...oh well, what are you going to do? I guess I might as well explain everything that has happen ever since my last log...

Well to start off, once again my name is Alyssa Sorrel, the sister of Engima Reality's most important test subject: Jason Sorrel. I took this job at Engima Reality in hopes of one day being able to bring my brother back home so we can live like a family again. Even though I've heard lots of people say that it's never going to happen, I don't care! That's not going to stop me!

People in the facility treat me terribly since I'm just a intern, so that's why I thought I was just not going to have any friends at this job. However, that all changed when I met Naomi Muaris, a 12 year old prodigy. Since then, I haven't been feeling lonely as I have someone to talk to and share my feelings with since they can relate.

Well, after that little recap (although, I don't completely know why I did one as I can go back and read the last log), I guess I'm back to explaining everything that has happened in the past three months. Well... would you believe me if I said nothing really happened?...Well, really, nothing really happened at all for the past few months that worth mention-...oh wait, I just remembered something...and it has to do with the boss of Engima Reality.

* * *

A couple of days ago, I was on my break, so I decided to take a walk around the facility to see what everyone was up to (and by everyone, I mostly mean Naomi). As I was walking through the halls, I had lost my footing and had fell...or at least I thought I did, before noticing that someone had caught me. I remember it so...clearly now.

 _ **"**_ I never thought that the facility was this huge..." I say to myself as I wandered the halls, looking around at the countless images I passed by. It seemed like forever since I last looked at these images. The first time I looked at them was when I was being interviewed for this job, I had to pass by this exact same hallway to get to the lounge area where I would wait for my interview. I had the exact expression on my face as I did during the job interview. "I wonder where these all came-"

As I was turning the corner, I had lost my footing and proceeded to fall...at least I thought I did before someone had caught me. At the time, I had shut my eyes, but when I had realized that nothing was happening, I opened my eyes to be greeted by...a...handsome man. "Ms. Sorrel, are you alright?" The man said as he stood me up, I stared deep into his eyes. "You don't happen to be hurt, right?"

"A-ahh...I-I'm...f-f-fine." I was really starting to lose myself just by staring him. This is Henry McAllister, otherwise known as my boss. Henry has a mixture of smooth blonde and brown hair, as well as mesmerizing hazel eyes that anyone could stare into all day. He's a light skinned man who has no cuts or bruises or anything like that on his body. He normal wears any colored vest and a formal shirt that matches (but honestly, I just imagine them both being unbuttoned and him revealing his abs). He wore normal black dress pants with matching shoes and socks.

"Ms. Sorrel? You appear to not look so well, are you feeling alright?" Henry asked. It's pretty obvious that I'm going high heels for this man...I mean...just the way he looks, speaks, and acts around people (and especially me), there's no way I couldn't have some sort of crush on this guy. Unfortunately, I'm being the weirdest person on the planet and I'm screwing up my chances with him! "If you would like, I can extend your break time just so you can rest for a bit more."

"N-no! I'm fine, I'm just thinking about how much I want you right no-" I suddenly realized what I had said, I looked up at Henry, he was looking at me with one of his eyebrows raised. "I-I m-mean lunch! I was thinking about how much I want to have lunch with you right now!" Nice going smart one, he totally heard what you said just a second ago, so now he's going to address it and say how we'll never be together-

"Well, unfortunately my schedule is cluttered with appointments and meetings that I cannot afford to miss, I am deeply sorry Ms. Sorrel." Henry bowed as he apologized, leaving me in a shocked expression. What was I shocked about? I can't remember if it had to do with that screwup I just had or with him suddenly bowing and being such a gentleman. "However, I believe that I don't have anything scheduled for tomorrow at this time..."

OH MY GOSH! THIS WHOLE LUNCH THING WAS JUST A WAY TO COVERUP WHAT I HAD JUST SAID I DIDN'T ACTUALLY MEAN IT, BUT THEN AGAIN IF I SAID IT, I MUST'VE MEANT IT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! SO MAYBE I ACTUALLY WANT TO HAVE LUNCH WITH MY BOSS, MAYBE THEN HE'LL CONFESS TO ME AS WE RIDE OFF INTO THE SUNSET AND-

"Ms. Sorrel?"

"Mr. H-Henry?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to take the extension on my break now..." I said to him as I fell backwards and lost consciousness. At my interview, I remember my friends and family were telling me not to be nervous, but the truth was...I wasn't. I had my mind set on only one thing, and that was getting Jason back, I didn't have time to be nervous about some job interview... However, the moment I met Henry is when I suddenly just lost all that confidence.

* * *

Some time later, I woke up in the Recreation Room and was lying on one of the sofas. As I was sitting up, something crossed my mind...that something being "how in the world did I get here?". If I can recall correctly, there aren't any body builders in this facility, all of the staff hate me except for the boss and Naomi, and Naomi couldn't have the strength to-

"It was Henry, he carried you here." I heard someone speak from behind me, causing me to jump and fall off the sofa. One minute, I was asleep having one of the best dreams a girl could ask for, the next minute, I'm on the floor and listening to a little girl laugh at my clumsiness...I certainly have a wonderful life if you think about it hard enough.

"Naomi! Why in God's name are you watching me?!" I shouted at the girl. Naomi tilted her head and placed he finger on her chin, she then proceeded to close her eyes and looked to be thinking long and hard about what she wanted to say to me (even though the answer shouldn't be that hard!) "...Well?!"

"Hmm...I wanted to fill up this beaker with your saliva, from there I could rate the intensity of your REM sleep." Naomi bluntly said. Naomi does seems pretty believable...if I didn't notice that she had a smile growing on the side of her face. You know, REM sleep sounds familiar...isn't that another word for dreams? If so then that means she wanted to- "But enough of-"

I jumped up and bonked Naomi on her head, she immediately fell onto her knees and placed her hands on her head before looking up at me, noticing my face was turning progressively red. "Y-YOU WANTED TO SEE HOW PERVERTED I WAS BEING IN MY SLEEP! I'M NOT THAT DUMB!" I shouted not necessarily in a angry tone, but more of in a embarrassed one. You know, Naomi was really strange for her age, I get that she's 12 and all, but that stunt was something that boys would usually pull.

"Here seems to be a good place..." As Naomi was about to respond to what I said, we both overheard two voices that were accompanied by footsteps that were coming closer and closer by the second, Naomi and I looked over to the glass wall by the door and saw two shadows. "By the way, isn't Sorrel resting in there? She could be eavesdropping onto our conversation."

"If your that worried about a girl who can't do anything than very well, I will go check to see if she in the room." I could hear Henry's voice along with the other voice.

Naomi and I looked at each other, we both realized that we had to hide somewhere. The both of us quickly looked around for a place, as we were, the shadows got progressively closer. I looked down at the sofa, and that's when it hit me. I dove into the sofa before motioning Naomi to come, she seemed a bit hesitant at first but did so without a complaint. Luckily, there was enough room on the sofa for the both of us, but just in case I pulled Naomi closed me, oddly she didn't seem to mind.

The footsteps then just stopped, I could already feel someone's gaze as they looked through the glass. Naomi and I had slowed our breathing, and were trying our best to not move as much. We stayed like this for a few minutes before we finally heard Henry say: "Sorrel isn't inside the room, and even if she were, she's fast asleep."

That's a relief...although it didn't really matter since we still had to stay where we were and still weren't allowed to make any sounds, but hey! At least their not entirely focused on us anymore!

"Very well then." The researcher said. "About Sorrel...the test subject Sorrel, is what I mean." My eyes widened when he mentioned "test subject Sorrel", they were talking about my brother. "As you may known, his first trial has just ended and we are now progressing onto his second."

"Yes I am fully aware, as the goal of his first trial was to find me." Henry said, which confused me. What does Henry mean when "the goal of his first trial was to find me?" I looked down at Naomi, she looked at me and shook her head as she didn't understand what he meant by that...or so I thought. "Although, I do wonder how we'll activate this second trial, as the world he was in has been stripped of all of its..."nutrients"

"That's what I mainly want to talk to you about." The researcher said. "I was thinking that in order for us to gain more data, we need to create...an entirely different entity."

"Entirely different entity?" Henry sounded a bit interested in the researcher's proposal. "Hmm...would you please continue?"

"One of the reason why Sorrel is so special is that he's able to change his identity as many times he wants, into whoever he wants." The researcher was starting to get really excited, which was a bit creepy if you think about it. "I was thinking that in order to activate the second trial, we make another entity that's based of Sorrel, and see if that resets the world."

"So in other words, you want Sorrel to have two halves?"

"Precisely!"

"... This...is a brilliant idea." Henry sounded very impressed. "It seems like we are going to have to make an announcement tomorrow regarding your idea."

"I knew you would love my idea sir!"

Henry and the researcher continued talking, however, their voices were getting farther away as time passed by, eventually it got to thinking point where we couldn't hear them anymore, they were completely gone. My heart had went back to its normal bearing rate and I let out a huge sigh..."Hey Naomi? Could I ask you what those two meant when-"

I then noticed that Naomi was sniffing me...did...I stink or something? I didn't really put on any perfume today since I was in such a hurry to get out of the house in fear of being late for work. Naomi noticed that I was staring at her and stopped sniffing me. " _ **I'm sorry...I don't know why, but you smell just like her...**_ " Naomi said quietly.

I wasn't until I remembered what Naomi told me about her past that I realized who I smelt like...it was her mother. All we could do was lay on the sofa in silence, I looked at the clock while Naomi was staring directly at my chest...

...

...

...

...

...

Honestly...after today, I'm starting to wonder if Jason is really the true reason why I work here.

 ** _(End of Alyssa's Log: Entry 2)_**


	25. True Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to both Idea Factory and Compile Heart, please go and support the official release. Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **True Chapter 2: A Unbelievable Request**_

* * *

 _ **Dimension: Unknown**_

 _ **Location: Enigma Reality**_

 _ **Time: 12:00 PM**_

Well…it's been about a month since I've written a log entry. I never thought as an intern, the work I had to do would pile up so quickly! It's starting to get a bit overwhelming, to be honest…well, I was practically asking for this, so I shouldn't be complaining so much.

Aside from work piling up and not having a lot of free time, nothing really happens…yeah, must be a BIT surprising to find out that nothing new is happening in a research facility.

Now that I think about it, I should probably make this whole "logging" thing something I do every month. I mean, it is usually this time of the month that work slows down drastically, and I'm left with not much to do… Hmm…

…

…

…

Wait a minute! I'm getting sidetracked again! Gah! Why is this something that runs in the family?! I swear, that this trait of mine is going to be the end of me one day…

Anyways! I probably sound really depressing to anyone who just so happens to be reading this, so allow me to add more exclamation points to my sentences so I don't sound so depressed.

Last time I wrote a log entry, I wrote about something very interesting that me and Naomi had overheard. This thing we overheard was actually a conversation between our boss and one of the researchers in this facility. Apparently, my brother's "first trial" had been completed...

They said that they were supposed to hold a special meeting sometime soon…Well, that meeting was today, and after everything that has happened within the last few hours…I think I might be closer to getting Jason back than ever before!

* * *

 _ **(Time: 12:30 PM)**_

It was 30 minutes after 12, everyone was doing their own thing and minding their own business. I was filling out paperwork for my boss (I thought I was an intern, not a secretary!), and I'm pretty sure Naomi was working in the lab…I don't exactly know what she does though…I seriously need to ask her when I get the chance.

But anyway, the day was pretty much going by relatively fast, before I knew it, it was close to our lunch break. As I was putting some stuff to the side for later, there was a little jingle that played over the intercom, which meant that there was going to be an announcement.

"Good afternoon, would all staff members please report to Conference Room D?" It was Henry who was speaking over the intercom. "There are some very urgent matters that need to be discussed."

At first, I didn't really think that this meeting was about Jason. For the last month, everyone has actually taken their attention off of him and onto Engima Reality's other test subjects.

And now that I think about it, I think this is the first actual meeting that I'm allowed to go to. Some meetings only allow certain staff members to attend, while others weren't anything major at all

So the fact that practically everyone in the building has to attend the meeting must mean that this is really urgent. "…Which also means that I shouldn't really be sitting here and thinking to myself…" I said as I got up from my desk.

* * *

The moment I left turned the corner to the conference hall, my jaw almost dropped to the ground when I saw a large number of people who were crowded in the hallway. How am I even supposed to describe the madness that went on in that hallway?!

"it's like Black Friday…"

"Yeah, it is-EEK!" I shouted before bonking the person who teleported right next to me on the head. Of course, you already know who this person is. "Naomi, can you not go a day without being a ninja and scaring the daylights out of me?!"

"Only when you stop hitting me on the head like that!" Naomi said before placing her hands on her head and puffing out her cheeks. "Really, that hurts way more than you think it does…"

Naomi and I soon moved over to the crowd, since all the chaos had seemed to die down just a bit. We soon found ourselves inside the conference room, each of us took our seats and waited for further instructions.

At this time, people were chatting among themselves, most of the things I overheard were speculations on what this meeting could be about…Well, might as well join in.

"Naomi, do you have any idea what this meeting could be about?" I turned to her.

"Well, from what I know, we don't usually hold these "Urgent All Staff" meetings unless this has something to do with a test subject, and if I remember correctly...this is the first time we had this type of meeting in four years," Naomi told me.

"F-Four years? Maybe that's why it was so chaotic out there then…" I looked around the room and noticed that many people were a bit…Fidgety. "So…If this is about a test subject, then which test subject could it possibly be?"

I immediately noticed that Naomi giving me any sort of response, all she did was…Stare at me. It looked like she was expecting something from me…I think she wants to me to figure this out on my own.

…Wait a minute… This is an urgent meeting…Urgent meetings are for test subjects…And not even a month ago, we eavesdropped on a conversation that was about- "Good afternoon everyone, maybe please have your undivided attention?"

It was at that point my heart skipped a beat, every thought that I was having had suddenly vanished. I slowly turned towards to the source of the heart stopping voice, and smiled at them. "Damn it Alyssa! You almost had it!" I heard Naomi say.

"Thank you, everyone, for taking time out of your busy schedules to attend this meeting," Henry said. "I assure you, this meeting will be the one that decides the future of Enigma Reality."

If I can remember correctly, I think I said something along the lines of: "Take as much time out of our schedules as you want, it'll still be a win for me~"...Yeah, that seems about right! I'm pretty sure Naomi wanted to smack me on the head for saying that (especially with the perverted grin growing on my face).

"Now, as some of you may know, a certain event occurred a month ago involving one of our most well-known test subjects." There were a few whispers going around the room for a minute but everyone turned their attention back toward to Henry. "As for those of you who don't know...Subject JDB-478 has surpassed their first trial."

This news was enough to cause everyone in the room to start applauding, I think it was at this time I was able to snap out of the little trance I was in and regain all of my senses. At first, I didn't understand what he meant by JDB-478, but it hit me when he said the first trial.

All test subjects at Engima Reality have some sort of code name, I think they do this so it's easier when they have to file some documents or whatever. You might be a bit surprised to hear that I never knew what my brother's code name was...but remember, aside from Naomi and Henry...Everyone here pretty much hates me.

"This couldn't have achieved without our efforts and cooperation with one another." Henry's smile almost caused me to fall back into a deep state of infatuation, but Naomi pinched me on my neck before that could happen. "However...we didn't obtain enough **Fragments** to call this operation a success..."

"Fragments?" I looked at Naomi, who was trying her hardest to pay attention. "...What fragments? What is he talking about?"

"In order to gain more **Fragments** , we must delve deeper into the mind of JDB-478...we need to go further than ever before!" Why do I get the weird feeling that Henry was some sort of pastor before all of this? "That is why we must initiate...a second trial."

The room almost turned into an uproar, I was seriously starting to get the Black Friday vibes once again just sitting in the middle of this chaos. I looked over to the front and saw that Henry had pulled up a chair and was waiting patiently for everyone to calm down. "Another trial..." Naomi muttered. "...If that happens then..."

Before I knew it, the whole room had gone silent again. I turned to Henry, who was standing once again. "Yes...A second trial...This one will guarantee us success." Henry continued. "However, there are some changes that need to be made...that's where our special guest comes in."

At first, I was really confused (but then again, that's pretty much normal whenever everytime I step foot into this facility), but then I saw something in the corner of my eye move. When turned my head, I jumped a bit to see a man get from his chair in the corner and walk over to Henry. That guy was literally sitting there this whole time, and not even a single person noticed him!

"I will now proceed to hand the mic over to Mr. Takahashi." Henry then proceeded to place the mic in Mr. Takahashi's hand and walked off to the same corner that he was sitting in before.

"...Good afternoon fellow staff members, my name is Surya Takahashi. The pleasure is and will always be mine..." Takahashi introduced himself. I sort of noticed that most people in the room were stiff as statues, they sort of became like this when Mr. Takahashi introduced himself.

Mr. Takahashi looked relatively young, so I'm guessing he's in his early 20s. Mr. Takahashi had pure black hair that was practically covering one of his eyes, and I have to say that this kind of match with his light skin complexion and what seemed to be black eyes. He wasn't really wearing much formal wear, but more casual wear. He had on a white collared short sleeved shirt with black tie on, he really didn't seem to care that much from the way he was dressing, as he wore regular jeans and black shoes.

After looking at Mr. Takahashi for a bit and thinking hearing his name...I started to get the feeling that I've seen him somewhere before, and not on TV or anything, but in real life...but unfortunately, I can't remember where. "As I walked into this facility earlier this morning, I took notice on how committed everyone here was to their work." Mr. Takahashi started. "Especially with test subject JDB-471, all of you practically worship him as if he's your God."

People got a bit offended by that statement, but I was a bit too interested to actually care about what he was saying, so I just shrugged it off. "Sometimes, you need to learn when to stop, even when you know that if you continue, you'll be able to prosper..." At that point, me, as well as everyone else, were confused (for once, I wasn't the only one who was clueless!)

Mr. Takahashi looked over to Henry's direction for a minute, Henry seemed to be motioning him to do something. "But please, just disregard what I said. I was a bit unprepared for this after all, and I could barely sleep last night at all, haha."

It's pretty obvious that he said that for a reason, otherwise, Henry wouldn't have been motioning him just a little while ago. "Anyways, let me shed some light on what Mr. McAlister was saying just before." Takahashi cleared his throat. "As some of you may already know, JDB-471 is a unique person. From my understanding, he has the ability to shape the world in his own image, and is able to become whoever, and whenever he wants. On top of that, he's able to split himself into multiple entities..."

I would just like to state right now that my brother has NO actual powers what so ever, so I'm pretty sure the stuff he's talking right now has something to do with his mental state...though, I thought that stuff was something we can all do... "With all of the abilities he is capable of, this opens many new opportunities within the human mind, and that is the reason why he is such a valuable subject."

I never really thought that all of this had something to do with the human mind, I thought this was all for something else... "Our valued subject has completed his first trial recently, and now he must begin another one. If only-"

"You could just quit wasting our time and get to the point?" I recognized the person who said that almost immediately, turned around and saw that Naomi was standing up. For the first time, I actually saw what Naomi's serious face looked like. "What is it about this simulation that is different from the rest? What is it that you need for us? And what is your purpose in all of this aside from wasting our time?"

We all stared at Naomi for a full minute in silence, it wasn't until we heard chuckling that we turned back to Mr. Takahashi, who was the one who was chuckling. "Oh, Ms. Muaris...I've heard so many things about you from Mr. McAlister. You seem to always be on task and don't like messing around, you're one of the most dedicated workers here in my opinion." Naomi only stared at Takahashi in silence, she seriously didn't look too happy. "...I like your attitude...Very well then, I'll jump straight to the point."

Naomi seemed to have eased up a bit, but she still sort of had that look on her face and was still standing and giving Takahashi a death stare. Takahashi proceeded to raise up a finger. "This second trial JDB-471 will be partaking will be one of the longest and most dangerous trials a subject has ever had to go through in this facility." ...Dangerous...? "This trial will require everyone's cooperation, knowledge, and more..."

Takahashi raised another finger up in the air. "As of right now, there are many blockades that are in our way. In order to clear them...we need people to enter the simulation." And so, returned the Black Friday stampede! This time, everyone was on steroids! I looked over to Naomi, who just stood there with her mouth wide open.

"N... Naomi...?" I said her name, but in that room, I could barely even hear myself. "...What does all of this even mean...?"

"...We will be searching throughout the whole world for people who match our criteria...Who knows? Maybe a few of you in this room might already be a perfect fit for this task...?" The room was still out of control, and there were NO signs of it everyone calming down. Takahashi silently put up another finger. "I will act as a second in command for this operation, hope we all get along! Meeting adjourned!"

* * *

...That...was...CHAOS!" I shouted out. After that meeting, the work day came to an end early. People went home, while others stayed to work overtime...like me (Thank God, I'm not an unpaid intern...). Naomi and I decided to take a break and eat lunch in the back of the facility...and to be honest, the place was really nice! We were able to get a good view of the whole city, and the place wasn't messy at all! "Sometimes, I think it's a good thing that I don't understand most of the things happening here..."

"…" Naomi had not said a word since we got out here, all she did was stare at her drink and didn't even look in my direction at all. I already knew something was bothering her, that was the whole reason why we're back here, but now, I can't really figure out WHAT'S wrong with her...

"Hey...Uh...Naomi? You doing alright?" I nudged her in her shoulder. "Usually I'm the one who's quiet and depressed, this really isn't like you, you know..."

"...I'll never get a chance...will I?" Naomi spoke finally...although, it wasn't something that I was expecting to come out of her mouth. "Things never really work out for me at all here..."

"Hey! What did I just say about being depressed and quiet? That's my thing!" That doesn't really sound like something I should be proud of...As I'm writing this, I think I just realized...I might have low self-esteem...oh boy... "Now, tell me what's wrong!"

"...Ever since I was really small, I've always dreamed of an alternative world... I've always dreamt about traveling to those different worlds...becoming someone completely different...starting everything all over again..."Naomi said. "...Alyssa...I don't know if you understand this fully, but Takahashi wants people who are fit for the task, to enter the world that Jason has created inside his head."

...I wish I could say I was surprised by this...but I was more surprised by the fact that Naomi was all upset about something like this. "So...this is what you were upset about?" I asked her. "If this is it, then don't worry! They'll definitely start searching for people in the facility first, so there's already a huge chance that you'll get selected! You're one of the most important in this facility after all!"

"Uh...Alyssa...The real reason why I want to-"

"Oh? It seems like we aren't the only ones who had the idea of coming back here." Naomi and I turned to the door, we saw both Henry and Mr. Takahashi standing there looking at us. "Good afternoon ladies, you don't mind if we sit out here, do you?"

"Not at all Henry!" It probably doesn't look like it, but I was really trying my hardest not to lose cool every five seconds as soon as Henry came outside, but as you probably have guessed, that's really difficult to do...

"It seems that we meet again after such a short time, Ms. Muaris," Takahashi said to Naomi. "I feel as if I should apologize for delaying the meeting earlier, I did not realize that you were that dedicated to your work."

"...I don't care..." I was already able to tell from what happened at the meeting that Naomi didn't really like Mr. Takahashi that much...but I never really thought that she was so dedicated to her work.

Takahashi then turned to me, and for a minute he seemed generally surprised. "And who might you be...?"

"Oh, um...Alyssa; Alyssa Sorrel." I introduced myself to him. ""It's a pleasure to meet you sir!"

"Sorrel...Huh?" Takahashi repeated my last name. "...Say, by any chance, are you perhaps related to-"

"He's my brother..." I had already known what he was going to say before he even said it. Whenever I introduce myself to somebody, everyone always asks me if I'm related Jason. Let me just say this now, when Jason was chosen to be a test subject, it became the talk of our town, it didn't take long before it started spreading to other parts of the world.

"...I see..." Takahashi now seemed less interested in me...I'm not surprised though, everyone doesn't really seem interested in me since I don't really have that many redeeming qualities about myself...

"Err...Sorrel, do you think I could take a few minutes of your time and talk to you...in private?" I'm pretty sure I nearly fainted when I heard the words 'in private'...God, I'm such a hopeless romantic... "I need to speak to you about something very important..."

"Y-Yeah, whatever you say, sweetheart..." Naomi punched me in the arm, which snapped me out of my trance...again... "I-I mean, whatever you say, boss!"...Yup, hopeless romantic...as well as an idiot.

* * *

We didn't really move far from Mr. Takahashi, and Naomi, we just simply went to the opposite side of the building. I had my back against the wall while Henry simply stood in front of me. I'm just going to say this now if my skin wasn't so dark, then my face would probably be very red right now...

"S-So…Um…What did you want to talk about?" I asked Henry.

"Well…How should I put this…" To me, Henry looked like he was trying to find the right words to say to me…Which is never good. "Sorrel, from day 1, you've been working hard and putting much more effort into your work more than normal."

"Um…T-Thank you?" Usually, when your boss starts to flatter you, he's either going to fire you, or give you a promotion…And I'm leaning more to the second one.

Henry stared at me for a full minute before sighing. "Sorrel…Let me just cut straight to the point…" At that point, I was bracing myself for the worst. In my mind, I thought I was either going to get fired or something worse."Would you like to be a subject for your brother's second trial?"

"…" I stared at Henry, I never even noticed that my jaw had dropped. "…I-I'm…Sorry…What?"

"From what I've heard around the facility, the reason you took this job was so you would able to take your brother home, correct?" I hesitantly nodded in response. "Do you remember when Mr. Takahashi mentioned that for this second trial, there would be blockades?"

"Y-Yeah, sort of…" I told Henry. "But I didn't really understand it until Naomi explained it to me."

"I won't get too in-depth with this, but from what I know, most of the blockades within the simulation will require someone who has a personality and role quite similar to your own," Henry said. "To be quite honest, I wouldn't feel comfortable allowing anyone aside from you to take this role."

"This…Sounds really cool…But what does this have to do with me being able to take my brother back home?"

"If you were to accept, the chances of taking back your brother after this simulation is finished will be very high," Henry said. "I assure you, once this simulation is done, we won't need him anymore."

This was truly something I was going to regret if I didn't take Henry up on his offer…Then again, why was I even thinking about declining? This is something that only happens once in a lifetime!...Though I felt bad, I didn't know why…Until it hit me.

"Well…What do you say?" Henry asked me.

"…Only on one condition…" I never thought I'd be doing this type of thing with my boss, I had to pray that this didn't backfire. "Could…You um…Let Naomi…Be apart of this whole…Trial thing…Please?"

Henry didn't respond to me right away, he stared at me for a moment before looking to the side. He was thinking long and hard about this, which…Is actually a good sign…? "Is that your only request?"

I shook my head in response. Henry continued thinking for another minute or so before looking back at me and smiling. "Then it's a deal." Henry extended his hand. "I'll let you and Naomi partake in Jason's trial."

"R-Really?!" Even though Henry wanted Mr to shake his hand, I didn't do it…I hugged him instead. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

It was only a matter of time before I realized what I had just did, I slowly looked up at Henry, who was taken aback by my sudden action "Oops! S-sorry, I couldn't contain myself…"

"N-no, no, it's fine. I understand that you're excited…" Henry brushed off his vest. "I'll send you everything you need to know via email before the end of the week…"

* * *

And ends my third log…I can't believe that I'm actually getting a chance to be apart of something this big! I have to try my hardest to reach Henry's expectations, so no more slacking off!

As I'm writing this, I just got an email from Henry. I'm guessing that this is the thing that he was going to send me.

Apparently, there's a document attached to the email, so I'll have to read that once I finish with this log entry. Although, the name of the document is kind of weird…The document is titled… **Silver Tamazaki** …Huh, what a weird name…

Wait…Crap! I forgot to tell Naomi! How could I forget to tell someone so important something this important?! I gotta find Naomi before she leaves for the night! So uh…Alyssa Sorrel signing out!

 _ **END OF LOG**_


	26. True Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart, please go and support the official release. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **True Chapter 3: Work during Vacation?**

 **(Dimension: Unknown)**

Well...Uh...Hello? This is Alyssa Sorrel, reporting back with another log...entry?

…

…

…

I'm sorry, but what am I even doing writing an entry? I'm supposed to be on vacation right now! I should be spending time doing stuff that I want to do, not just sit here and write about my day!

…

…

…

Well...I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, considering that I'm whining a lot right now. As I just said, I'm on vacation. Matter of fact, as I'm writing this, I'm not even at my own house! I'm at my uncle's house...Why am I here, exactly? Well, allow me to explain!

And by the way, I just realized that this is the first time I'm not actually recording a log entry for work… well technically, I guess this is for work, but not really. But yeah, things are going to be pretty weird for this log.

 **(8:30 PM)**

 **(Sorrel household)**

"Finally...I'm home…" I groaned.

My shift at work had finally ended, and I was finally able to head home for the day. Usually, when I get home, I'm not this tired, but the only reason I've been working this late was because...I needed a vacation!

For the past few months, I've been working my butt off for this, I practically deserved this after all the physical, mental, and pain I've been going through!

Since today was my last day, Naomi was really bummed out that I was leaving for so long, and I do feel bad, don't get me wrong. I just think that I need some time to relax before Jason's trial starts at the end of the month.

Oh, yeah! I never did write about the extra info I received about the trial thing...Well, I'll explain that in a bit since it'll be a bit confusing without any sort of context.

I walked up the stairs to my home and fished for the keys in my pocket. Let me just say that my house is big, not mansion-sized big, but just...big. Once I found my keys, I opened the door and walked in.

"I'm home!" I called out as I closed the door.

"Alie!" Someone shouted.

As I turned around from locking the door, I was tackled by a young boy. This is Michael, he's my other brother and one of the youngest in our family, with him being only 9 years old.

Michael has the same the same skin complexion as me, the only difference being his short blonde hair, and his royal green eyes. At the moment, he was only wearing a giant shirt that covered-Wait, isn't that my shirt?

"Evening, Mikey~" I hugged my little brother tightly. "Didn't you start going back to school today? How was it?"

"It was great! I got to see a lot of my old friends again!" Michael had this big goofy smile on his face. "I'm sad that I won't go back to school for another week, but at least I can stay home and be with you big sis!"

"D'aww, you're too cute Mikey!" I told him.

For whatever reason, Michael is just abnormally cute, I mean really! I know that he's 9 and all, and he hasn't lost his innocence, but he's just so cute that looking at him isn't good for my health!

"Welcome home, Alyssa." My mother, Sheli, had walked into the room and greeted me.

My mother shares the same skin color as me but has green eyes, and blonde hair, the same hair and eye color that Michael just so happened to inherit. So, by process of elimination, you can take a guess to who I inherited my hair and eye color from.

"Evening, Mom!" I smiled. "Is Dad out working late again?"

"Mhm, he told me that he won't be home for close to two weeks since he's traveling." My Mom shook her head. "Which should be perfect!"

"Perfect?" Mikey repeated and looked at Mom. "Why is that perfect, Mom?"

"Well, both of you won't be going to work or school for a week…" Mom put her hand on her cheek and looked to the side. "So...I thought that maybe we could visit your Uncle for a week."

"We are?!" Mikey and I said in happy tones.

We rarely ever get to see our Uncle, and usually when we do, something fun and expected always seems to happen! Me, Mikey, and even Jason always loved visiting him.

"The both of you aren't against the idea?" Mom asked us.

"I'm going to start packing my clothes! Come on, Allie! You have to help me!" Michael had started tugging on my arm.

"Alright, Alright! Calm down Mikey!" I told him as he dragged me away.

"I'll take that as a no…" I could hear my mother laugh.

So...Instead of spending my first night of vacation relaxing at home, I spent it helping my brother pack his clothes, as well as my own...You would think that this was bad...But I was too happy to even give it a second thought.

We ended up leaving in the morning, just so we could make it to our Uncle's house before night fell. We had taken a shuttle van there, so throughout the whole time I was in the car, I simply just stared out the window...And no, I wasn't thinking about anything important, I was just...Bored.

Mikey had fallen asleep on our Mom's lap, and our mother was just reading a book while smiling. The driver kind of looked like he wanted to end himself and jump out the car, if I remember correctly, I dunno, he just sort of seemed...dead inside?

After a few hours of absolutely nothing happening, a huge sign had come into view. Even though I could've waited for us to get closer, I squinted just so I could make out what the sign said. All I was able to see was one word...That one word was all I needed.

"Tereka…" I whispered.

 **(Dimension: Omegaverse (?)**

 **(Tereka, Town Square, 4:50 PM)**

"We're here! Hooray!" Mikey was jumping around. "I love Tereka! So many fun things happen here!"

"He just woke up, and he's jumping around like a retired plumber…" I looked at Mom."Are you sure that it was a good idea to give Michael this much candy as soon as he woke up, Mom?"

"You know you're brother very well, Alyssa. You should know that if we don't give him sugar a few hours before his bedtime, then he won't go to sleep." Mom told me.

"Yeah, I know…" I looked at my brother and started to sweat a little. "But are you sure that it's alright to give him THAT much candy?"

"...I... Might've have spoiled him...Just a bit."

"Just a bit?!"

Tereka is a relatively big town, so it's fairly easy to get lost if you aren't paying attention (Not going to lie, that's happened to me a couple of times), the town doesn't really have that many store buildings, people usually sell stuff at stalls or rented out booths. However, you should definitely give the town props when it comes to housing since they look so cool! If I owned a house here, I'd definitely sleep outside just to see my house when I wake up in the morning!

...Err...That was a bit uncalled for, sorry. Anyway, we traversed through the town, with our Mom as our navigator, since she's lived here before. Eventually, we arrived at the housing district. As we walked, we noticed someone who had looked familiar to us standing by the gate.

"Uncle **Finn**!" Michael and I dropped our stuff and tackled our Uncle.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy!" Uncle Finn laughed. "I'm not as young as I used to be, you know?"

Uncle Finn comes from my Mom's side of the family, he's her older brother. To be honest, Uncle Finn looks like a much more grown-up version of Michael, the only difference being that Mikey has less hair than him. Uncle Finn was currently wearing a green unbuttoned short sleeved shirt over a black tank top, he also had on jeans and a pair of brown boots.

"Oh, please, Brother." Mom walked up to us and looked our Uncle in the eyes. "You say that, yet you'll forever look and be young."

"I could say the same to you, little sis." Uncle Finn pulled our Mom into our hug. "I guess the same also goes for your personality?"

"Oh, you be quiet…" Mom puffed out her cheeks.

Mom and Uncle Finn have this sibling rivalry going on, it's been like this for as long as I can remember. They do act like responsible adults, but they can act as if they're teenagers sometimes.

Michael and I aren't like that, we both love each other too much to get into arguments (although we do sometimes have disagreements, but those end on peaceful happy notes). And then, there's me and Jason...Arguments between us never existed at all, since the two of us practically act like each other! Jason and I are alike, even our hobbies, favorite foods, and personalities are similar!

"Alright, hug time's over." Uncle Finn said, causing all of us to separate. "I would say that we can discuss this later, but we're going to be having dinner tonight, some guests are going to be coming over."

"Dinner with guests? And on our first day too?!" Mikey is the type of guy who loves meeting new people, regardless of who they are (even if they're some sweaty fat guy who was struggling to pick up his eroge games...God, Mikey was so close to losing his innocence).

"Um...Uncle Finn? Are these guests people we know?" I asked him.

"Hm...Well, technically you've met them before, but you probably won't remember them since you met them at such a young age." Uncle Finn scratched the back of his head. "But don't worry about, you'll have fun."

"Fun wouldn't really be an appropriate word, especially since Neil will be visiting…" Mom said.

"Would, "chaotic", be a more appropriate word?" Uncle Finn asked, Mom only shook her head in response. "Well... Don't worry you'll have chaotic."

...You know, I wasn't really the best in English class back in school, but I'm pretty sure that word isn't supposed to be used in that type of context...or maybe he did it to piss off Mom, considering that she facepalmed when he said that.

We took up our bags and made our way over to Uncle Finn's house, both our Mom and Uncle were chatting about things that Michael and I didn't necessarily care about. I was thinking more about how my vacation was going to turn out and whether I was going to be able to go back to work with bragging rights or not.

Lots of strange things happen in this town, there's almost a new mystery occurring every day. The fact that it's different from all the towns in this country is why I love it, it isn't boring in the slightest.

"Apparently, his stepdaughter is going be coming with him." I heard my Uncle say to my Mom. "He said that she's starting to open up to other people and is willing to come tonight."

"Really? We're going to finally be able to see that shy little girl after so long?" Mom seemed generally shocked but happy at the same time. "I didn't think this day would come so quickly!"

...I wish I understood what they were talking about, but then again, it probably doesn't really have much to do with me...at least, I hope it doesn't.

 **(7:40 PM)**

 **(Tereka, Finn's House)**

You know...I really don't like wearing dresses. To me, wearing a dress or a skirt is basically a girl asking for someone to slide underneath them and what color undergarments they wear. I'm not trying to say that I'm a tomboy or anything! But I just rather wear pants or shorts…

Since we're having dinner tonight with some guests who are coming over, I'm forced to dress formally. My hair was currently tied back into a ponytail, and I was wearing a black dress with matching heels.

"I look...So ridiculous…" I muttered as I stared at myself in the mirror.

I looked like I was going to some sort of high school prom! I mean, we're only dressing up for dinner. "Why can't I look a bit more casual and relaxed?!"

"Alyssa? Is everything alright?" Someone had knocked on my door and poked their head into the room.

"I'm fine, Aunt Romani!" I turned around and acted as if nothing happened.

This is my Aunt Romani, she's married to my Uncle. Aunt Romani had long slightly curly orange hair, blue eyes, and was light skinned. At the moment, she was wearing a pure white dress, with a few yellow highlights here and there. She also had on a pair of blue low heels, and silver earrings shaped like a heart.

"Ah, that's great to hear." Aunt Romani smiled. "You look absolutely wonderful, Alyssa. I already know that everyone won't be able to take their eyes off it you at dinner tonight!"

"P-Please don't say something like that, I don't like being the center of attention." I laughed nervously.

My Aunt is really soft spoken and might be one of the purest people in our family...Next, to Mikey that is. I really haven't seen her do or say anything out of the ordinary, she's just nice!

"Right, I'm sorry." My Aunt apologized. "But if you're ready, I believe we should make our way downstairs. Our guests should be arriving very soon."

The doorbell rang throughout the house immediately after my Aunt had said that. The both of us exchanged looks with one another shook our heads before walking out the door. I just prayed that no one got drunk and started hitting on me…

"Evening Finn!" A man with brown hair that looked like an opened curtain greeted out father. "Hope me and Amaya didn't come late!"

"Nothing to worry about Neil, you came here before we were done setting the table." Uncle Finn was wearing something... certainly formal, but to be honest, only Princes would wear something similar to Uncle Finn's attire.

"Thank God, I got a tad bit worried since we didn't have any sense of time…" The woman whose name must've been Amaya glared at Neil. "Someone forgot to charge their phone, and caused me to drop and break mine a few days ago."

"Hey! It's too late to sue me for the damage to your phone." Neil said. "After all...it never did have a...case?"

….

…

…

...UUUGGGGGHHHHH! HE'S ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE! I guess that this Neil person is one of those guys who's comeback always has to be some stupid pun...God, I already knew my night was going to end with me having nightmares. I'm pretty sure I heard someone who sounded like my Mom, groan a few rooms away!

Not even ten minutes had passed, and the doorbell had rung. I was about to open the door, but Aunt Romani was the closest and she opened it before me.

"Oh, Mika! Icarus! I really glad that the both of you could make it!" Aunt Romani smiled happily at the people who were at the door.

"Of course we're here! We wanted to see that child too...Oh, and I guess you guys as well." I dunno why, but I was getting a bit of a Tsundere vibe from who I'm guessing was Mika...maybe it's cause I binged watched that one anime with that really short girl and that guy with a mean looking face.

"Oh, thank God that I got the date right!" Icarus let out a sigh of relief. "I was thinking that we were going to show up at your house a week early!" Does that guy really have that bad sense of time?

By the time those last two came in, the table was set up, food was ready, and everyone was present and dressed..well, at least I thought everyone was present. Apparently, the special guest, who always arrive fashionably late, haven't arrived yet.

"Mom, can we eat now?" Mikey had rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt that was slightly too big for him. "I'm really sleepy…'

"Sleepy? It's not even close to your bedtime!"...Has Mom really forgotten the fact that she overdosed the boy on candy as soon as he woke up from his nap?

Finally, after waiting an extra hour, the doorbell had rung for what I hope was the last time. "I got it!" I told everyone as I rushed over to the door, the moment I did, I was in utter disbelief.

"W-...What the...Mr. Takahashi? A-And… Mr. McAllister?!" I shouted.

Standing in front of me was Surya Takahashi, the man who appeared at one of our meetings a month ago, and Henry McAllister...who's my boss…

"Oh! Ms. Sorrel!" While Henry was standing there, being his handsome self, I was trying my best not to have a panic attack and completely ruin any sort of chance with him. "I never thought that I would see you here! And might I say that you look gorgeous this evening!"

"O-Oh, th-thank you, Mr. McAllister…" I felt like my feet were going to give out on me.

It was then that I realized that there was another person standing next to Mr. Takahashi, she had the same orange hair as my Aunt, but had amber colored eyes.

"Good evening, Ms. Sorrel. It truly is a surprise to see you here...or so I would say…" What was that supposed to mean? Does he secretly hate me or something? "Oh, and this is my wife, Catherine."

"Good evening! Surya has told me a lot about you Alyssa!" Did she seem...very bubbly? And why was Mr. Takahashi talking to his wife about me anyway? "You two wouldn't happen to be...very close?"

"U-Um...No, I barely know him." There was this weird chill that had gone up my spine, this woman felt like she was thirsting for something...and I think I know what the thing was.

"Catherine quit scaring the girl. I assure you, I'm not seeing any other woman…" Mr. Takahashi sighed. I should've known that she was one of those girls who get defensive over their husbands...but why'd she attack someone as young as me?

"Okay…" I didn't sense any more hostility from Ms. Takahashi anymore, which meant that I was safe.

But I never expected this to happen, I mean...My boss suddenly shows up at my Uncle's house? Who would've thought something like that could ever happen? Speaking of my boss, Henry was looking behind him the whole time, it was as if he was waiting for someone.

"Um...Mr. McAlister? Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"...Ms. Sorrel, would you please excuse me for a few minutes? There's something that I need to do…" Mr. McAlister proceeded to walk out the door and went to the back of a car, that was most likely his.

"That girl…" Mr. Takahashi sighed, which only caused me to raise an eyebrow. "Oh, don't worry about Ms. Sorrel, I'm just talking to myself."

Sure you were, and I'm sitting here fantasizing suggestive things about my boss!...You might be shaking your head in disappointment, but just leave me alone, okay?! Let me have my fantasies!

After that, I invited Mr. Takahashi and his wife into the house. So far, there were 10 adults, including myself, and Mikey, who was the only child here. I feel bad that Mikey has no one to talk to... actually, on second thought, I wasn't really planning on talking with half the people here, so Michael will have someone to talk to.

"My apologies for the inconvenience, everyone…" Henry walked into the living area where everyone was ten minutes later. "But now that everyone is here, I would like to introduce you to someone."

At that moment, the room went radio silent. I'm not really surprised that everyone had stopped talking and put their attention on Henry, but I'm a bit surprised on how quick everyone stopped talking.

"Come on don't be shy…" Henry was looking behind him. Moments later, a girl was slowly making her way into vie-...Is that...No, maybe that's just a coincidence…Anyway, the girl was looking down the whole time wasn't looking up at anyone. Henry proceeded to move behind her and place his hands on her shoulders. "I would like you all to meet my stepdaughter: Naomi McAllister."

...No, this just has to be a coincidence...right? There's no way that's the Naomi I know, she has pigtails for crying out loud! Naomi usually wears her hair down! And McAllister isn't even her last name, it's Muaris!

"...G-good...Good evening…" she was stuttering with her words. This girl was definitely shy...but I can't really say if I knew that about Naomi or not, since I don't really see how she acts around others.

"Good evening to you too!"

"You look a lot better than the last time we saw you."

"How have things been? Is your stepfather treating you properly?"

People were bombarding this poor shy girl with multiple questions all at once, and I could tell that she didn't like it one bit. "Could you give her some space, please? She obviously isn't comfortable around people." Mika noticed it too apparently.

"Unfortunately, that's true. All this time, she's only ever spoken to Surya, Catherine, myself, and... someone else…" When Henry said that, he looked in my general direction...wait a minute… "Naomi, would you please stop staring at your feet and look around?"

I could tell that she didn't want to make eye contact with everyone, but Henry most likely wasn't going to let this slide. Finally, after some time, Naomi had finally looked up...and I had almost fallen over.

"Naomi, do you see how well dressed everyone in this room is-"

"ALYSSA!"

Naomi had interrupted Henry and practically teleported over to me. This girl then proceeded to tackle me to the ground, I'm glad that we were standing on carpet, because if it were anything else, then I'd probably wouldn't be writing this right now.

But onto more important matters...This Naomi, and the Naomi who I know at work...ARE THE SAME FREAKING PERSON?! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!

"...Wha…?" My Mom looked and sounded pretty confused, and I don't blame her. "Henry, what's going on? How does Naomi know Alyssa?"

I would worry about the stares that I was getting from everyone in the room, but I was sort trying my best to retain consciousness, and not die by suffocating from Naomi's very tight hugs.

"That's a simple question that is fitting for a simple answer…" Henry said. "These two are co-workers, as well as good friends, at my research facility."

"Wait wait wait wait wait...WHAT?!" My Mom shouted...I honestly don't know if she was angry or not. "You mean to tell me that MY DAUGHTER, is an employee at Enigma Reality, the same research facility that is currently using MY SON as a test subject, and to top it all off, it's YOUR research facility?!"

...Yeah, she was pretty angry now that I'm looking back on it.

"That's correct, yes…" Henry nodded.

"Seriously, Henry? When were you planning on telling us about this whole thing?!" Amaya shouted.

"Once we were finished and released Jason, that's when I planned on doing s,." Henry said. "Although, Suyra and Catherine had found out a long time ago…"

"WHAT?!" Uncle Finn's actually seemed angry...it's kind of scared me, to be honest. Uncle Finn turned to Mr. Takahashi. "When were YOU going to say anything?!"

"Well, to be fair, I thought that it was a mere coincidence. I didn't actually visit the research facility until a month ago, that's when I also met Alyssa."

"A coincidence?! You consider meeting an employee who goes by the same last name of that research facility's most prized subject, a MERE COINCIDENCE?!" Uncle Finn shouted. "Mind you, you have a friend who's the parent of the test subject and employee, all of that is just a coincidence?!"

"Surya was tired that day, so you can't blame him!" Catherine shouted. "I mean, I kept him up all night, we were exercising!"

"Why would you exercise all night? Wouldn't you get tired eventually...?" Mikey...this proves that you're nothing but a innocent little snowflake!

"We...really didn't need to know that…" Icarus was blushing quite a bit and was looking away from everyone.

"Now, now, everyone. We shouldn't be yelling…" Aunt Romani attempted to calm everyone down. "I believe we should speak about this at the dinner table, that way, we could settle this a civilized manner."

No one really wanted to argue anymore, so we decided that would probably be the best idea. The atmosphere was still pretty heavy, I never thought that in just a matter of minutes, everything would start spiraling down.

All of the adults started to leave the room and went to the dining area, leaving me, Naomi, and Michael alone. We were going to join them eventually...but that was going to be when Naomi decided to get off of me.

"H-Hey, Naomi?" I said her name. "D-Do you think you could get off of me now? My body feels really numb…"

"O-Oh! Right, sorry!" Naomi proceeded to crawl off of me, which finally allowed me to stand up again. "But I'm so glad that you're here! I thought that I wouldn't see you again until after your vacation!"

"I could say the same to you, I'd never thought that I'd see you here!" I then remembered that my little brother was standing off to the side, staring at us in silence. "Oh come on, you didn't think I forgot you were there, did you?"

"Huh?" I pulled Mikey towards me and made him face Naomi. "Eep! Too close!"

"Naomi, this is my little brother, Michael. You can call him Mikey if you want." I introduced Naomi to my little brother. "And Mikey, this is Naomi, she's a really great friend of mine."

Mikey and Naomi didn't really say anything to each other, they only exchanged waves with one another before Mikey ran and hid behind my back. There was also one more thing I wanted to ask Naomi, I just wanted to confirm something that I just heard.

"Hey, Naomi? Did Henry say-"

"Would the three of you hurry up and come to the table?" My Mom poked her head into the room. "The longer we wait, the shorter our fuses are."

"R-Right, sorry." I said to my Mom.

I was going to have to ask Naomi about this later, since it seems as if we were on some sort of time limit. The three of us left the living area and made our way to the dinning area, where everyone else was seated.

Dinner was pretty quiet, aside from a few comments, no one spoke a word. Now wouldn't really be the best time to ask anyone questions, since the atmosphere was already so heavy.

After dinner, my Mom had went upstairs for a bit to prepare my brother for bed, leaving the rest of us at the table.

"I believe now is an appropriate time to speak about important matters…" Henry cleared his throat.

"Yeah...A great place to start would be answering the question of WHY you currently have my nephew…" Uncle Finn said.

"Jason...has a special power." Henry started. "To put it briefly, his mental capacity as well as a few more complicated things are what makes him so... valuable."

"That doesn't exactly answer the question, Henry…" Amaya said.

"... Do all of you remember the development plan I've been working on for the past decade of my life?" A development plan? Henry has never mentioned anything about a development plan back at work.

"You mean the one that included all that stuff about rebirth?" Neil asked. "Weren't you obsessing over that thing to the point where you started to flip out when someone had stole all your data?"

"Yes, that one… I am still...upset about that to this very day…" Aww, poor baby...I-I mean, Henry.

"Okay, and what does that have to do with Jason, again?" Mika asked.

"I have been working non-stop to complete my rebirth development plan, and in order for me to enter the final stages, I needed... something that only Jason has."

"You're talking about those **Fragments** , right Henry?" I spoke finally.

"Correct, those **Fragments** are the very essence I need in order to reach the final step in my development plan." Henry shook his head. "Once I'm able to obtain 3 **Fragments**...everyone will be happy."

"Don't you think that there's some easier way to obtain these **Fragments**?" Icarus asked. "I think it's pretty messed up that you have to use someone's child to do so…"

"If I have found an alternate method, then I would've used it instead of taking Jason away from his family…" Henry said.

"One **Fragment** has already been obtained out of the three, in order to obtain more, we must start a new...trial as we call it." Takahashi said. "However, this one will be different than the ones before."

"In order to overcome the blockades that stand in our way for this second trial, people from all across the world are being recruited to enter Jason's mind." Henry sat back and crossed his arms. "As of now, myself, Surya, Naomi, and Alyssa are one of the few who will be-"

"Alyssa won't be participating in this, "trial"." My Mom had come back around that time, and she had apparently overheard the whole conversation (or at least the part when we were talking about trials).

"Wait, what?!" I stood up from my seat and looked at my Mom. "Mom, why not? This is something that I decided to do. I wasn't forced or anything!"

"Which gives me an even bigger reason to not let you go, especially since this was a choice that YOU made!" My Mom growled. "I've already lost one child to that dreaded research facility, and I'm not going to lose another!"

"Sheli, you have-"

"Surya, I suggest you keep quiet." Amaya suggested to Mr. Takahashi. "I don't think you understand what's really going on at the moment…"

"Mom, please! I understand that you don't want me to be apart of something like this, but-"

"If you understand, then why are we still discussing this?! The decision is final, I won't allow you to partake in something like this!" My Mom crossed her arms. "Doing something like this, especially without telling me beforehand… It's just so stupid!"

It's true, I didn't exactly give her any details about the whole trial. But it's at the end of this month, and this is my first day of vacation! I haven't had the time to actually sit down and have a chat with my Mom about this whole thing before this event because I've been so busy.

"...Sheli, have you even thought about why Alyssa wants to-"

"Henry, have you ever thought about staying out of family matters?" Mom had interrupted Henry. "I've frankly heard enough from you for one night, and I'm sure everyone else has as well."

I've never seen my Mom so angry in my entire life. This was different from the way her and my uncle acted when they argued with one another, that's for sure.

I think at that moment, I was thinking about what Henry was about to say before my Mom had cut him off. I'm pretty sure that influenced what I was about to say to my Mother.

"Mom, did you even think about why I want to do this?" I asked.

"Your reason doesn't matter, you're not-"

"BRINGING HOME MY BROTHER DOESN'T MATTER?!"

I'm not the type of person who likes to get angry at other people, I mean… I consider myself to be quite the forgiving person! But when those words escaped from my Mother's mouth, and into my ears, I just lost it.

I'm sure that I shocked everyone in the room, but I didn't really care. My Mom was who I was focused on, and even she seemed she seemed surprised.

"Mom… The only reason why I decided to take a job at a place where nearly everyone hates me, is because I thought I would get a opportunity like this. Henry offered me this role, and said that I would possibly get the chance to bring Jason home once this trial is done and over with!" I told her. "Mom… I can't just pretend that everything is fine anymore. I can't just keep spending my birthday locked in my room and crying anymore. I can't handle this pain anymore!"

Somewhere through all of that, I slowly started to realize what I was saying and… BOY I WAS EMBARRASSED! I noticed that everyone's eyes were on me, it felt different from before, I could tell you that much.

"... What you say doesn't matter to me either. I'm going to do this, whether you like it or not."I then proceeded to bow before everyone for whatever reason. "Good evening."

After that, I left the dining room. I was too angry to even care about what a they were saying once I left the room. My night was surely something… that's for sure.

And so, that's how I ended up writing this journal entry. I still don't know why I decided to write this when I'm not even at work. The more I write, the more I feel like this is more of a personal diary than log entries for work.

I don't have a problem with it! It's just… I don't know anymore, I should probably head to sleep now, it's almost 3 AM.

… Right, I mentioned earlier that I would give more information regarding the whole trial thing. It's going to be a bit hard to explain, but I'll try my best.

So apparently, the trial is going to take place in a world that was created based off of information that was collected from Jason. I believe this world was called… **Gam-** Something. I'm too tired to check the documents Henry sent me.

But from what I can remember, I'll be taking on a whole new look, and personality… Well, personalities in my case. My character has multiple personality disorder from what I can remember, so that's going to be fun!

I can only remember bits and pieces of her backstory, but I think that she's a servant to some person named… **Uhrevia** … Or was it Uhrathia? Maybe Uhravioli? Her name was really complicated, so don't blame me!

What else was there… I wasn't really reading it, I was just skimming through the first time. I remember seeing something about **Aspirants** , **Dimensions,** something that started with **Nep.**

I'll take a better look at it tomorrow, I can't even think straight anymore. Even though I've been writing this for a few hours, it feels like I've been at this for months!

But that's it for now. Alyssa Sorrel signing out…

 **END OF LOG**

 ** _Author's Note: Heya everyone, hope you liked the chapter. I'll be posting a little update on where I've been in the past couple of months soon, along with something else that may help refresh you on what's happened so far. Look out for that! And I'll see you guys later!_**


End file.
